Fútbol
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una chica con muchos problemas, ignorada por su padre y agredida por una chica abusiva. Todo su mundo cambia cuando el entrenador del equipo de futbol de su Instituto le pide casi de rodillas para que se una a su equipo. Raramente ahí encontrará al amor de su vida y revivirá lo apasionante que es para ella el fútbol.
1. Fútbol

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Mundo alterno.**

 **Capítulo #01 "Siempre debil"**

Nunca se imagino todo aquello. De verdad que era algo tan descabellado, tanto que no podía ser posible que a su profesor se le ocurriera tal barbaridad. Y es que, nunca había visto a una mujer en un equipo de fútbol conformado por… sólo hombres.

–Entonces que dices Hinata, ¿Aceptas formar parte del equipo? –pregunto con entusiasmo el profesor de educación física, Guy.

La peli negra desvió un poco su mirada del profesor, para encontrar al fondo a uno de los jugadores del equipo, quien la miraba furiosamente.

Volvió su vista a Guy quien la miraba suplicante.

¿Sería correcto aceptar?

Lo único que menos quería era causar problemas.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se había mentido en ese gran lío?

Ah, ya lo recordaba.

Un día antes.

Ese día era uno de los más importantes de toda su corta vida de tan sólo dieciséis años. Ese día trazaría su destino, ese día marcaria la diferencia en su vida y lo cambiaría todo. Estaba consiente de que no sería fácil, de hecho estaba súper nerviosa, pero también sabía que valdría la pena.

Ese día se enfrentaría a su padre y le exigiría su derecho a poder elegir lo que estudiaría.

Ella quería ser una gran doctora, quería ayudar a los necesitados y sanar enfermedades. Pero… su padre quería que se dedicará a la administración de empresas.

Hiashi Hyuga era uno de los empresarios más famosos y codiciados del mundo de la tecnología. Los Hyugas eran millonarios gracias a él y a su hermano gemelo Hizashi, quienes eran los dueños de dicha empresa.

Su padre quería que ella heredará la empresa el día que el llegase a faltar. Quería que fuera una gran sucesora que mantuviera en lo alto a dicha empresa. Pero… a ella no le apasionaba dicho trabajo. Ella quería hacer algo que la llenará, que la motivara cada día al despertar. Quería un trabajo para infundir esperanza entre las personas que más necesitaban un milagro.

Por eso, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo con tal de que su padre aprobará su decisión.

Aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de su padre, quien estaba ocupado (como siempre) atendiendo negocios en su computador y firmando papeles para la empresa.

–¿No te había dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar al despacho, Hinata? –pregunto en tono neutro mientras aún mantenía su vista en la pantalla del ordenador.

–L-lo siento padre, y-yo sólo…. –

–¿No se supone que ya deberías de estar en camino al colegio?

–Emm si… – camino hasta estar adentro del despacho para quedar frente a el. – Lo que p-pasa es que necesito hablar contigo.

Hiashi movió sus ojos para verla con una ceja alzada. –Habla antes de que se haga más tarde.

Trago saliva al escuchar la voz severa de el mayor. ¿Y si mejor lo dejaba para después? Tal vez… ¿para la próxima semana? ¿Oh el próximo año?...

¡No! ¿En que estaba pensando? Ella ya había tomado una decisión, había practicado horas en lo que le tenía que decir a su padre, había pensado y detallado cada palabra y gesto…

Pero para su mala suerte, en ese preciso momento cuando más lo necesitaba, su mente estaba en blanco. No sabía que decirle pues sentía un inmenso miedo al escuchar una gran negativa de su padre. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlo otra vez. Como siempre.

Tomó aire dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía, pero la interrumpió súbitamente.

–Antes de que digas lo que tengas que decir, tengo que felicitarte.

Vaya, ahora si estaba asustada. ¿Su padre? ¿Estaba felicitándola?

Estuvo apunto de preguntarle si el no se trataba de su tío Hizashi, quien era todo lo contrario a su padre.

–¿F-felicitarme? –

–Me has demostrado que si estas dispuesta a seguir mis pasos en los negocios de la familia… –mientras hablaba, Hinata pensaba que su padre no conocía absolutamente nada de ella. – tus calificaciones son excepcionales… – ella estudiaba y se esforzaba sólo por su sueño de ser doctora. – los maestros me han hablado maravillas de ti, felicitándome por la educación que te estoy dando. – ¿la educación que el le estaba dando? Su forma de pensar, su educación, sus modales y todos los valores que tenía fueron inculcados por su difunta madre. El apenas y sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, nunca hablaban de nada que no fuera la empresa y el colegio, en realidad no sabía nada de ella. – estoy orgulloso de ti… –esa palabra. Esa que añoraba día y noche estaba siendo utilizada en el momento menos oportuno. Ese orgullo que disque causaba en el, no era más que una ilusión. – espero que sigas así Hinata. En fin, ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

Su fuerza se quebranto al escuchar todo lo que su padre le dijo. Tal vez era cierto que el orgullo que ocasionaba en su padre era sólo una equivocación, pero era la primera vez que su padre le decía algo parecido. De verdad no quería dejar de escuchar esa palabra…

–Y-yo… – inevitablemente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. – s-sólo quería d-decirte…. Que estoy m-muy contenta de poder cumplir con tu a expectativas. – sonrió falsamente. –Gracias por darme una oportunidad padre.

–No hay de que. Si ya no hay nada que decir, vete ya. Se hace tarde para el colegio.

Hinata, aún con su sonrisa falsa, asintió. –Si padre, con permiso. –hizo una reverencia para después salir del despacho completamente. Camino por el pasillo con lentitud y desánimo.

Tomó antes de salir su mochila, y se la colgó en los hombros.

Cuando salió de la mansión, miro frente a ella el auto que la llevaba todas las mañanas a la escuela. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la salida y se montó en los asientos traseros del auto, encontrando a su hermana menor; Hanabi.

–¡Hinata! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo nuestro padre? – pregunto inquieta por saber como le había ido a su hermana.

Al escuchar esas preguntas, los ojos de Hinata se aguaron. –N-no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para revelarme ante mi padre Hanabi-chan. –las lágrimas ya escurrían por sus mejillas. –No pude cumplir mi promesa a Okaa-san. –dijo entre hipidos.

Hanabi la miro con tristeza y bajo la mirada. Le dolía ver a su hermana de esa manera. Sin saber como consolarla, sólo la abrazo fuertemente.

Mientras tanto, en el asiento delantero estaba Kô mirando a las hermanas tristemente por el retrovisor.

.

.

.

.

–¡Okaa-chan! ¡¿Dónde esta mi camisa?!

Kushina dejo de batir los huevos que tenía en el bol al escuchar el grito que había soltado su hijo.

–¡Esta en tu ropa limpia, doblada en la segunda cajonera! –al ya no escuchar ningún otro grito, sonrió y siguió haciendo el desayuno. Tomó la sal y con sus dedos tomó una pizca…

–¡Mamá! ¡¿Mis calcetas donde están?!

Toda la sal se le calló al suelo. Genial, ahora tendría mala suerte.

Con una venita en la frente, trató de relajarse.

–¡También están en la cajonera! –gritó esta vez enojada.

–¡Gracias!

La peli roja dejó salir el aire por sus fosas nasales.

Se agachó para limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho. Tomó un trapo, se arrodilló y empezó a recoger la sal que por cierto ya no tenía utilidad. Tendría que pasar por el supermercado en la tarde para comprar otro frasco y de una vez comprar unas cosas que le faltaban para…

–¡Auch! –

–¡Ay!

Dejó de pensar pues ahora todo su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, y además que sentía un peso extra en su espalda.

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que estaba arriba de su madre. –¡Mamá! –se levantó inmediatamente y ayudó a Kushina a levantarse.

–¡Lo lamento mamá! ¡Es que voy apurado, es tarde y no me fijé por donde iba, no encuentro mi maleta de fútbol y…! ¡AUCH! –

Kushina lo miraba con furia mientras una gran vena palpitaba en su frente. –¡Ten más cuidado Baka! ¡Pudiste haberme fracturado!

Naruto sólo lloriqueaba cómicamente con un chichón creciendo en su cabeza. –Ya te dije que fue un accidente… –

Minato sólo tomó un sorbo de su café, rendido. Siempre sería lo mismo en todas sus mañanas, por el resto de su vida… y de verdad no la quería de otra forma.

Amaba a su familia, no importaba lo escandalosa y exasperante que podía ser.

Sonrió mientras soltaba un suspiro. –Vamos Naruto, se te hace tarde. –parpadeo un poco recordando algo. –¿Dónde esta Ino?

–Como llegaste muy cansado como para poder escuchar, se me olvidó decirte que Ino-chan se fue a dormir con sus compañeras.

Minato asintió rogando para que no se hubiese ido a escondidas con su novio.

–Esta bien, vámonos Naruto.

–De acuerdo. –beso la mejilla de su madre y después tomó su maleta la cual estaba a un lado del comedor. –Vámonos papá.

–¡Espera un momento! ¿Y tu desayuno? –

El rubio tomo una rebanada de pan tostado que estaba en la mesa y le dio una mordida. –Compraré algo en la cafetería ¡Nos vemos mamá! –dijo para después salir, sin esperar a su papá. Sabía que se despedirá de mamá y a el no le gustaba ver eso.

Minato río al ver a su hijo salir despavorido.

–¿Ah que hora regresaras?

–No lo se amor, tal vez hasta las once. Sólo vendré a almorzar y me iré de nuevo a la empresa. Ya sabes, Hiashi es un complicado.

–Ya ni por que fuimos compañeros puede tener un trato diferente contigo. –bufo Kushina molesta. No le gustaba que hiciera trabajar de más a Minato.

–Tranquila cariño. –abrazo un poco a su esposa siendo correspondido de inmediato. –Me tengo que ir, ya se nos hace tarde a Naruto y a mi.

Kushina asintió y deshizo el abrazo. –Nos vemos en la tarde.

–Hasta luego. –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Tomó su maleta y las llaves del coche para después salir de su casa.

.

.

.

–Y ¿Cómo te ah ido en el fútbol hijo? –pregunto Minato tratando de entablar una conversación con su hijo de dieciséis años mientras lo llevaba al colegio.

Naruto volteó a ver a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El fútbol era su tema favorito, lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a ser un futbolista profesional. –¡Genial! Si sigo como voy, seguro que me nombran capitán del equipo. Estoy muy entusiasmado.

–Seguro. Ya vienen las finales. Estoy convencido de que Guy no los dejará descansar de tantos entrenamientos que les pondrá.

–Eso es lo de menos. Yo daré lo mejor de mi. –dijo con entusiasmo y alegría.

–Como siempre. – le sonrió. –Bueno, ya estamos aquí. –dijo mientras se estacionaba fuera de la institución. –Que tengas un buen día hijo.

–Gracias papá, nos vemos más tarde. – Se despidió para después salir del auto rápidamente.

Minato sonrió. Sabía que Naruto sólo se entusiasmada en ir a la escuela por dos cosas, una era el fútbol y la otra eran sus amigos. Sabía también de antemano que Naruto estaba decidió a ser un futbolista profesional, sin importar cuántas pruebas tenga que pasar. El lo apoyaba, quería que tuviera un trabajo que lo apasionara, que hiciera algo que le gustara. Además, sabía que Naruto tenía el fútbol en la sangre. Lo había mirado jugar millones de veces y en ocasiones se le hacía algo increíble su destreza con el balón. Estaba orgulloso de el.

.

.

.

–¿No me dirás que tienes verdad Hinata? –pregunto un chico castaño, con un diente puntiagudo sobresaliendo de su boca, alto y de complexión delgada pero a la vez fuerte.

La chica peli azulada sólo sonrió forzosamente. –Estoy bien Kiba-kun, sólo que h-hoy no tuve u-u-una buena m-mañana.

El sólo alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. –Shino, tu tienes que sacarle la verdad.

El otro chico nombrado era un castaño, tez pálida, igual de alto que Kiba, y usaba una chaqueta que cubría la mitad de su cara. Además de que traía unas gafas de sol.

–No podemos obligarla a hablar. Ella nos dirá que tiene cuando crea que sea el momento adecuado.

Kiba resoplo. –Creo que necesitamos de Tenten para que le saque la verdad.

–Sabes que Tenten jamás trataría de dañar a Hinata, por ninguna razón.

–¡Oieee! ¿Insinúas que quiero que Tenten le saque la verdad a golpes? ¡Estas equivocado baka! Lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos apoyo femenino.

–Lo siento, pero viniendo de ti se pueden pensar las peores cosas.

–¡No te golpeó sólo por que usas gafas!

–Esa frase sólo se usa para persona con gafas de aumento, no de sol. –decía tranquilamente, sabiendo que Kiba sólo enfurecía cada vez un poco más.

–¡Te voy a…! –

–¡Basta Kiba-kun! –le gritó Hinata mientras se paraba frente a el, sosteniendo su brazo alzado. –D-dejen de pelear, onegai. –pidió suplicante a sus dos mejores amigos.

–¡¿Qué hacen par de bakas?! – era un mal momento para que Tenten llegará. –¡¿Qué les dije sobre pelear delante de Hinata?!

–¡Tenten-chan! ¡Calma tu también por favor!

–¡Es que estoy harta de sus peleas infantiles! ¡Además! Les advertí que no pelearan delante de ti, eres demasiado sensible y no me gusta que los mires pelear ¡Idiotas!

Hinata pestañeo impresionada. –¿Demasiado… sensible?

La castaña de chonguitos asintió. –Ya sabes, la última vez que este par pelearon tu casi lloras.

Al escuchar eso, una nube obscura se posicionó encima de la cabeza de Hinata. Escuchar eso fue como si una cubeta de agua helada le cayera encima. Ella era demasiado… débil. Hasta sus propios amigos lo sabían.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, sólo meneo la cabeza y se fue corriendo del lugar.

–¡Hinata! ¡¿Ah donde vas?! –pregunto Kiba en un grito.

–¡S-se me h-hace tarde para m-mi c-clase de m-matemáticas! –gritó sin dejar de correr, pues las lágrimas ya escurrían por sus mejillas.

Tenten sólo miraba preocupada por donde se había ido su mejor amiga. –¿Dije algo malo?

–Eres muy imprudente Tenten.

–¿De que hablas? –pregunto confundida.

–Heriste los sentimientos de Hinata al decir que es demasiado sensible. Ella tiene muy poca estima hacia si misma y no tiene autoconfianza.

–¡Oh no! De veras que… no fue mi intención, yo… ¡Yo sólo!

–Eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora hay que buscar la manera de salir de este problema que tiene.

.

.

.

Debió de saberlo desde un principio, sus amigos la consideraban débil. No los culpaba la verdad, ellos la conocían bastante bien. Los tres eran sus amigos desde la infancia y ella no hiso más que lloriquear y mostrar lo sentimental que era.

Seco una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla e hizo un pequeño puchero. Iría afuera del Instituto hacia la cancha de fútbol, tal vez caminar por ahí la harían serenar su mente…

Dicho pensamiento fue pausado al mirar hacia el frente y encontrarse a unas personitas que no eran ni por asomo sus favoritas.

–¡Chicas, miren a quien tenemos aquí! –exclamó una pelirosa vestida de porrista a unas chicas igualmente vestidas con el traje. –Señorita Hyuga ¿acaso estas escapando de alguna clase?

–H-haruno-san… –susurro sintiéndose pequeñita. –No es así, lo qu-que pa-pasa es que no tengo cla-clase a esta hora… –y era verdad. Asuma, su profesor de matemáticas, había enfermado y no había podido asistir a clases.

Sakura sonrió "tiernamente". –Es cierto, jamás harías algo parecido ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió mirando al suelo.

–Es decir, alguien tan patética, sosa y poco interesante jamás haría algo así. –las demás porristas sólo rieron ante el comentario de Sakura, todas menos una, quien miraba a la chica con mucha pena.

Hinata mordió su labio y empuño sus manos.

–Y-yo no so-soy sosa.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño. –¿Qué dijiste ciega?

Hinata alzó la mirada para toparse con unos arrogantes ojos Jade.

–Que todo lo que has dicho, n-no es verdad. –

–¿Te atreves a contradecirme poca cosa? –la empujo con muy poca delicadeza, haciendo que se estrellara contra los casilleros.

Hinata no atinó más que a tratar de no caerse mientras se aferraba al mueble.

Sakura se posicionó muy cerca de ella para que no hubiese escapatoria.

–Muy bien ciega, creo que tendré que recordarte sobre los rangos aquí. Tu eres de la escala más baja de la cadena alimenticia, te recuerdo que yo soy tu depredador y si quieres seguir viva en este mundo escolar, entonces tienes que hacer caso en todo. Recuerda –encajó su delgado dedo en su hombro. – tu sólo eres una estudiante más de este colegio, no me importa que seas hija de un multimillonario, sigues siendo una patética y pobre chica a quien nadie quiere. –Se apuntó así misma con su pulgar, con una mueca de autosuficiencia. –Yo soy una porrista, la más popular y deseada por los chicos. Yo puedo aplastante como yo quiera, puedo hacer que te avergüences de ti misma todos los días de tu vida y que todos te apunten cuchicheando lo sosa y estúpida que eres. –a ese punto Hinata ya tenía sus ojos aperlados inundados de lágrimas que aún no salían. –Así que tu decides, o ser avergonzada y pisoteada por mi, o obedecerme en todo y seguir tranquilamente en esta escuela.

La peli azulada estaba en shok, procesando todo lo que Sakura Haruno, su agresora desde que entró a ese colegio, le había dicho. Sabía que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas. Sabía que con un chasqueo de dedos ella podía hacer que su mundo en ese infernal colegio sólo empeorará más. Sabía que ella sólo era una simple presa y ella una de las grande depredadoras…

Pero también sabía… que no quería obedecerle. Que quería negar todo lo que ella le estaba ordenando, quería decirle tantas cosas, insultarla y de ser posible abofetearla por lo maldita y repugnante que era.

–¡Respóndeme idiota! –le gritó estampándola aún más contra el casillero, sacándola de su ensoñación.

–¡Sakura, basta! –gritó una chica rubia de ojos azul celeste.

–¡No te metas cerda! –le gritó sin quitarle la mirada a la Hyuga. –Contesta.

La azabache bajo la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus tersos pómulos. Ella no era capaz de contradecirla, tenía mucho miedo.

–S-si. –dijo con voz temblorosa.

–¿Eh? No te escucho ciega.

–Si.

–¿Si, que?

–Si Haruno-san.

Sakura sonrió triunfante y volteó hacia sus compañeras que sólo sonreían altaneramente.

–¿Lo ven chicas? Así es como se controla a un parásito como este. –dijo apuntando a Hinata quien ya había dado rienda suelta al llanto. –Vámonos. –todas asintieron siguiendo a su capitana. Todas, menos Ino Uzumaki.

Se acercó suavemente hasta Hinata, quien tenía la mirada gacha y ni se inmutaba de su presencia. Extendió hacia ella un pañuelo llamando su atención y haciendo que se sobresaltara.

–Toma, seca esas lágrimas. –le dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Hinata la miro dudosa unos segundos antes de después fruncir el ceño. –A-apártate, no me engañaras. –dijo para después salir corriendo del lugar, haciendo que Ino diese un par de pasos hacia atrás y mirará tristemente hacia donde se había ido la pequeña azabache.

.

.

.

–¡No puede ser verdad! –exclamó un chico un poco subido de peso a otro paliducho y alto. –¿Por qué tenía que llover ahora que teníamos planeado hacer nuestra grabación de la escuela para el profesor Orochimaru? –exclamó Chouji mientras recogía todo su material y las cámaras para resguardarlas de la inesperada lluvia.

–Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba soleado. –dijo Sai ayudando a Chouji tranquilamente.

–Definitivamente Kami-sama no quería que hiciéramos el proyecto ahora. –calló pues su estómago rugió. –Todo este ajetreo me dio hambre, ¿vamos a la cafetería?

–De acuerdo. Pero, ¿tu no deberías estar adieta? Te noto un poco más grandulón.

–¡Oh, callate envidioso! Ya quisieras tener toda esta musculatura.

–Si claro. –dijo mientras ambos se iban del lugar, sin percatarse que habían dejado una cámara encendida perfectamente posicionada hacia la amplia cancha de fútbol.

Unos minutos después, llegó una enfurecida Hinata, que sin importarle que estuviese lloviendo se puso a caminar en círculos.

Esas tontas porristas ¿Quiénes se creían para tratarla de esa manera?

Eran unas personas despreciables e insensibles. Estaba tan enojada que quería golpear algo y destrozarlo.

 **"¡Hubieses sacado todo ese enojo cuando esas chicas te estaban insultando baka! "**

Ignoro completamente a su voz interna y siguió caminando en círculos. Tenía que darle toda la razón a su voz interna, sabía que en vez de lloriquear tuvo que armarse de valor y enfrentar a esas porristas cabezas huecas que no podían abusar de esa manera a los demás.

Mientras caminaba sus pies chocaron contra algo que rodó un poco ante el impacto. Bajo lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con un balón de fútbol.

Sonrió casi inconscientemente al recordar tantas cosas debido a ese balón de color blanco y negro.

Por muy extraño que lo pareciera, su madre era muy aficionada a ese deporte, tanto que hasta a ella misma le terminó por gustar y no tardó en pedirle a su madre que le enseñará un poco de el.

Fueron tardes inigualables las que practicaban fútbol, se divertían tantísimo y ella estaba segura de que aprendería más rápido de lo que pensó.

Dicho pensamiento fue evaporizado cuando a su madre le diagnosticaron cáncer terminal.

Ella no pudo seguir con los entrenamientos y su interés hacia el fútbol se volvió nulo cuando su madre murió.

Sus ojos se abnegaron nuevamente de lágrimas al recordar a su hermosa madre. Le hacía tanta falta.

Frunció el ceño sintiéndose la persona más desdichada de Japón.

¡Carajo! ¿Cuántas veces iban que lloraba en esa corta mañana? ¿Cuatro?

Llena de enojo y de impotencia, sin importarle nada, dio una gran y fuerte patada al balón que salió volando por los aires para después golpearse contra las redes de la portería.

Para la distancia en la que estaba era muy extraordinario que hubiese anotado un gol a la primera, pero Hinata ni se inmutó de eso. Aún con enojo, corrió por el balón, sin importar que su falda y sus calcetas se estuviesen manchando de lodo.

Lo tomó entre sus pies otra vez y siguió pateando, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Muchas veces más y todas anotando en la portería a distancias largas. Era digno de admirarse.

Cansada y adolorida dejo de correr y patear para inclinarse y poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo las refrescantes gotas de lluvia deslizarse por su cuerpo.

Sin ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir, decidió que ya era suficiente y que tenía que volver adentro si no quería resfriarse. Gracias a todos los cielos que tenía ropa extra en los vestidores de chicas. Mientas caminaba hacia adentro, Chouji y Sai pasaron a su lado corriendo a la dirección contraria.

–¡Ahí está! –gritó Chouji tomando la cámara y revisándola. –¡Gracias a Kami-sama que esto aún sirve! –exclamó guardándola en su mochila.

–Eso estuvo cerca, aún que fue tu culpa por tragón.

–¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!

–Lo que digo es que si no te hubieses apurado para ir a la cafetería entonces hubieras guardado con más calma las cosas y la cámara no se hubiera quedado aquí. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia adentro del Instituto siendo seguido por un furioso Chouji.

–¡Me las vas a pagar Sai! –fue interrumpido por otro ruidoso gruñido de su estómago. –pero después de que vayamos a la cafetería nuevamente.

–A sus órdenes.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno si ustedes quieren XD**

 **¿Les gusto? En lo personal a mi me emociona mucho la trama de esta historia :3 las cosas se irán poniendo mucho más interesantes conforme avance la historia ¡Lo prometo!**

 **¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿La continuo? ¿Qué opinan sobre el comportamiento de Sakura? ¿Qué opinan de Hiashi?**

 **¡Díganme! T.T**


	2. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Mundo alterno.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana era aparentemente tranquila en aquella grande ciudad de Japón. Los trabajadores de la mansión Hyuga ya se mantenían activos, preparando el primer alimento del día para la prestigiosa familia. Mientras tanto Hiashi estaba en sus despacho arreglando sus últimos pendientes para después partir ala empresa Hyuga, la pequeña Hanabi yacía roncando en su gran cama, y una adormilada Hinata se preparaba para un día más de escuela.

De verdad le hubiese gustado quedarse dormida más tiempo, de ser posible dormir por meses y no despertar hasta que todos sus pesares estuvieran resueltos. El día de ayer no había sido para nada bonito. Fue uno de los peores que había pasado en la escuela, y eso que habían más. Como el primero, que le habían gritado ciega por sus peculiares ojos. Lloro en receso, sola en un patio, hasta que una chica de chonguitos le extendió un pañuelo y le sonrió ampliamente.

Ella fue su primera mejor amiga.

En cambio, a Kiba y a Shino los había conocido en el preescolar. Desde ahí se hicieron inseparables.

Peinaba con desgana y un poco de dolor su mojado y enmarañado cabello. Ahora que estaba largo era más difícil mantenerlo sin nudos. Una ves su cabello estuvo lacio, se puso encima su informe, el cual consistía en unas calcetas negras, una falda negra, una camisa de botones blanca y un saco color guinda con el símbolo de la escuela bordado con un fino y elegante hilo dorado.

El uniforme era bastante bonito, pero como siempre, a ella no le parecía que le quedará bien.

Tanta era su inseguridad, que usaba su uniforme unas dos tallas más grande de lo que debería.

Suspiró y trató de dejar de pensar en su cuerpo el cual le disgustaba a montones.

Se miro una vez más en el espejo para después soltar un bufido de resignación.

Tomó su mochila y hecho sus tareas pulcramente hechas a dicho bolso, antes de salir de su habitación. Camino por el largo pasillo para llegar a la habitación que estaba a un lado de la suya, la cual era de su pequeña hermana menor; Hanabi.

Tocó un par de veces. – ¿Hanabi-chan? – llamó una vez antes de entrar para encontrarse con su hermana poniéndose apresuradamente uno de sus zapatos.

–¡One-chan! –exclamó Hanabi un poco avergonzada. – Me quedé dormida, lo siento. –dijo riendo un poco y tomando su mochila.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza. – No hay problema Hanabi-chan, sólo hay que darnos prisa. Ko-san nos espera en el coche.

Hanabi asintió un par de veces para después caminar hacia la salida junto a su hermana.

.

.

.

.

¿Que estaba pasando ese día?

Una vez puso el pie en el colegio, todos empezaron a señalarla disimuladamente. Algunos miraban sus móviles impresionados, y otros simplemente cuchicheaban mientras la miraban con impresión.

Seguro que Sakura había hecho algo en su contra.

Trago amargamente sintiendo un deseo de vomitar.

Las venganzas de Sakura eran conocidas por ser de las peores que pudieran haber. Así que, si era de preocuparse.

Tratando de ignorar todas las miradas de los alumnos, se dispuso a guardar sus cosas en el casillero dispuesta a salir huyendo una vez que terminará.

Se llevó un gran susto cuando cerró su casillero y miro al otro lado como cinco chicos mirándola con impresión y admiración.

Sintiéndose pequeñita ante tantas miradas sobre ella, tragó duro antes de pronunciar palabra. –¿N-necesitan algo?

–¿Tu eres Hyuga Hinata, no? –pregunto un chico pelinegro.

Hinata sólo asintió lentamente. –S-si.

–¡Pues nos autoproclamamos tu club de fans! –exclamó el chico con unos corazones en sus ojos.

Los demás chicos tenían la misma expresión en sus ojos.

Hinata primero los miro con incredulidad, de la incredulidad paso a la diversión y de la diversión a una risa incontrolable.

Primero había empezado suave y sutil, pero después fue una estruendosa.

Rio hasta que el estómago empezó a dolerle. Se sobo el estómago y se inclinó hacia adelante en un intento de calmar la risa.

Seco las lágrimas de diversión que habían salido de sus perlados ojos y miro a los chicos unos segundos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se sonrojo un poco y desvío su mirada al suelo.

Rayos es que había sido tremendamente divertido.

–¿Cuánto les pagó Haruno-san para que me dijeran eso? – pregunto impresionándose a si misma por pronunciar la pregunta sin tartamudear

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

–Haruno-san no nos pagó absolutamente nada. –respondió uno de ellos.

–Somos tus admiradores por decisión propia. –todos asintieron a lo que dijo al que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

¿Admiradores? ¿Qué rayos le admiraban a ella?

Justo cuando iba a preguntar el por que de su repentina "admiración" hacia ella, apareció Kiba con humo saliendo de la cabeza.

–¡Ustedes! –exclamó Kiba apuntándolos con su índice. –¡Dejen de acosar a Hinata-chan!

Todos se miraron de nuevo y rieron. Era uno contra más de cinco ¿Qué le podía hacer ese chucho?

–¿Oh que? Maldito pulgoso.

–Oh se la verán conmigo, bola de idiotas. –dijo una voz femenina pero fuerte, detrás de ellos.

Todos se tornaron de un color azul y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas.

Era Tenten, la reconocida karateka de la institución. Cinta negra y además especialista en armas blancas ya que sus padres heredaron muchas de esas.

Ella era reconocida por ser una de las mejores luchadoras jóvenes de todo Japón.

Tragaron duro.

–¡Volveremos! –dijo el pelinegro antes de que todos salieran corriendo a tropezones del lugar.

–¡Kiba-kun, Tenten-chan! ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira así?

–No lo sabemos Hinata-chan. –dijo Kiba rascándose la nuca. –Nosotros acabamos de llegar y sólo escuchamos en boca de todos tu nombre.

Hinata suspiro confundida. –Esto es tan raro.

–Tal vez yo pueda explicarlo. – dijo un chico rechoncho.

–Chouji-san, ¿usted sabe que pasa? –pregunto a su compañero de clases. Lo conocía desde la secundaria pero nunca habían estrechado lazos. Aún así, el chico le parecía una buena persona, amable y muy simpático.

–Si. –se rasco la nuca. –Acompáñenme, vamos al aula de arte. Ahí dejé mi computadora y Sai también esta ahí.

Sai era nuevo. Casi nadie conocía de el, sólo se sabía que siempre andaba con una sonrisa un poco abrumadora además de que decía cosas extrañas. También se sabia que era novio de Ino Uzumaki.

–¿Me acompañan chicos? –pregunto a sus amigos.

–¡Claro Hinata-chan! –exclamó Tenten tomándola de un brazo. Kiba asintió hacia su amiga.

Suspiró sintiéndose nerviosa.

.

.

.

.

Al entrar al salón de Artes se encontraron con un chico pálido y de cabello obscuro teclear una computadora portátil mientras estaba sentado en un pupitre.

–Sai, pon el video. –dijo el chico.

Sai asintió mientas buscaba en una carpeta.

Los demás se posicionaron tras de el para ver la pantalla.

–Aquí está. –dijo el pelinegro dando clic a la pantalla.

Era un video de no más de cinco minutos.

En el se mostraba a una chica pelinegra, empapada por la lluvia, con las calcetas llenas de lodo, pateando sin piedad un balón y mandándolo todas las veces a la portería.

Hinata pestañeo. ¿De donde habían sacado eso?

–So-soy yo. –Murmuró recordando el día anterior.

–Si, nosotros no lo sabíamos hasta que hicimos zum hasta tu rostro. – explicó Sai.

–No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver este video con todo lo que esta pasando?

–Primero que nada, debo de decir que esto no es mi culpa ¡Lo juro! –exclamó Chouji.

–¡Esperen un momento! ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con el video de Hinata? –pregunto Tenten asustando a Chouji.

–Si. –admitió el pelinegro sin culpa o algún otro sentimiento. Chouji lo miro feo.

–¡Ustedes tienen la culpa de que acosen a Hinata! –grito Kiba.

–¡Sai lo publicó en todas las redes sociales que hay!

–Aja, miren. En YouTube tienes millones de visitas. – y efectivamente, Sai les enseñó el rating del video. Estaba en tercer lugar de los más vistos.

–¡Yo no entiendo nada! –exclamó Hinata. –¿Qué tiene que ver el video? ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

–Hinata-san, has ganado popularidad por tener esa gran habilidad de jugar fútbol. Pocas veces se ha visto esta habilidad y mas viniendo en una mujer. Todos están admirados. –explicó Sai mientras que Kiba y Tenten observaban impactados el computador.

–¿Por qué nunca nos habías contado que podías hacer esto Hinata? –pregunto Kiba un tanto molesto.

–Y-yo nunca lo he visto como a-algo extraordinario. –explicó Hinata diciendo la verdad. –T-todos están ex-exagerando con esto. –

–¿Exagerando? ¡Hinata-san! Usted puede hacer cosas que ni el equipo de la escuela puede… supongo que sabe más del fútbol ¿No?

–Bu-bueno si. –respondió nerviosa mientras miraba sus pies. Sabia lo suficiente para considerarse aficionada de ese deporte.

–Tendrás que darnos varias explicaciones Hinata… – advirtió Tenten mirándola con suspicacia. –Chicos – mencionó virando sus ojos. – a un no nos han dicho como es que consiguieron la grabación.

Chouji suspiro y revolvió sus cabellos. –Aceptó que esa si fue mi culpa. – asintió con la cabeza. – estábamos grabando un proyecto de la escuela para Orochimaru-sensei y cuando fuimos a grabar los campos de entrenamiento yo tenía demasiada hambre… –

–Como siempre. –comentó Sai.

–¡¿TE CALLAS?! –grito agitando su puño y mirándolo enfurecido. Una vez calmado prosiguió. –Como decía, tenía mucha hambre. Así que fuimos a la cafetería y después de que terminara de almorzar, nos dimos cuenta de que la cámara se nos había olvidado en el campo. Rápidamente fuimos hasta haya y nos dimos cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Afortunada mente la cámara no se descompuso y cuando estuvimos editando los vídeos para entregarle el trabajo a sensei, nos encontramos el video de Hinata. Me dejo bastante impresionado a decir verdad y por esa razón decidí guardarlo…

–Y –interrumpió Sai. –yo pensé buena idea subirlo a redes sociales para que el mundo se diera cuenta de tus habilidades Hinata -san.

Hinata se ruborizo cuando escucho eso. –En-entonces… ¿Por eso tanto alboroto?

–El video llegó a toda la preparatoria. – rio un poco. –Creo que hasta mire al conserje mirando tu video.

–Después de esto ya no serás un cero a la izquierda Hinata-san… –fue callado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dado por Tenten.

–¡Cuidado con lo que dices estúpido!

Mientras Tenten zarandeaba a Sai de un lado a otro, y los otros de os chicos trataban de separarla del pobre infeliz… Hinata pensaba seriamente en ese video.

¿Sería cierto que dejaría de ser la burla de toda la preparatoria? ¿Tendría una nueva oportunidad para ser "alguien" ahí?

Ella no buscaba fama ni popularidad, lo único que quería era salir de ese pozo para que Sakura ya no la considerará la presa más débil de la cadena alimenticia. Para que la dejará en paz…

–Sai-san…–pronunció haciendo que su dulce voz parará el alboroto que tenía enfrente.

Tenten dejo de ahorcar a Sai, pero mantenía sus manos en el cuello de morocho. Chouji sujetaba el brazo de Sai para halarlo hacia el y quitarle a la "bestia" de encima y Kiba trataba de apaciguar a Tenten mientras la jalaba de sus hombros.

Todos habían quedado en esa posición al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

–¿Si?

Al tener la atención que necesitaba, se dispuso a hablar. –Como… ¿Co-como puedo dejar de ser un cero a la izquierda?

La pregunta los sorprendió gratamente a los cuatro.

–Hinata… –susurró Tenten con la cejas caídas.

Su amiga pedía ayuda a gritos… desesperadamente y ella nunca de dio cuenta hasta que la escucho decir esas palabras, con los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

Ella… era una pésima amiga.

Desanimada retiró sus manos del cuello del chico y se hizo a un lado con la cabeza gacha.

–¿Qué diablos dices Hinata? ¡Tu no eres un cero a la izquierda! Eres una gran persona y la mejor amiga que hay… ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –grito Kiba molesto al oír a su amiga llamarse de esa forma. El en verdad la consideraba la mejor amiga que podía tener, al igual que Tenten claro esta.

Hinata bajo la mirada. –Eso sólo lo soy ante los ojos de ustedes Kiba-kun. –

–¡Mentira! No sólo nosotros lo vemos… –trago duro sin saber como hacerla entender que ella no era eso que se creía. –Tal vez los demás aún no se dan cuenta del gran tesoro que eres, pero eso es por que no han querido conocerte más… –

La pelinegra levantó la mirada, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y unas pequeñas gotas saladas bajando por sus pómulos. –Gracias Kiba-kun… pero ya no quiero seguir esperando a que se tomen la molestia de conocerme.

Kiba la miro con preocupación. Quiso decirle algo más… ¡lo que fuera! Pero no le salió nada de los labios. No tenía idea de como consolarle. Volteó hacia Tenten buscando ayuda y la encontró mirando al suelo con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

–Puedo ayudarte en eso Hinata-san –respondió amablemente Sai hacia la chica. – Me caes bastante bien, tienes algo que me gusta… –

Las mojadas mejillas de Hinata se colorearon ante el cumplido.

–En el buen sentido claro. – aclaró el chico sonriendo. –Por eso te ayudaré, además de que eso me ayudará a mi también. –explico Sai confundiendo a los presentes. No preguntaron a que se refería por miedo al disparate que podía salir de la boca del peli negro.

–¡Muchas gracias Sai -san! –hizo una gran reverencia confundiendo al chico.

–Deja de agacharte de esa manera Hinata-san… –

–Se llama reverencia idiota. –explico Chouji rodando los ojos.

Hinata se enderezo rápidamente confundida. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que era reverencia?

–Se lo que se están preguntando… –habló Chouji. –El fue criado por militares por muchos años, además de que no vivía aquí en Japón, el es de Estados unidos.

–¿Y como es que habla tan bien el idioma? –pregunto Kiba asombrado por la información.

–Aprendo rápido. –explico Sai sonriendo. – En fin – volteó hacia Hinata. –¿Quieres mi ayuda Hinata-san?

Hinata asintió rápidamente estando muy segura de si decisión.

–Bueno, esto no será fácil pero tampoco imposible. Solo advierto que esto llevará tiempo, no será de un día para otro. –dijo Sai mientras Hinata asentía de acuerdo.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra la campana de entrada había sonado, dado por avisado de que las clases estaban apunto de empezar.

–¿Qué tal sí nos vemos todos a la hora de receso? Necesitaré también su ayuda chicos.

Dijo refiriéndose a los demás.

Todos asintieron.

Hinata sólo suspiro temblorosamente.

.

.

.

.

–¿Qué mierda…? –murmuró Sakura mirando la pantalla de su celular.

A su lado Ino miraba también la pantalla, pero en cambio ella tenía una gran sonrisa.

–¿No es fantástico? ¡Ella es increíble! –

–¿No te has dado cuenta de quien es ella? ¡Es Hinata Hyuga! La cieguita, la nerd, la cero personalidad… ¡Ella no puede ser increíble!

–Sabes que odio que te expresas así de las personas Sakura… –dijo mirándola de forma reprobatoria. – deberías al menos aceptar que es un gran talento el que tiene.

–El único talento que aceptó que tiene es el de ser una basura. –

Ino miro a su amiga de la infancia con tristeza.

Ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura Haruno que ella conocía.

–Mejor me voy a clases… la campana ya sonó. – aviso con voz apagada, antes de tomar su mochila y levantarse de la banca en la que estaba sentada con Sakura.

Mientras Ino se alejaba para tomar la clase que le tocaba, Sakura miraba la pantalla con furia.

Esa chica cegatona no podía robarle popularidad, ella no podía ser más que ella jamás. Sabía de sobra que con ese video no podía ser mejor que ella, pero tampoco iba a permitir que saliera de la cueva en la que pertenecía.

–Me haré cargo de que regreses a tu hogar mi querida Hinatita. –murmuró mirando con furia a la chica que pateaba una y otra vez un balón.

.

.

.

.

–Muy bien clase, regreso en un momento. Iré a la dirección por unas copias. Por lo tanto, ustedes quédense copiando esto que esta en el pizarrón. – con un plumón golpeó dicho pizarrón el cual estaba repleto de palabras. –No hagan un desastre por favor. Vuelvo pronto.

Después de que el profesor saliera de la aula, el silencio fue sustituido por las voces de los estudiantes.

Algunos pocos hacían lo que su profesor le había encargado, mientras los demás estaban hablando entre sí, unos jugando como estúpidos y otros chismeando.

Ese último era el caso de Naruto y sus inseparables amigos.

Shikamaru estaba mirando a todos con aburrimiento, Sasuke estaba apuntando lo que el profesor había mandado a hacer, Suigetsu jugaba con un lápiz, Jūgo miraba por la ventana del salón y Rock Lee hablaba con Naruto sobre el siguiente partido que sería en unos días.

–Los jugadores de la escuela Suna son muy buenos ¡Son dignos rivales! –exclamó el chico de cejas pobladas. –¡Estoy muy ansioso Naruto-kun! Ya quiero que llegue el gran día…–

–Si ganamos este partido, estaremos cada vez más cerca de las finales. –comentó Shikamaru. – y si estamos más cerca de las finales tendremos que jugar contra equipos más fuertes que Suna.

–Eso no importa. Para eso estamos entrenando tan duro. – Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. – No importa si tenemos que entrenar más horas de lo que acostumbramos.

–Habla por ti mismo. –murmuró Shikamaru poniendo sobre la mesa ambos brazos para después esconder su rostro entre estos.

–¡Shikamaru-kun! ¡Tienes que hacer que el fuego de la juventud arda en ti! –

–El cejon tiene razón Nara. Déjate de holgazanear o y juro que si perdemos por ti y pateare de culo. –amenazó Suigetsu harto de la flojera de su amigo.

–¿Quién dijo que no jugaré bien? – habló sin despegar su rostro de la mesa. – Si lo haré, pero admito que esto se pone cada vez más difícil.

–¿Y que tendría sentido si así no lo fuera Shikamaru-san? –habló Jūgo. – Si es fácil entonces no valdría la pena.

Lee asintió hacia el comentario de uno de los mejores porteros que había tenido el Instituto. –¿Tu que opinas Sasuke-kun?

–Sólo estoy esperando a que me nombren capitán del equipo. –dijo con altanería sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

Naruto alzó una ceja y volteó hacia su amigo-rival. –¿Qué te hace pensar que eso será así teme?

–Por que así será. Lo merezco.

–Eso no es verdad –dijo Naruto estando en total desacuerdo. – Yo eh estado entrenando día y noche para el puesto, lo merezco yo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. –Para ser el capitán de un equipo se requiere cerebro, algo que tu no tienes dobe.

Mientras ambos discutían, los tres chicos se mantenían expectantes, volteando hacia el chico que hablaba para después voltear hacia quien contestaba.

Naruto boqueo un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño. –¡Claro que tengo cerebro, estúpido!

–Tu sólo tienes fuerza bruta. No conoces ni sabes planear una buena estrategia.

–Si eso se necesita para ser líder de el equipo, entonces yo seria perfecto. –dijo Shikamaru mirándolos con autosuficiencia.

–Shikamaru-kun es demasiado vago para ser el líder ¡Lo que el equipo realmente necesita es la llama de la juventud! ¡Yo seria perfecto para ser capitán! – Lee alzo el puño hacia arriba con unas llamas prendidas en sus ojos.

–¡Cállate cejotas! –grito Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido. –Yo tengo todo lo necesario para ser el mejor líder del equipo. –Se apuntó así mismo con el pulgar.

–¡Sueñas dientes de tiburón! –grito Naruto.

Y así se armó una disputa entre ellos. El único que se mantenía tranquilo era Jūgo, quien sólo miraba el alboroto que estaban armando sus compañeros.

Mientras los cuatro chicos gritaban hasta de lo que se iban a morir, los demás alumnos se acercaban para ver que pasaba ahí.

Justo cuando Suigetsu y Naruto estaban dispuestos a tumbarse los dientes el uno al otro, un chico de la clase grito alertando a todos.

–¡Cierren la boca! ¡Aoba-sensei ya viene junto a Guy-sensei!

En cuanto escucharon esas palabras, todo mundo se calló y corrió disparado a sus correspondientes asientos.

Todos parecían ángeles caídos del cielo, apuntando tranquilamente lo que su sensei había encargado.

Aoba abrió la puerta del salón encontrándose con dicha imagen. Sonrió ladinamente.

–Naruto, Rock Lee, Jūgo, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Suigetsu –

Los llamados respingaron en sus asientos, sintiendo que el alma se les salía del cuerpo.

¿Alguien había ido a acusarlos por su pequeña riña?

–Cambien esas caras chicos – el profesor carcajeo un par de veces. – No están en problemas, Guy requiere de su presencia.

Todos los chicos nombras sólo sacaron el aire que estaban conteniendo.

.

.

.

–¿QUE DICE? –pregunto incrédulamente el Uzumaki, sin creer lo que su profesor había dicho.

–Lo escucharon bien chicos. –Guy suspiro. –No vamos a las finales.

–Pe-pero, hemos estado entrenado duro los últimos meses. ¡vencimos varios equipos para estar en donde estamos! –Lee soltó unas cascadas de sus ojos. –¡No podemos tirar toda esa llama de la juventud por la borda!

Todos estaban atónitos. Guy era conocido por no rendirse nunca y por enfrentar cada reto con entusiasmo y jovialidad… ¿Por qué ahora de la nada quería tirar todo su trabajo a la basura?

–Hago esto chicos por que creo que hemos tenido demasiada suerte. Las finales son muchísimo más difícil que un simple partido contra equis Instituto. – suspiro sin creer lo que el mismo estaba diciendo. –Además, Nagato era uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo y ahora que el se cambió de Instituto y obviamente de equipo, esto se nos será mucho más difícil.

–¡Al carajo con Nagato Guy-sensei! Nosotros somos muy buenos también y podemos derrotar a cualquiera. –

Guy se rasco la nuca. –Me da mucha pena decir esto Naruto, pero somos unos de los peores equipos de todos. Tenemos que aceptar eso.

Ellos sabían que no eran el equipo estrella ni el favorito de nadie, pero hacían su mayor esfuerzo en mejorar cada día más.

Naruto bajo la mirada totalmente decaído. –Pensé que usted era el mejor entrenador de todos… –alzó la mirada y mostró su ceño fruncido, signo de que estaba furioso. –¡Es obvio que me equivoque! –grito antes de entrar nuevamente a su salón.

Guy bajo la mirada ante la declaración de su alumno. Tal vez tenía razón.

El resto del equipo imitó a Naruto, dejando al preocupado maestro sólo fuera del aula.

Tenía que hacer algo.

.

.

.

.

–¿Qué haces Sai? –pregunto Chouji al chico pálido que tecleaba la laptop.

–Ya te enteraste de lo que dijo el entrenador no.

El chico regordete sólo asintió sin entender aún.

–Tengo la solución a nuestros problemas…. – apretó el botón de enviar antes de sonreír hacia el chico de cabello anaranjado.

.

.

.

Derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo…

Eso era lo único que Hinata miraba. Sus pies mientras caminaba.

Se le hacía imposible mantener la mirada alta ya que cada vez que volteaba hacia algún lugar, alguien ya la estaba mirando o hablando de ella y eso era tan incómodo.

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención.

Apretó sus libro contra su pecho estando dispuesta a ir hacia donde Sai le había dicho para empezar con eso en lo que le ayudaría.

Sinceramente no sabía que le depararía y le daba un poco de miedo no saber que era lo que Sai tenía planeado.

Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta a un pasillo, se topó con un maestro de la gran institución.

Del susto sus libros se cayeron y ella quedó totalmente avergonzada.

–¡Gu-guy-sensei! – exclamó haciendo una reverencia. –¡Siento mi torpeza! –se disculpó tomando rápidamente los dos libros que habían quedado tirados en el suelo.

–¡Que tonterías dices Hinata-chan! –se carcajeo un par de veces. –No fue nada mi querida joven… te estuve buscando por todas partes ¡Es genial que nos hayamos tropezado!

–¿A mi? –pregunto confundida.

–Si, a ti. –dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos se cerrarán. –¿Podrías acompañarme? Necesitamos hablar de algo.

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir.

–Hai. –

–Vamos al gimnasio entonces… ¡Andando! – alzó su mano y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia dicho lugar.

Una gotita de sudor recorrió la nuca de Hinata al ver la efusividad de niño que tenía Guy.

Mientras le seguía el paso se preguntaba ¿Qué era de lo que tenía que hablar con ella?

Era extraño que el profesor de física quisiera tratar con ella de algo siendo que ella no destacaba mucho en esa materia y no estaba en ningún equipo.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban entrando a él gimnasio de la Academia.

–¡Chicos! –llamó Guy a sus jugadores. Inmediatamente ellos asistieron al llamado de su entrenador.

Entre ellos estaba Sai y Chouji, quien sólo saludaron con una sonrisa a Hinata, quien correspondió de igual manera.

–Díganos Guy-sensei, ¿Dónde esta ese jugador que nos sacará de este lío? –

Al escuchar esa voz, Hinata dirigió su mirada al chico y no faltaron ni dos segundos para ver de quien se trataba.

Lo conocía desde la primaria, más nunca habían hablado pues el chico siempre la miraba con… ¿Enojo? No tenía ni idea de por que la miraba así pero por esa causa ella lo evadía a toda costa.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Guy respondió a la pregunta del rubio.

–El jugador que nos hará ganar las finales es… ¡Esta chica que esta aquí! –apunto con sus dos manos a Hinata que sólo lo miraba con una cara de impresión.

Todos los demás, menos Chouji y Sai, miraban con la misma incredulidad a su entrenador.

El lugar se quedo en un silencio tenso, haciendo que Hinata empezará a temblar de nervios.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando su sensei? Sabía que le faltaban un par de tornillos pero esto ya era el colmo.

–¿Es broma verdad? –pregunto Naruto soltando unas carcajadas. –Buen chiste Guy-sensei pero no es momento de bromear. Ya díganos quien es el chico. –pregunto asomándose de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar al "chico".

Guy carraspeo. –Lo que dije no fue broma Naruto… –

Naruto se paralizó en su lugar y volteó a ver a su sensei con una mueca de terror.

Miro a la pequeña chica que sólo temblaba ante la mirada incrédula de todos los jugadores.

–¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza sensei? ¡Es una chica! –

–¡Una chica que tiene habilidades impresionantes Naruto! – exclamó Guy.

Hinata a su lado, sólo jaló un poco de su camisa llamando la atención de Guy rápidamente. –Sensei, aún no entiendo de que trata todo esto.

–¡Oh cierto! –se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente. –Te eh traído hasta acá sin explicación alguna. Veras Hinata, el equipo paso a las finales, con mucha suerte por cierto – aclaró Guy haciendo que los chicos se apenaran. –El caso es que no creo que podamos ganar tan siquiera el primer encuentro. – Se rasco la nuca ante la incrédula mirada de Hinata. La chica estaba flipada al oír decir eso a su sensei con tanto pesimismo. –¡Y tu nos puedes ayudar a ganar Hinata-chan! –antes de que la chica pudiese replicar, Guy se adelantó. –Mire tu video, fue lo más fabuloso que en visto en mucho tiempo ¡Estoy impresionado! – Guy tomó los hombros de la Hyuga y los agito fuertemente haciendo que la chica hasta se mareara un poco. – ¡Te necesitamos!

Nunca se imagino todo aquello. De verdad que era algo tan descabellado, tanto que no podía ser posible que a su profesor se le ocurriera tal barbaridad. Y es que, nunca había visto a una mujer en un equipo de fútbol conformado por… sólo hombres.

–Entonces que dices Hinata, ¿Aceptas formar parte del equipo? –pregunto con entusiasmo el profesor de educación física, Guy.

La peli negra desvió un poco su mirada del profesor, para encontrar al fondo a uno de los jugadores del equipo, quien la miraba furiosamente.

Volvió su vista a Guy quien la miraba suplicante.

¿Sería correcto aceptar?

Lo único que menos quería era causar problemas.

.

.

.

Y aquí empieza la gran historia…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y que disculpen mi retraso. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Me disculpo ante cualquier error ortográfico, sigo trabajando en ello.**


	3. Desiciones

**Advertencia** : _Mundo alterno y personajes_

 **Aclaración** : _Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **# _3_** _Decisiones_.

* * *

Estaba metida en un aprieto demasiado gordo a decir verdad. Parecía fácil sólo decir un; si o un no. Pues no. No era fácil tomar decisiones y menos del tamaño de esta.

Si bien amaba el fútbol con toda su alma, sabía que si aceptaba iba a ser difícil que su padre arisco quisiera dejarla jugar este deporte, ya que su hija no tenía que tener la cabeza en cosas "interesarías". Para el, la vida consistía en un solo estar preparado para ser alguien importante en el mundo de los negocios.

Por otro lado, también se hallaba el hecho de que al parecer los integrantes del equipo no estaban del todo de acuerdo con la decisión de su entrenador. El que parecía más molesto, era cierto rubio que no dejaba de ponerle la mirada encima. Al parecer hallaba bastante molesto.

Tal vez era un machista o también estaba el simple hecho de que extrañamente no la soportaba ni en pintura.

Se aclaró la garganta tratando de que el nudo que se había formado en ella desapareciera.

–¿Qué dices Hinata-chan? –pregunto nuevamente el entrenador.

–E-este…. –Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo –Y-yo…. ¡Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar bien mi respuesta entrenador!

–Hum, entiendo Hinata-chan – Guy asintió sonriente – Sólo puedo darte hasta mañana. Todos nos veremos aquí cuando las clases finalicen ¿Entendido? – aviso a todos volteando hacia sus pupilos.

–¡Hai Sensei! – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Guy asintió conforme – Entonces, ¿nos vemos aquí Hinata-chan?

Hinata asintió torpemente. –Hai Guy-sensei – hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el maestro y los chicos antes de salir rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Guy con su equipo.

–¿Qué rayos esta pensando viejo? –pregunto Suigetsu sin entender que tramaba su loco profesor.

–Al parecer no están enterados de la nueva viralidad de internet – dicho eso, sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a teclear en el para enseñarles el video. – Tomen y miren de lo que estoy hablando – les extendió el celular a sus jugadores y Naruto terminó por agarrarlo.

Cada segundo que pasaba hacia que solo los jugadores se impresionaran más y más por la destreza de la chica. Unos se convencieron de que Guy había tomado la decisión correcta, mientras tres chicos aún no estaban de acuerdo.

–Por cierto, gracias por la sugerencia y el video Sai – todos voltearon hacia Sai con impresión.

–¿Tu sabías de esto? –pregunto Shikamaru.

El pelinegro asintió un par de veces. – De hecho Chouji y yo la grabamos por accidente ¿No es genial como juega? –

Lee, Jūgo y Shikamaru sólo asintieron estando de acuerdo, mientras que Sasuke, Suiguetsu y obviamente Naruto, no lo estaban.

–¡Guy-sensei! Esto es un gran error ¡Sólo fue suerte la que hizo que tirara así! –

–¿Suerte, Naruto? Pateo más de diez veces y todas fueron acertadas sólo por ¿suerte? – negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. – No señor, eso no fue suerte eso fue habilidad innata. Ella es una jugadora, lo lleva en la sangre. Tengo un buen presentimiento con ella –

–Es una chica – apunto Sasuke como si eso fuese un gran problema. – Se ve débil, asustadiza, escuálida y muy pequeña. No nos sirve –

–Exacto, es sólo una chica. Sería mejor si hubiese sido alguien como Tenten o Tayuya, pero ¿Hinata? ¡Ella se tropieza con sus propios pies! –exclamó Suigetsu uniéndose a sus compañeros.

–Basta – calló con seriedad a los chicos. – puede que sea una mujer, pero eso no quita que al parecer tire mejor que ustedes. No les permito que vuelvan a hablar así de ella, ni de alguna otra chica. Las chicas también tienen fuerza, también pueden practicar deportes rudos. No es la culpa de los demás que sólo ustedes tres sean unos machistas así que no se habla más. Si mañana Hinata nos da una respuesta positiva vamos a tratarla como una de nosotros. Como parte del equipo y de la familia que somos ¿Entendido? –

–Hai Guy-sensei – estuvieron de acuerdo sólo Sai, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru y Jūgo. Quienes al parecer no les desagradaba la idea de tener de compañera a Hinata.

Guy volteó hacia sus otros tres jugadores quienes sólo miraban hacia diferentes direcciones con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Entendido chicos?

Se miraron un momento de reojo entre ellos, para después sacar el aire con desgana. –Hai – pronunciaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Genial, nos vemos mañana chicos –

* * *

–¿Vas a aceptar? –pregunto Tenten mientras caminaba a un lado de su amiga. Ambas iban directo a la casa de la castaña ya que tenían un proyecto por hacer juntas.

–Aún no lo se… –musito la Hyuga. –Creo que mi padre no aceptaría que juegue futbol. Ya sabes lo que piensa sobre… –

–Perder el tiempo en cosas innecesarias – interrumpió y terminó lo que iba a decir Hinata, sabiéndose muy bien lo que pensaba el señor Hiashi. –No creo que sea desperdiciar el tiempo practicar un deporte. Al contrario, es mejor para la salud mantenerte haciendo ejercicio –

–A el solamente le importa la empresa –susurro apretando sus labios.

Tenten miro con preocupación a Hinata. –Estoy segura que no sólo le importa eso Hina –

Hinata agradeció a Tenten con la mirada pues sabía a lo que se refería. – Gracias Tenten-chan–

La castaña sonrió ampliamente. –¿Ya le dijiste a Kiba y a Shino sobre esto? –

–No pero se los diré mañana –

Tenten asintió hacia su amiga. –¿Qué comeremos antes de estudiar? Muero de hambre – se quejó sobándose el estómago.

Hinata llevo su dedo índice a los labios y pensó un poco. –¿Ramen?

–Humm, es una buena opción. El mejor restaurante de ramen nos queda a dos cuadras de aquí… ¿vamos? –

–Hai –asintió la oji perla.

* * *

Teuchi miro extrañado a su mejor cliente.

Nunca lo había visto con tal cara. Parecía… molesto, pero no molestó como cuando era un berrinche. Se miraba molesto enserio.

–Caramba Naruto ¿Por qué esa cara? –se acercó a la barra y le entregó un plato de su querido ramen.

El rubio tomo dos segundos en reaccionar y tomó los palillos. –No es nada viejo. Sólo que hoy no fue un buen día.

Teuchi lo miro sin creerle pues el no se ponia así por un "mal dia". Algo realmente grave tenía que haberle pasado para que trajera esa carota de ogro. Sin querer mostrarlo más, el sólo asintió y le dio su espacio al rubio para que pudiera almorzar tranquilo.

Al verse sólo, Naruto tomó sus palillos y empezó a devorar su plato con ansias. El que estuviese enojado no significaba que eso iba a quitarle el apetito ¡No señor! Esa chica no le arruinaría el apetito también. Ya le había arruinado el día, no dejaría que le arruinaría el almuerzo.

Quiso pedir otra orden de ramen para saciar su hambre de perro pero ante de que pudiera llamar a Teuchi, escucho una voz que no le agradaba nada.

–¿Tienes mucha hambre Tenten-chan?

–Bastante Hinata, ya te lo había dicho… –

Fruncio el ceño y paro la oreja para escuchar más bien la conversación de las dos amigas.

–Y entonces… ¿Te emociona el hecho de ser una de las primeras niñas en entrar a un equipo de fútbol varonil? –se sentó en unas de las mesas del fondo del local junto con su amiga.

–Aun n-no estoy en el equipo –

–Deberías aceptar Hinata. Lo de tu padre se puede resolver –

–Si, pero será muy difícil… –musito la Hyuga para que después se escuchará la voz de el dueño del local.

–¡Buenas tardes chicas! ¿Qué les sirvo? – exclamó Teuchi con su típica y agradable amabilidad con la que siempre trataba a su clientela. Sus ojos fueron a dar a la pequeña peli negra y en cuanto la miro, sintió que ya la había visto en otra parte. –Ummm –

–¿Pasa algo señor? –pregunto la chica de chongos al ver que el adulto no apartaba la vista de una ya nerviosa Hinata.

–Es sólo que.. siento que ya te eh visto antes ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Hinata brinco sobre su asiento y miro al adulto. –Hinata Hyuga –dijo en un susurro que apenas y fue escuchado por el hombre.

–¡Oh Hyuga! –trono los dedos al recordar. –¿Tu padre es Hiashi cierto? –

La chica asintió un par de veces con nerviosismo.

–Hiashi fue compañero de la escuela primaria y secundaria a la que asistía –comentó con una sonrisa recordando los viejos tiempos. – ¿Cómo esta el? ¿Sigue igual de gruñón? Sin ofender querida –

En vez de sentirse ofendida por el comentario hacia su padre, sólo carcajeo suavemente. –Supongo que si.

Teuchi río y negó con la cabeza. –Ese Hiashi. Por favor mándale saludos de mi parte. El y yo éramos muy buenos amigos –

¿Su padre tuvo amigos en la secundaria? Esa si era una sorpresa.

–Claro que si señor… eh – lo miro dudosa.

–Me llamó Teuchi – extendió su mano para saludarla con un apretón. –Teuchi Hanamuri.

Hinata aceptó el apretón con una sonrisa. –Mucho gusto Hanamuri-san… –

Teuchi río al escucharla llamarlo así. –Tenías que ser hija de Hiashi. Sólo llámame Teuchi, de la otra manera me haces sentir muy viejo –

–¡Oh! Y-yo lo siento Teuchi-san –se disculpó ante la mirada risueña del adulto.

Quiso zanjar ese tema y pasar a preguntarles lo que querían de comer pero su hija se adelantó.

–Oh kami-sama – Ayame se hacerlo a la mesa con una bandeja en manos mientras miraba con asombro a Hinata. –¿Tu eres la chica de los goles y la portería?

Hinata respingo nuevamente impresionada. –Su-supongo… –

–¡Oh que emoción tenerte de frente! –exclamó la chica evidentemente emocionada para después sacar volando a Teuchi para que se quitará de eh medio. Al fondo sólo se escucharon unos trastos rompiéndose pero Ayame ni se inmutó. –Eres un gran ejemplo para nosotras las mujeres, ya era hora de que alguien como tu saliera a defendernos.

Hinata estaba perdida mientras miraba a Ayame con asombro.

Mientras tanto Tenten sólo alargó su mano hacia la charola que sostenía Ayame y tomó de ella una malteada de fresa y un plato de ramen. Presentía que eso se tardaría un poco y ella moría de hambre.

–¿De-defenderlas? –

–Oh si; ya sabes. Los hombres son unos machistas y no creen que las mujeres somos capaces de cosas que ellos hacen. Pero tu ¡cielos, nunca había visto a una mujer patear tan bien! –

Lo que decía Ayame tenía cierto sentido. Por eso ahora las chicas también la alababan y por eso algunos chicos del equipo no querían que ella se uniera. Le estaba hallando sentido a todo.

–¿Podría darme su autógrafo Hinata-san? –

–¿Autógrafo dices? –balbuceo sorprendida.

–¡Claro! Cuando usted sea famosa esto tendrá mucho valor –sacó un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta de la bolsa de su delantal blanco. Seguro dichas cosas las ocupaba para tomar órdenes. –Tome –le extendió ambas cosas esperando a que ella las tomará.

La Hyuga volteó hacia Tenten con una mirada de duda.

Al notar esa mirada, la castaña quien estaba con los cachetes inflados debido a todos los fideos que tenía dentro de la boca, sólo asintió a la Hyuga dándole ánimos.

Aún con duda y nerviosa, tomó ambas cosas para la emoción de Ayame quien permanecía con una gran sonrisa.

Miro la hoja aún blanca y sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

Ese sería el primer autógrafo que daba. Era emocionante y se sentía lindo que una persona se admirara de ti por tus talentos.

Le estaba empezando a agradar.

Puso su linda y elegante firma en la hoja de papel mientras recordaba como es que se daba un autógrafo.

–Humm ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

–Ayame Hinamuri –pronunció con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió y siguió escribiendo para después terminar y darle la libreta y pluma a la chica.

Emocionada tomo ambas cosas y se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

Arriba estaba la firma de Hinata la cual era cursiva y abajo había un pequeño mensaje.

 _"Para Ayame Hinamori, mi primer fan. "_

Sin poder evitarlo Ayame chillo emocionada y abrazo su libreta.

–¡Es hermoso! Gracias Hinata-san –hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la Hyuga y después le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que Hinata se sintiera bien consigo misma. –¡Oh y disculpen mi torpeza! Seguro no les han traído la comida… –

Tenten sorbió el último fideo del plato y se limpió la boca con el brazo. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. –Noup, y tenemos bastante hambre ¿Podrás traernos dos platos de ramen de cerdo y dos vasos de te helado?

–¡Hai! Enseguida les traigo la orden –hizo una nueva reverencia y volteó hacia Hinata dándole una nueva sonrisa. –Gracias –

–No hay de que Ayame-san – dijo Hinata con sinceridad.

Ayame asintió y se fue emocionada hacia la cocina.

–Wow, así que ya eres famosa Hinata –Tenten le sonrió con entusiasmo mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

–Sólo es un video Tenten –comentó restándole importancia.

–Ajaaa –se tomó lo que restaba de su malteada.

Casi escupe el líquido del susto que sintió cuando escucho el fuerte tronido de la puerta de vidrio del local siendo cerrada.

–Oie ¿Qué fue eso? –

–No lo se –susurro la Hyuga mirando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Pateo a una pobre e inocente piedra mientras caminaba enfurruñado hacia su hogar. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y frunció el ceño.

Ella no había hecho la gran cosa y ya se estaba volviendo famosa.

Cielos no podía ser que una chica lo estuviera superando en el fútbol.

A él que ese deporte siempre había sido su todo. Todos esos años de su vida había practicado día y noche tratando de conseguir lo que ella había conseguido en una puta tarde lluviosa. Ahora todos mundo admiraría a esa chica quien sólo era una niña de papi consentida por su papi rico quien seguro le daba todo lo que quería con tan solo un chaquear de dedos.

Odiaba a esa chica y a su padre. Eran unos ricachones que disfrutaban de la vida a sus anchas sin ningún problema alguno. Tirando dinero por doquier.

Seguro y ese video fue editado… ¿sería eso?

¿Chouji y Sai serían capaces de caer en tal bajes?

No lo creía de ellos, pero tampoco estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Mañana hablaría con ellos dos y les pediría una buena explicación.

* * *

Cepillo suavemente su cabellera azulina deshaciendo así el último nudo que había en ella.

Se miro en el espejo y sólo admiro su cabello. Estaba orgullosa de el.

Era tan largo y sedoso… le recordaba tanto a ella.

Suspiró cansada y se tumbó en su amplia cama, para seguidamente hacerse bolita sobre su cama.

Cuando llegó de la casa de Tenten quiso ver a su padre para comentarle sobre su viejo amigo de la secundaria y primaria, más no pudo, ya que el se encontraba ocupado y no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Decepcionada había ido al cuarto de Hanabi para platicarle sobre lo ocurrido en la escuela pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que la pequeña Hyuga se había dormido temprano.

Sin que darle otra cosa que hacer, se conformo con retirarse a su habitación para tomar un relajante baño de burbujas para después acostarse en su mullida cama.

Abrazo una almohada y miro en dirección a la gran ventana que había frente a ella. La vista hacia afuera le regalaba una espectacular imagen de el amplio e infinito cielo junto con miles de estrellas brillantes acompañadas de la inmensa y hermosa luna color plata.

Amaba la luna. Era hermosa, grande y brillante; además de que estaba ahí cuando más la necesitabas. Alumbraba su oscuridad y llenaba su alma de paz. Era una vista sencillamente hermosa.

Era un regalo hermoso de la naturaleza.

Mientras admiraba dicha estrella gigante, también pensaba en lo ocurrido ese día.

Vaya que cambiaron muchas cosas ese día ¿Y quien lo iba a pensar? Si cuando se levanto pudo jurar que iba a ser un día cualquiera más de su difícil vida. Lo único que le gustaba de sus despertares es que sabía que tenía amigos fieles y tenía una hermosa hermana que nunca la dejaba al borde del precipicio.

Eso era lo que la tenía constantemente viva y "feliz".

Pero ahora… ¿Qué haría?

El fútbol era un gran deporte que ella adoraba con rodó su ser. Aquella tarde se sintió tan viva y tan libre pateando el balón con energía y entusiasmo… en la cancha era otra Hinata y esa Hinata le gustaba mucho más.

¿Aceptaría ser parte del equipo?

Si quería, lo anhelaba con todo su ser pero sabía que su padre tal vez no la dejaría cumplir su sueño; de nuevo.

Suspiró frustrada y recordó también la tarde en la cafetería.

Fue tan lindo saber que alguien admiraba lo que hacías, saber qque alguien se proclamaba fan tuyo y que confiaba en ti. Además de que Ayame le había abierto los ojos.

Sería genial jugar fútbol para demostrarle a los chicos que las féminas no sólo son unas muñecas delicadas.

Le gustaba esa idea.

Sonrió al pensar en todas esas cosas. Tal vez al final de todo, si tenía una oportunidad para ser alguien que ella realmente quería ser.

–¿Tu que harías en mi lugar mamá? –susurro mirando la foto de una mujer de cabello negro y sonrisa dulce que sostenía a una bebe en sus brazos. Con esa última pregunta en su mente, cerro los ojos sumiéndose a un profundo sueño.

* * *

La campana de inicio de clases resonó por toda la escuela haciendo que los alumnos de diferentes grados fueran a sus designadas clases.

Los pasillos se fueron vaciando poco a poco haciendo que en un par de minutos estos se encontraran finalmente desiertos y silenciosos. Nada por ningún lado, sólo paz y los casilleros.

Pero… dicho silencio fue interrumpido bruscamente por una respiración agitada y un zapateo rápido. Era nada mas y nada menos que Hinata la que se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo en busca de su casillero.

¿Por qué?

Se había levantado tarde y como consecuencia se retrasó en camino a la escuela y no sólo ella misma si no que también hizo que Hanabi llegará tarde a la secundaria. Debido a su retraso ya ni pudo ir al despacho de su padre para decirle sobre el señor Teuchi.

 **Tonta Hinata**.

Patino en el suelo al ser que casi se pasa su casillero, sin perder tiempo abrió este y sacó el libro que necesitaba mientras a la vez metía los que ocuparía más tarde en sus siguientes clases.

Cerró de un portazo su casillero mientras rezaba internamente que nadie hubiese escuchado ese sonido estridente. Casi cae un par de veces pero gracias a Kami-sama pudo mantenerse de pie mientras corría.

Todo hubiese salido bien de no ser por…

–¡Kyaaaa! –

–¡Ahhhh! –

Un fuerte sonido resonó el pasillo.

Hinata frunció su ceja del dolor que sentía en su espalda. Soltó un quejido y trató de no derramar ni una sola lágrima por el dolor que sentía en su columna. Tenía que tranquilizarse, seguro sólo era un dolor momentáneo por la caída.

Fue optimista y recordó que debía llegar a clase, así que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, pues el piso ya se le estaba haciendo cómodo, trató de levantarse para seguir con su carrera. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo que encontró fue sorprendente.

Una cabellera rubia estaba sobre sus pechos. Al parecer el chico también había recibido un fuerte impacto pues el sólo levantó la mirada poco a poco al igual que abrió sus dos ojos color… azul.

Sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse de forma sobre humana.

Era Naruto.

Naruto estaba sobre ella, sus piernas estaban abiertas y el estaba en medio de ellas.

Quiso gritar apenada por dicha posición pero nada salió de su garganta.

El rubio, que al parecer apenas estaba saliendo de su aturdimiento, plantó sus ojos en aquellas dos almohadas tan blanditas que habían hecho su caída menos dolorosa. Al percatarse que eran aquellos dos montículos no pudo hacer más que so sonrojarse igual o peor que Hinata.

Inmediatamente levantó la mirada para ver quien era la dueña de esos dos grandes… atributos.

Cuando posó sus orbes azules en la chica no pudo estar más avergonzado y sorprendido que antes.

–¡¿Hinata?! – pregunto en un grito mas para si mismo y de levanto como resorte de encima de la Hyuga. Podría decirse que levantara también fue malo, ya que al estar de pie tenía una vista de ella nada santa. Un hilo de sangre empezó a escurrirle de la nariz.

Apresurado llevo sus manos a las fosas nasales y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

–¡¿Podrías levantarte por favor?! –

Apenada por ese grito y al ver las expresiones de chico, a como pudo se levanto aún así con ese dolor tan fuerte de espalda.

Cuando estuvo de pie acomodo sus ropas y las sacudió para después hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

–¡Lo siento mucho Naruto-san! ¡Iba demasiado apurada y no me di cuenta que se ponía en mi camino! –exclamó roja y aún en pose de reverencia, mientras su cabello tapaba su rostro y con ello también su fuerte sonrojo.

Una vez que la hemorragia paro, Naruto volteó a ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Ella no lo engañaría con sus "buenos modales" de niña rica.

–Eres una torpe… –mascullo el Uzumaki mientras sacudía su camisa escolar.

Hinata no se impresiono ante ese apelativo tan grosero, pero si sintió tristeza.

–Y-yo… lo siento de verdad –susurro para después tomar su mochila del suelo con rapidez. –Disculpe las molestias tendré más cuidado. Si me disculpa tengo que ir a clases, sayonara – hizo nuevamente una reverencia pero esta vez más corta para después salir disparada en dirección a su salón, dejando a Naruto parado en medio del pasillo.

Por un momento se sintió mal por haberla insultado, el nunca se portaba así con una chica… pero esa chica… esa chica lograba que el hiciese eso. La detestaba, no soportaba verla.

Frunció nuevamente el ceño y chequeo la lengua.

Retomó su camino hacia el baño y trató de ignorar lo sucedido. Aún que sería un poco difícil de olvidar el hecho de que si cara terminará en…

Dejó de pensar en esas perversas cosas ya que de nuevo una fuerte hemorragia se hiso presente.

* * *

–Eso es absolutamente ¡genial! –exclamó Kiba con emoción. –¿No lo crees Shino? –pregunto volteando a ver a su amigo de gafas.

Shino ignoró la pregunta de Kiba y centro su atención en la menuda xhuxa que se hallaba sentada frente a el.

–¿Por qué nunca nos contaste sobre tu habilidad en el fútbol Hinata?

Hinata se removió incómoda en su asiento y empezó a jugar con la comida que había en su bento. –No lo se… nu-nunca lo creí importante –

–¡No seas así Hinata! Todos aquí sabemos que lo que haces es de admirar… – Kiba asintió ante lo dicho por el mismo. –Ya hasta tienes fanboys…–susurro con molestia al sentir todas esas miradas masculinas plantándose en la mesa donde acostumbraban a comer.

–¿Quién te enseñó a jugar fútbol? –pregunto Shino ajustando sus gafas.

–Etto… –

–¿Podrias enseñarme? –pregunto ahora Kiba con una sonrisa perruna.

–Y-yo… –se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–¿Qué posición dominas mejor en la cancha? –

–¿De que equipo eres fanática? –

–¿Jugador favorito? –

Volteaba de un lado a otro escuchando y mirando como sus amigos saltaban preguntas que ella no quería responder en esos momentos. No quería hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con el dichoso video ni con el equipo de la escuela.

–Es-este…–estaba apunto de volverse loca al escuchar el parloteo de sus amigos, pero gracias al cielo, llegó su salvación.

–Hinata-chan –exclamó Tenten con una sonrisa. –Te estaba buscando, necesito que me acompañes, Sai y Chouji quieren hablar contigo –

Ahora si parpadeo confundida.

¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de que?

–Vamos –tomó la pequeña mano de Hinata y la jaló hacia el frente para que se levantará de su asiento. –Nos vemos chicos –se despidió de los confundidos muchachos mientras Hinata tomaba torpemente su mochila.

–¡Ha-hasta luego! –exclamó saliendo de la cafetería siendo arrastrada por Tenten.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Hola queridos lectores! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este tercer capítulo :3 eh disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Espero poder actualizar pronto nuevamente, sin más quiero responder a unas preguntas que seguro se están haciendo._

 ** _¿Por qué Sakura es mala?_**

 _La razón de eso se verá más adelante. Ella en un principio no fue así pero malos tratos y momentos hicieron que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora._

 ** _¿Por qué a Hiashi le desagrada el fútbol?_**

 _Eso también lo veremos más adelante, y no, no sólo esta el hecho de que el fútbol le recuerd difunta esposa, aún hay una razón más._

 ** _¿Por qué Naruto no soporta a Hinata?_**

 _Esto tiene que ver con la posición económica de Hinata, además de otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con ella aún que el crea que si._

 _En fin, si desean preguntarme algo no duden en mandar MP, o regalarme un hermoso y sensual Review 7u7_

 _¡Agradecimientos a! : **Akime Maxwell** , axd-25, **Jpach07** , Karla, **holy24** , eluiska20, **MadeNaruHina26** , nova por siempre, **Luli92** y Guest. _

_Disculpen por cualquier error ortográfico._


	4. Formando parte de algo

**_ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

 ** _/Formando parte de algo /_**

* * *

Hinata miro interrogante al chico pálido que se situaba frente a ella. Llevaba callado más de un minuto y eso ya la hacia sentir una incomodidad terrible pues el silencio no era nada cómodo.

–¿Qué era lo que quería decirme, Sai-san? –habló por primera vez llamando la atención del peli negro.

Sai ladeo la cabeza. –Se supone que tienes que agradecerme ¿No? –

Ahora estaba más que confundida. –¿De que ha-habla?

–Pues yo hice que Guy-sensei se diese cuenta de tu habilidad de fútbol, ósea que me tiene que agradecer ¿no?

Sai si que era bastante raro.

–Humm, ¿Gracias? –

–No hay de que –mostró una de sus falsas sonrisas haciendo que un frío recorriera la espalda de Hinata.

–¿Eso era todo? –

Sai volvió a su inexpresivo rostro y negó con la cabeza. –¿Sigues queriendo a que te ayude a ser "alguien"? –

Hinata dudo unos segundos antes de asentir un par de veces. –Aún quiero ser alguien Sai -san.

Sai asintió. –Debemos empezar entonces.

–¿Empezar?

–Exacto. –Camino ala rededor de la chica poniéndola más nerviosa aún. –¿Aceptaras entrar al equipo? –

Aún no lo sabía. Aún tenía que pensar bien las cosas y organizar su mente. Tenía que idear planes para que su padre no supiera nada y para que el estar en un equipo no afectará sus calificaciones.

–No lo se…

–Deberías aceptar, ganarás más popularidad y respeto si formas parte del equipo. Es decir, nunca se había visto a una mujer en un equipo de hombres, darás de que hablar y te admiraran más que ahora. Lo que tienes es admiración temporal. Con el tiempo todos olvidarán el video al igual que tu serás olvidada –quedó parado frente a ella. – Si yo fuera tu, aceptaría estar en el equipo.

No había pensado en nada de eso y tenía que aceptar que Sai tenía razón.

–Yo… creo que podría intentarlo. –

Sai asintió conforme. –Esa será el primer paso del plan. Lo demás vendrá después y a su tiempo. –Camino hacia la puerta del salón que por cierto estaba vacío, dispuesto a salir. –Nos vemos en el gimnasio.

Hinata asintió aún en su lugar.

Una vez echo esto Sai salió completamente del salón de clases.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se pregunto internamente como había sido que se había metido en menudo caso.

–Sólo espero que funcione todo esto –

* * *

Rock Lee miro extrañado a su amigo rubio, ese que siempre era un resorte con patas. El inquieto que siempre andaba gritoneando y riendo… tenía una jeta que no era muy amigable y eso no era nada normal.

–Naruto-kun ¿Estas bien? – el chico sólo volteó a verlo de reojo para después resoplar fuertemente.

–No Lee, no estoy bien. –

–¡Eso es terrible Naruto-kun! –exclamó. –Si gustas puedes contarme que te tiene así.

Naruto miro nuevamente de reojo al chico y se dijo mentalmente que desahogarse no era mala idea.

–Lo que pasa es que… no me agrada el que una chica se vaya a integrar a nuestro equipo.

–¿Acaso piensas que una chica no es capaz de hacer este tipo de actividades?

–Agh no es eso, es sólo que… me siento humillado. – dijo en voz baja diciendo lo que en realidad sentía. – Yo eh entrenado muy duro todos estos años, pensando que había logrado ser el mejor de todos y de repente… –su rostro y voz endurecieron. – esa chica creída y tonta llegó a arruinarlo todo. En una mañana ella logro hacer tan perfectamente lo que yo no eh podido en años. Ella no merece tener este don.

–Yo no entiendo – confesó Rock Lee estando confundido. – Bueno entiendo que te sientas intimidado por las habilidades de Hinata pero no entiendo por que te expresas así de ella. La verdad yo la consideró una chica muy tierna y amable… –

–Por favor eso no es más que un disfraz muy bien elaborado. –dijo Naruto soltando una carcajada. –Ella es tonta, frívola y presumida como… su padre. –lo último lo soltó en un susurro.

Lee parpadeo. –¿Cómo dices?

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo llegó el profesor anunciando su llegada.

–Bien alumnos saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la página ciento diez. Hoy veremos algo que estará en su próximo examen así que por favor mucha atención.

Naruto suspiro y pensó que la atención era lo que menos tendría en esa hora. No podía sacar de su cabeza que esa chica estaría en su equipo. Que esa niña estaría metida en una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

* * *

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo y de cuestionarse infinitas veces si esto era lo que realmente quería, llegó a la conclusión de que… si quería ser parte del equipo de fútbol.

Es decir, tenía frente a ella una gran oportunidad. Podría salir de su cueva de timidez para enfrentar a todos con la cabeza en alto. Tendría respeto, admiración, y claro, lo más importante y por lo que más quería estar en el equipo era que por fin Sakura ya no la tendría a ella en la escala más baja de la cadena alimenticia de la escuela. Tal vez no dejaría de molestarla por completo pero al menos sabría que ella también era capaz de ser conocida por toda la escuela. Así que si, formaría parte del equipo de la escuela.

Decidida a todo por salir adelante con su plan, le contó a Tenten la decisión que había tomado. La castaña solo la miraba atenta, poniendo toda su atención sobre ella haciéndola sentir más confiada que al principio.

–Entonces Tenten-chan ¿tu que piensas de esto? –

La castaña sonrió ampliamente enseguida. –Yo creo que es una excelente idea Hinata, me alegra que quieras hacer esto pero... –

Hinata pestañeo un par de veces al ver que Tenten se quedo callada después de que dijo esa última palabra. –¿Pero que, Tenten-chan? –

–Ya sabes, tu padre y eso. –

–Ya lo había pensado pero eso no significa que habrá marcha atrás. –negó con la cabeza decidida.

–¿Le mentiras? –

–Si no hay nada más que hacer –suspiro y agachó la cabeza. – por primera vez en mi vida voy a mentirle a mi padre sobre algo tan grande. – se puso recta en su lugar y miro a Tenten mientras una especie de nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. –Yo no se mentir Tenten, soy espantosa haciendo eso. ¿Qué haré? –

–Tienes que aprender si quieres hacer esto Hinata. –Tenten agitó la mano al aire dando a entender que en realidad no era la gran cosa. –Es fácil. Sólo tienes que estar segura de ti misma, no titubees, míralo a los ojos y se coherente. Eso es todo.

Hinata asintió a todo lo que su amiga le decía. En su mente ya se encontraba elaborando un plan maestro para que todo saliera como ella lo deseaba. –Cubriré mis entrenamientos en la tarde o alguno que otro encuentro con que me inscribí a un equipo de matemáticas o algo así. El estará complacido con eso y no me preguntará más.

–¿Lo vez? Es fácil. Solo tienes que pensar bien y todo saldrá bieeeen. – le guiño el ojo.

–Aún así me sentiré muy rara haciéndole esto a papá.

Tenten arqueo una ceja. –¿Papá?

Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, Hinata abrió los ojos grande y se tapó la boca. –Quise de-decir padre.

–No entiendo por que nunca llamas papá a tu… emm papá.

–Le molesta que le diga papá. –Bufo bajando la mirada.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?

–No, pero un a vez que lo llamé así por accidente se me quedo mirando con extrañeza. Tal vez se enojó conmigo, por eso siempre me refiero a él como padre.

Tenten sólo miro a su amiga con pena. Si que su vida era muy complicada. Le daba gracias a Kami-sama con haberle dado un apellido que no era de la magnitud como el de Hinata. Gracias a ello vivía una vida bastante feliz. Su padre siendo maestro de luchas mixtas y su madre siendo una vendedora de armas (todo siendo legal obviamente).

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Hinata quiso cambiar el tema para hacer menos pesado el ambiente. –¿Y que opinas de los jugadores del equipo?

–Oh pues… –recordó bien a cada uno de ellos antes de continuar. – todos me caen bastante bien pero –hizo una pausa mostrando una mueca, confundiendo a Tenten. – creo que no soy del agrado de Naruto-san.

–¿Y eso a que se debe? –

Tenten estaba segura de algo, Hinata era tan adorable y linda que la primera impresión de todas las personas era que enseguida caía bien y a quien no le pasaba eso, regularmente era un idiota (como Sakura y su escuadrón de niñas estúpidas). Y Naruto… bueno Naruto no era muy listo que digamos pero en verdad le extrañaba que no simpatizara con Hinata ya que a Naruto le caía bien todo el mundo.

–Bu-bueno, ya lo había notado desde hace un tiempo. Siempre esta mirándome feo y hablándome hostilmente, como si enserio no deseará dirigirme la palabra. – bajo la mirada y llevo un mechón de su cabello para atrás de su oreja. –Hoy tropecé con el en la mañana, iba llegando tarde a la primera clase así que corrí para no retrasarme más. Torpemente no iba fijándome hacia el frente y pues choque con Naruto-san, llevándomelo conmigo hacia el suelo – se sonrojo hasta las orejas como un semáforo al recordar lo que sucedió esa mañana. – yo caí encima de el y creo que eso lo enfureció. Dijo que era una tonta y creo que estoy de acuerdo con el. –

–¡Qué cosas dices! No eres una tonta Hinata y el no debió de llamarte así. Si hablamos de tontos el se tuvo que haber llamado así mismo de esa manera – negó con la cabeza estando enojada con el rubio. –¿Tan si quiera ayudó a que levantaras del suelo?

Cohibida sobre su asiento, a Hinata no le quedo más que negar con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

–Es un idiota sin modales. – dijo decepcionada de Naruto. No es que fueran amigos del alma pero si que habían estudiado todos los grados juntos. Lo conocía bastante bien para deducir que fue un completo idiota con su amiga.

–Tranquila Tenten-chan, estoy bien. –Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su amiga. –Si no soy de su agrado no puedo hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Tenten sólo bufo estando levemente enojada. –Sólo espero que no pase nada similar nuevamente.

–No te preocupes, trataré de no interactuar mucho con el para que no halla inconvenientes. –

Tenten quiso recomendarle usar unos chacos por si nuevamente el le faltaba al respeto con semejante comportamiento de orangután, pero el celular de la Hyuga sonó.

La chica llevo su mano a él bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar y sacó su celular que no paraba de vibrar. Miro la pantalla para ver de quien trataba y el nombre que se mostraba era el de su pequeña hermana Hanabi.

Rápidamente contestó la llamada al pensar que podría ser algo importante ya que rara vez Hanabi llamaba en horario de escuela. –¿Hanabi-chan?

–"¡Hinata-onechan! ¡Te tengo un notición!" –exclamó la pequeña al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Ah si? ¿De que trata? –

–"¡Neji-nissan vuelve de Inglaterra! –soltó un grito de alegría que hasta la misma Tenten alcanzó a escuchar a través de la bocina de ese aparato. –¿No es fantástico? ¡Tenemos años sin verlo! "

Al escuchar la noticia Hinata no pudo más que enanchar grandemente su sonrisa y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de felicidad. –¡Kami-sama eso es genial! Estoy muy feliz Hanabi-chan – y si que lo estaba. Moría de ganas por ver a su primo-hermano después de casi dos años de su ausencia. –¿Cuándo llega? –

Tenten sólo observaba la conversación de Hinata sin estar muy segura de entender que era lo que pasaba.

–"Creo que hoy en la noche"–la niña paro de hablar al escuchar la chicharra hacer ese feo ruido, significado de que el receso había acabado para su desgracia. –Tengo que irme onechaan, en la tarde te cuento los detalles. ¡Hasta al rato!"

–Nos vemos. –colgó la llamada sin borrar su gran sonrisa y miro a su amiga con un fuerte brillo en los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa Hinata? –

–Mi primo Neji estará de vuelta de Inglaterra en unas horas.

Tenten trato de hacer memoria para ver si recordaba al susodicho. Bueno, de algo de lo que estaba segura es de que Hinata ya se lo había nombrado muchas veces pero que ella no a podido conocerlo en persona. Aún que ella y Hinata eran muy buenas amigas desde hace años no era que también fuese muy cercana a la familia de esta como lo era Hinata con su familia. A los únicos Hyuga que ella conocía era a Hanabi; la hermana pequeña de Hinata, y a Hiashi; el padre arisco de su amiga, y claro, a la misma Hinata. Sólo a ellos.

–¡Eso es fantástico Hina! –sonrió sinceramente a su amiga mientras ella asentía feliz.

–Lo se. –

* * *

Saco su libro de química perfectamente forrado completamente de color azul. Cerró su casillero al terminar de hacer esa acción mientras tarareaba felizmente.

Ojeo unas páginas del libro y quedó satisfecha al ver que había resuelto unas fórmulas pulcramente en su libro. Desde que entró a ser porrista (Ya un año de eso) había descuidado un poco el lado del estudio y al empezar a concientizarse de eso decidió que tenía que mejorar sus notas para seguir siendo una sexy porrista. Gracias al cielo le estaba yendo bien con sus notas y eso sólo podía significar que iba por el buen camino.

A veces se preguntaba si valía la pena ser porrista, es decir, casi nunca iban rivales a jugar contra su equipo. Al pensar en eso sólo resoplo y negó con la cabeza para no pensar en cosas negativas.

Contenta y tarareando se dijo a sí misma que era hora de ir al salón de clases cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho en el desierto pasillo haciendo eco.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó de tararear soltando un chillido y poniéndose recta en su lugar.

–Hola preciosa.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz.

–¡Sai! –se giró sobre sus talones para ver una sonrisa que sólo ponía cuando estaba con ella. –No puedes nalguearme en medio de el pasillo de la escuela zopenco.

–Oh, lo siento. Es que me lo pides tanto cuando hacemos el amor o cuando estamos solos que ya no se cual momento es el adecuado. –dijo descaradamente y siendo sincero.

La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente ante lo dicho y volteó a todos cuidado que nadie hubiese escuchado tal barbaridad.

–¡Deja de hablar de esas cosas aquí Sai! –exclamó abochornada. Quiso cambiar de tema mientras rogaba que no hubiese quedado una marca en su nalga. –¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en tu clase de arte.

–Lo se, es que quiero hablar contigo sobre algo y te busque en receso pero no te encontré así que decidí saltarme una clase para hablar contigo.

–Oh cariño lamento no haber estado contigo en receso, tuve que hacer cosas con las chicas de la porra y terminar unas tareas que debo. – también había descuidado mucho a su novio. –Vamos, dime que pasa.

Sai asintió. –Te contaré todo lo que pasa con Hinata Hyuga.

Al escuchar ese nombre Ino no pudo mas que sorprenderse.

Y así, Sai le contó todo desde el principio. Más exactamente desde que fue grabado el video hasta la plática que tuvo con ella en receso. Al ser la plática tan larga ambos acabaron sentados en el suelo recargando sus espaldas en los casilleros.

–Wow. –dijo sin saber más que decir. –Yo creo que es una excelente idea lo que estas haciendo, ayudar a los demás es un paso más para avanzar como persona. –Le sonrió dulcemente a su novio estando orgullosa de el. –Cuentas conmigo al cien por ciento y si necesitas ayuda estoy más que dispuesta para ayudar.

Sai le respondió con una sonrisa cargada con más sentimiento que el de costumbre. –Gracias Ino.

Ino asintió y no pudo mas que abrazar a su pálido novio.

–Me da mucha alegría que quieras hacer esto, Hinata se merece un mejor trato.

–Si esto te da alegría entonces ten por seguro de que no me rendirle hasta conseguir que Hinata también sea feliz –

–Awww Sai –sin darse cuenta su novio hacia los comentarios más lindos del mundo. –Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti. –

* * *

La chicharra había sonado anunciando un día escolar finalizado para la felicidad de muchos estudiantes. Para Hinata eso no le daba más que nerviosismo y ansiedad. No podía dejar de apretar su mano contra la otra mientras caminaba a su destino.

Aún tenía oportunidad para arrepentirse y salir corriendo como gallina espantada. Tal vez podía esconderse bajo su cama o dentro de su armario, tal vez en su baño o tal vez… se dio un golpe mental a lo que estaba diciendo. ¡No vas a acobardarte ahora Hinata! Iras ahí y darás todo para estar en el equipo.

Decidida y reanimada marchó firmemente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a su destino.

Estando frente a la puerta que una vez cruzada cambiaría su vida drásticamente, se detuvo unos segundos para pensar un poco más lo que tenía que hacer. Su mente sólo trajo los insultos, burlas, humillaciones, bromas de mal gusto y apodos raros de los demás. Al recordar todo eso estuvo más que decidida en hacer ese gran cambio.

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

–Bien Hinata, tu pu-puedes. –Exhalo una vez más y con entusiasmo abrió las puertas del gimnasio para encontrarse con la gran sonrisa de Guy.

–Hinata-chan ¡Que gustó verte aquí! –exclamó con su típica energía. –¿Tienes respuesta ya?

Hinata asintió un par de veces.

–¡Perfecto! Pasa por favor. –se hizo a un lado dejando que la chica entrará. El cerro las puertas y se situó a un lado de la Hyuga.

Los demás integrantes del equipo se encontraban sentados en el suelo del lugar mientras miraban expectantes a Guy y a Hinata, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la última. –Bien equipo, su compañera ya tiene una respuesta para nosotros ¿No es cierto Hinata-chan?

–Hai.

–Genial, ahora puedes decirla. –dijo Guy mirándola tranquilamente.

Trago duro sin dejar de ver el suelo. Tenía miedo de como reaccionarían los chicos y que estos no terminarán por aceptarla. Era uno de sus mayores miedos.

–Yo… –recordó por que estaba ahí y cual era su propósito. Recordó las humillaciones que recibía y eso fue lo que hizo que tomara más fuerza y valentía. – aceptó formar parte del equipo. – dijo con la cabeza en alto y mirando a sus nuevos compañeros.

Varios de ellos estaban impresionados por la decisión de la chica, pero varios más estaban enojados.

–¡Así se habla! ¡Esa si es una llama de la juventud firmemente prendida! –exclamó alzando el puño y con llamas saliendo de sus ojos. –Bien equipo ¿Qué opinan de la decisión de nuestra nueva compañera?

Sin esperar medio segundo Lee ya se hallaba de pie con el puño alzado al aire. –¡Estoy muy feliz por tu decisión Hinata-chan! Este día marcará la diferencia entre todos los equipos de fútbol ¡Es un día histórico!

Hinata no pudo mas que sonreír ante las palabras de Lee.

El segundo en hablar fue Shikamaru para la impresión de todos. –Creo que ahora es más posible que podamos ser un equipo de fútbol útil. –habló sin miedo a que todos se le quedarán mirando mal por lo dicho.

–Es un gusto que ahora también las mujeres puedan hacer este tipo de cosas. –Dijo Jûgo con una sonrisa.

–¡Estoy muy feliz por ti Hinata! Será genial tenerte como compañera de equipo –se sincero Chouji diciendo la verdad, pues a el no podía caerle más que bien su compañera además de que era consiente de que la chica cocinaba como una experta.

–Bienvenida Hinata-chan. –dijo simplemente Sai.

Hinata se hallaba muy contenta al obtener la aprobación de casi todo el equipo.

Hizo una reverencia y les sonrió a sus compañeros.

–Arigatou chicos. –

Los únicos que no hablaron fueron Suigetsu, Sasuke y Naruto quienes no se encontraban de acuerdo con la decisión de su maestro.

–Ustedes tres, ¿no piensan decir nada? –pregunto Guy refiriéndose a los chicos que no felicitaron a Hinata.

–Creo que todos ustedes saben lo que pensamos de esto –habló Suigetsu por Sasuke y Naruto.

Naruto no hizo más que fruncir el ceño y voltear a otra dirección.

Sasuke sólo miraba estoico a sus compañeros.

Guy suspiro y negó con la cabeza. –Bien chicos seré muy claro con ustedes. – todos miraron expectantes a su entrenador. – me duele decir esto, pero no somos el mejor equipo de la liga y no llegamos ni a medio. Vamos, ni siquiera somos un equipo oficial. – todos bajaron la cabeza ante eso. – con esto no quiero decir que no sean buenos jugando, todos son increíbles jugadores pero sólo eso, jugadores. No un equipo como debería de ser. – volteó hacia Hinata. –Tal vez Hinata pueda cambiar eso, podemos acentuar nuestras habilidades si enserio lo queremos. Tenemos que dejar de lado las diferencias y empezar a trabajar en el equipo que somos. ¡Tomemos nuestras llamas de la juventud y unámoslas para hacerla una sola y gran llama! –alzó con energía su puño y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. –Confío en ustedes así que ¡¿Quién esta conmigo?! –

El puño de Lee hizo segunda al de Guy. –¡Cuente conmigo Guy-sensei! –grito mientras lágrimas caían de sus cuencas y mocos de su nariz por el emotivo discurso de su sensei.

Los demás sólo contemplaron con una gota tras la nuca como Guy también se ponía a soltar dos cascadas por los ojos.

Sai se levantó del suelo y con una sonrisa habló. –También cuente conmigo sensei. – como signo de que apoyaba fielmente a su maestro, también alzó el puño sorprendiendo a los demás.

Motivado por la iniciativa de sus amigos, Chouji también se levantó con el puño alzado. –¡Tenga por seguro que seremos el mejor equipo!

Suigetsu suspiro y no pudo más que levantarse y alzar el puño igual mientras que Naruto lo miraba con mala cara.

Jugo también se levantó con una sonrisa y alzó el puño. –Cuente conmigo igual Guy-sensei.

En su lugar, pues le daba muchísima flojera levantarse, Shikamaru alzó el puño con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron de reojo para después ambos alzar los hombros. Ambos levantaron el puño sin quedarles de otra, aún que si estaban de acuerdo con querer ser el mejor equipo, no lo estaban con que Hinata se uniera a él. Sasuke por que pensaba que sería una fan más, y Naruto por que la odiaba.

Al ver la acción de todos sus jugadores Guy no pudo hacer mas que llorar más de la emoción. Haciendo que sus jugadores tenderán por su vida por una posible inundación.

Hinata inconsciente de lo que pensaban los tres chicos, sólo observó la escena con una gran sonrisa. Era bueno ver como todos deseaban ser un mejor equipo y ver que estaban dispuestos a cambiar hacia que ella también estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo en todos los sentidos.

Mientras Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Naruto no podía dejar de observarla y sentir algo diferente hacia ella. Algo que no era odio.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_ …

 _Lo se, me quieren matar pero por favor no lo hagan :'v aún quedan capítulos de la historia, y sí me matan, no sabrán que pasa con Hinata ni con el equipo u.u_

 _En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que se hayan quedado con ganas de más *u* Si es así, por favor dejen su comentario, y si no es así, igual dejen su review (8 saben que pueden pedir, preguntar o ayudarme constructivamente y yo siempre agradeceré y tomaré en cuenta eso._

 _Pasando a otras cosas, contestaré algunas de sus dudas._

 _1-. ¿Hinata tendrá algún cambio de Look?_

 _Si, es muuuuy probable._

 _¿Cuándo?_

 _No se los diré 7.7_

 _2-. ¿Qué hará Hinata para que su padre deje que ella juegue fútbol?_

 _Hinata ya tiene todo planeado._

 _3\. - ¿Por qué Hiashi no dejaría jugar a Hinata?_

 _Eso tampoco se revelará hasta más adelante._

 **Agradecimientos a: Guest, Akane, Ememoho, HiNaThiTha. 16241, holy24, MadeNaruHima26, Guest, Luli92, lenxrin (3), Jpach07.**


	5. Festival

**_ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

 ** _/Festival parte 1/_**

* * *

No no y no, eso no podía ser, no podía sentir eso, ni un poco de eso.

¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso ¿no recordaba quien era esa persona? Claro que lo recordaba eso no se olvida. Se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, la chica que más le caía mal en todo el puto universo.

Ella era tonta, frívola, interesada y creída.

Lo sabía, sabía muy bien que ella era así y no lo dudaba ni un segundo pero… esa tarde cuando la había visto frente a ellos mientras sonreía… se dio cuenta de que era preciosa. De verdad que lo era. Su rostro parecía de una linda muñeca de porcelana, el coló de su piel era increíble, sus labios rosados y sus ojos eran raros pero hermosos.

Pero el tenía prohibido pensar eso. Tenía prohibido que ella le simpatizara pues si ella llegaba a caerle bien entonces si, estaría volviéndose loco al relacionarse con ese tipo de personas que dijo que jamás serían parte de su vida.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

–Pasa.

La puerta se fue abriendo mostrando una sedosa cabellera rubia seguida de unos ojos azules.

–Naruto –nombró Ino con su típica sonrisa. –Mamá a hecho ramen para la cena.

Naruto conservó su cara de fastidio para después enterrar su rostro en una almohada.

–No tengo apetito.

Ino alzó una ceja extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermano. Generalmente cuando alguien pronunciaba la palabra ramen el siempre saltaba de su lugar como perro hambriento.

–A ti te pasa algo. – se cruzó de brazos y lo miro examinante. – enfermo no estas por que aún que te halles enfermo siempre querrás ramen.

–Deja de molestar Ino.

–No lo haré, así que dime ¿Qué te tiene así? –pregunto sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

Naruto despegó un poco su rostro de la almohada y observó a su hermana. Tal vez ella lo entendería y podría desahogarse con ella. Ere su hermana después de todo.

–Estoy molesto.

–De acuerdo, dime el por que.

–Me molesta que Hinata haya entrado al equipo de fútbol.

Ino arrugo el ceño. –¿Por qué? Crees que una chica no es capaz de jugar fútbol?

–Las chicas no pertenecen al fútbol. Ellas son porristas como tu, o acróbatas y bailarinas de ballet, yo que se.

–Estas muy equivocado Naruto. Nosotras somos capaces de eso y mas.

–No lo dudo enserio pero… ¿Por qué Hinata?

Ino lo miro con una ceja alzada. –Algo traes contra Hinata. ¿Qué te hizo ella para que te portes así?

–Me cae muy mal Ino. –respondió sentándose bien en la cama. –¿Qué no vez? Ella es una Hyuga.

–¿Y eso que?

–Su padre es jefe del nuestro. El hace que papá trabaje de más y el ocasiona que casi nunca lo veamos.

–Y ¿sólo por eso piensas que Hinata va a ser igual a su padre?

–Es obvio que si es igual. Es una Hyuga. Altanera, prepotente, frívola, cabeza hueca…

–No tienes pruebas para comprobar que ella es así. No la conoces.

–Tu tampoco y la estas defendiendo.

Ino quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a contestar que la conocía un poco al ser que su equipo la maltrataba.

–Dame pruebas Naruto y te apoyaré, mientras tanto no hables más del tema conmigo. – se levantó de la cama y salió sin más de la habitación dejando sólo a su hermano.

–¿Por qué todo el mundo defiende a Hinata? – primero Lee, después Guy y ahora Ino. ¿Qué no veían la clase de persona que esa chica era? ¿Acaso era el único que lo notaba?

–No dejaré que engañes a nadie más con tu carita de muñeca, voy a desenmascararte Hyuga.

* * *

Después de un relajante baño de burbujas, se vistió con un vestido casual y veraniego de color lila y se calzo con unas lindas sandalias negras.

Tomó su cepillo y empezó a desenredar los húmedos mechones de cabello negro, inhalando el dulce olor que desprendía debido al champú de flores que anterior mente se había untado en el cabello.

Prendió la secadora y tarareando se dedicó a secar minuciosamente cada mechón para después dejar que calle da liso tras si espalda.

Suspiró feliz de haber tenido un baño tan relajante y que ahora ya se encontraba limpia.

Se miro al espejo y… ahí se sintió un poco mal.

Sus ojos eran tan raros, sus labios tan delgados y su piel ni hablar. Parecía fantasma.

Lo único que no le desagradaba del todo era su cabellera. Le recordaba tanto a su madre.

Su madre... ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo el asunto del fútbol? Bueno, conociéndola ella la apoyaría al cien por ciento sin dudarlo. Como quisiera que ella estuviese ahí, ayudándole, aconsejándole… la necesitaba mucho.

Suspiró tratando en que no se formará un nudo en la garganta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Terminó de arreglarse como siempre y para cuando ella había terminado escucho como su puerta era tocada un par se veces.

–¿Hinata?

Esa era la voz de su pequeña y única hermana. –¿Qué pasa Hanabi-chan?

Observó como la puerta se abría y dejaba a la vista a una contenta Hanabi. –¡Neji-nisan llegó! Al parecer el vuelo de Neji se adelantó.

Una sonrisa gigantesca se formó en el rostro de Hinata al escuchar esa maravillosa noticia. Dejó lo que traía en manos y camino apresurada hacia su hermana. –¡Vamos!

–¡Si! –exclamó la pequeña siguiendo a su hermana por el largo pasillo de la mansión.

Bajaron rápidamente y sin cuidado alguno las escaleras para después medio correr a la sala.

–Muchas gracias Natako-san.

–No hay de que Neji-sama. – el empleado hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el chico antes de tomar las maletas que estaban en el suelo. –Buenas tarde Hanabi-sama y Hinata-sama. – dijo amablemente pasando a un lado de ellas para subir las maletas a donde sería la habitación de Neji.

–Neji-nisan… –pronunció Hinata sorprendida. Neji había crecido, se veía más maduro y guapo. Su cabello castaño seguía siendo largo, era mucho más alto que ella, su rostro mostraba la misma seriedad que siempre y hasta se miraba más en forma que antes.

–¡Neji nisan! –grito la Hyuga menor sacando de su estupor a Hinata. Para cuando se dio cuenta Hanabi ya estaba enganchada como mono a Neji quien correspondía el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–También me da gusto verla Hanabi-sama.

–Ou ¡Déjate de estupideces! –exclamó la niña saltándose del abrazo.

–¡Hanabi-chan! – exclamó Hinata mirando con reproche a Hanabi. – esas no son palabras que…

–Si, si lo se Hinata. – alzó la mano y la agitó de un lado a otro. –Pero sabes que odio que se refiera a nosotras con esos formalismos.

Hinata suspiro dándole la razón a su hermana. Odiaba que Neji usará esos sufijos con ellas.

Neji sólo río por lo bajo al ver la actitud de su pequeña prima. –Si les molesta trataré de cambiarlo.

–¡Eso es genial! – dijo Hanabi satisfecha. –Debes de tener hambre, ¿no? –le pregunto mirándolo interrogativa.

Sus dudas quedaron resueltas al escuchar como su estómago rugía mientras un leve sonrojo se implantaba en sus mejillas.

Carraspeo un poco para que dicho sonido pasará desapercibido aún que ya de nada servía. –Pues si, algo de eso hay.

–De acuerdo, iré pedirle a Rika-san que haga una sabrosa comida. –aviso para después dejar solos a los dos primos.

Después de unos segundos e en silencio Neji fue el que se animó a hablar.

–Me da mucho gusto volver a verla Hinata-sama. – dijo con sinceridad mientras observaba la sonrisa que Hinata le regalaba.

–También me da gusto verte de nuevo nisan.

Neji asintió con una leve sonrisa. –¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá? –pregunto cambiando de tema.

–Pues, todo va bien. Ya sabes, a mi padre le va bien en la empresa, las cosas aquí en la mansión son calmadas, hasta ahora todo esta bien.

–Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. – dijo Neji – ¿Hanabi-sama no se ha mentido en problemas? –pregunto levantando una ceja. Para la familia era muy sabido que Hanabi no era la más educada del mundo, y que tampoco se contenía si algo no le agradaba. Era desastrosa y se metía en problemas en su escuela muy seguido.

–Pues ha-hasta ahora todo va bien –respondió mirando al suelo. –No a habido queja del Instituto de Hanabi y las bromas que les hacia a nuestros familiares también cesaron. –dijo recordando la vez que había aventado una docena de globos llenos de agua desde su balcón a unos tíos lejanos.

Esa fue una de tantísimas bromas a personas inocentes.

–Eso también me alegra, ya se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza escuchar a mi tío maldecir por el mal comportamiento de Hanabi. – dijo suspirando. –¿Y usted?

Hinata parpadeo confundida. –¿Yo?

Neji asintió. –¿Cómo le ha ido en la preparatoria?

–Oh –exclamó comprendiendo. –Pues creo que bien… –susurro bajando la mirada.

–Siento que quiere decirme algo.

Hinata lo miro con impresión antes de bajar la mirada y jugar con sus manos. –Yo… – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. –este… tu ¿tu te inscribirás en el mismo Instituto que yo? –pregunto formulando otra pregunta.

Neji la miro suspicaz pero igual contestó. –Su padre quiere eso así que es un hecho que estaré ahí con usted.

–Eso me alegra Neji-niisan. –dijo sonriendo dulcemente mientras Neji asentía.

El chico volteó a ver a otro lado con incomodidad. –Hinata-sama, yo quería… pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes…

Hinata sabía a que se refería. Cuando eran más chicos, Neji empezó a formar dentro de el un odio hacia ella, generado por la posición familiar en la que ella se encontraba ya que como familia antigua, ellos etiquetaban a la familia. Es decir, había una rama principal y una secundaria. Por desgracia existía aquella barbaridad, y por desgracia su primo había quedado en la rama secundaria.

Después de que Neji creció más y maduro como persona, se dio cuenta de que no era nada sano estar odiando a una persona que no le afectaba en absolutamente nada. Hace algunos meses que se había disculpado con Hinata por celular. Sabía que era mejor en persona pero no podía más con el remordimiento de conciencia. Desde ese día hablaban mucho por correo electrónico, video llamada o teléfono. Haciendo que su relación se estrechara y comenzarán a agradarse más el uno al otro considerándose familia y amigos.

–Neji-niisan, tu ya te habías disculpado… estamos bien ahora…

Neji negó con la cabeza acallando lo que Hinata estaba por decir. –Le debía una disculpa personalmente Hinata-sama, usted no merecía ese trato de mi parte. Yo estaba cegado por la envidia, me deje llevar y me arrepiento muchísimo.

–Neji… –susurro Hinata mirando el rostro decaído de Neji. Cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, sorprendiendo a Neji. –Nunca te e odiado Neji, eres mi familia y pase lo que pase siempre te querré. Por mi todo eso no paso nunca.

–Hinata-sama–susurro Neji sonriendo poco a poco. No se había equivocado al pensar que Hinata era muy buena persona. –Gracias.

Hinata soltó una ligera risa y se acercó a su primo para abrazarlo por primera vez después de años.

A principio Neji se quedo hecho piedra, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Sin quedarle más que hacer, se dejo llevar por el aroma de su prima y el afectuoso abrazo. Le recordaba tanto a su madre…

El momento de paz que sólo había durado unos dos minutos fue roto por la voz de Hanabi. –Chicos, la comida estará en media hora.

Al oír eso se separaron del abrazo rápidamente para ver a Hanabi en el marco de la entrada de la sala de espera mientras los miraba con los ojos brillosos.

–Es bueno oír eso, muero de hambre. – comentó Neji para pasar desapercibido el anterior momento.

–¡S-si! – imitó Hinata. –También tengo hambre.

Hanabi río por lo bajo. –¡Bien! ¿Por qué no esperamos en la mesa? Quiero que nos cuentes como te fue en Inglaterra Neji.

El chico asintió rápidamente siguiendo a su pequeña prima seguida de una feliz Hinata.

* * *

–¡Vamos Tenten! ¡Aleja eso de mi por favor! –exclamó Kiba con evidente susto mientras Tenten lo miraba con diversión.

–Eres un miedoso Kiba. –dijo moviendo lo que tenía en manos rápidamente.

Kiba soltó un chillido y se escondió tras de su imperturbable amigo Shino quien sólo miraba a Tenten con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta gris.

–¡Cualquiera tendría miedo! ¡No es común ver a una chica con un extraña arma mientras hace acrobacias con ella!

Tenten resoplo. –Exagerado.

Los tres se encontraban en un bello parque e el cual solían reunirse a menudo a hablar sobre cosas o para ir por un helado. En ese momento se encontraban esperando a cierta persona.

–Hola chicos. – saludo una voz llamando la atención de los presentes.

–¡Hola Hinata-chan! –exclamó Tenten alzando la mano y agitándola animadamente mientras con la otra sostenía el arma.

Hinata parpadeo al ver lo que sostenía su amiga y paro su caminar a hacia ella para mirarla con algo de miedo.

–¡Hinata! –exclamó Kiba aún de tras de Shino. –Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado ¡Tenten se ha vuelto loca!

–¡No estoy loca pulgoso! –grito la castaña agitando su Sai* en el aire.

Kiba chillo asustado escondiéndose completamente tras Shino.

–¡Ca-calma Tenten-chan! –exclamó Hinata agitando sus manos. –¿Qué es e-eso? –pregunto curiosa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–Esto –dijo con una especie de orgullo mientras alzaba el arma. –Es un Sai*. Papá me lo obsequió por mi rendimiento en los exámenes pasados.

–¡¿Qué tipo de padre regala eso a su hija?! –exclamó incrédulo el Inozuka.

–El mío. –respondió con tranquilidad Tenten. –¿A ti que te obsequiaron?

–Ja Ja que chistosa. – achino los ojos mirándola enojado. –Sabes que no me fue bien en los exámenes.

–Si, fue tu culpa y lo sabes. Hinata y yo tratamos de ayudarte pero tu sólo veías las moscas pasar. –reprochó Tenten.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa. –¿Qué te obsequiaron a ti Shino?

El Aburame miro a su amiga y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un frasco con un contenido que escandalizó a sus tres amigos.

–Un… un insecto… –dijo Tenten con una gota tras su cabeza.

–Es un Arctiidae. – dijo alzando el frasco hacia sus amigos quienes retrocedieron un poco. –Es muy poco común y difícil de encontrar.

–Yo creo que es… bonito. – dijo Hinata diciendo la verdad ya que ese bicho tenía unos colores muy bonitos a su parecer.

–Cuando mi padre me lo dio pensé inmediato en que se parecía a ti.

Hinata parpadeo rápidamente y se sonrojo ante lo dicho por su amigo.

Tenten miro con furia a Shino. –¡¿Tratas de decir que Hinata se parece a un bicho bakaa?!

–No. – respondió tranquilamente mientras miraba a Hinata y luego al insecto. –Como pueden ver este insecto es de color blanco con manchas negro azulado. – volteo a ver a Hinata. –Hinata tiene la piel blanca y su cabello es negro azulado.

Hinata se sonrojo ahora en buen sentido mientras Tenten soltaba un "Oh" ahora comprendiéndolo. Kiba bufo al ver el regalo de todos.

–Por cierto… ¿Qué te obsequiaron a ti Hinata? –pregunto el castaño mirando interrogante a su amiga.

Hinata bajo la mirada y se tomó el brazo. –Su felicitación… –susurro mientras Tenten apretaba los puños al igual que Kiba.

–¿Sólo eso? –

Hinata asintió. No es que quisiera una compensación cada vez que hacia algo bien, si no que nunca había recibido un obsequio directamente de su padre. Y si decía directo es por su cada vez que cumplía años o era Navidad, el no se encargaba de comprar los regalos, si no Kô, el los escogía siempre.

–Tu padre es un idiota…

–¡Kiba-kun!

–Lo siento Hinata esta vez concuerdo con Kiba. – dijo Tenten negando con la cabeza.

–Tenten-chan…

–Igual yo.

–Shino-kun… –susurro impresionada.

–Yo creo que te mereces un regalo espectacular Hinata, eres una de las más aplicadas de la preparatoria. – dijo Tenten convencida. –Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos a la feria esta noche?

–¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Kiba. –Ese sería tu regalo de parte de nosotros. ¿Tu que piensas Shino?

Shino se acomodó las gafas mientras asentía.

–Chicos… –pronunció conmovida la Hyuga mientras sus ojos empezaban a picar. Tal vez su padre no la hacia sentir bien nunca, pero sus amigos siempre encontraban la manera de curar su dolor.

–Bien, entonces pasaremos por ti Hina, puedes llevar a tu hermana y a tu primo si gustas.

Hinata asintió contenta. –Si Tenten-chan.

–¡Nos vemos entonces! ¡Hasta la noche! – exclamó Kiba para después correr hacia la dirección de su casa.

–Nos vemos en la noche. – dijo simplemente Shino mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su casa.

–Bien Hina, iré en unas horas a tu casa para ayudarte a ponerte algo lindo ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata hizo una expresión de miedo. –Tenten-chan… tu sabes que…

–Calla, no quiero oír más. –se tapó los oídos con las manos y negó. –No hay escapatoria. ¡Hasta en la noche! –exclamó Tenten antes de correr igualmente hacia su casa.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, sintiéndose a pesar de todo, una persona afortunada.

* * *

–¿Qué dices, vamos?

Naruto se encontraba tirado a espaldas en su cama mientras jugaba con una pelota pequeña, aventándola y atrapándola con su mano.

–No tengo ganas Seigutsu. –dijo simplemente sin despegar su mirada de la pelota que iba y venía.

–¡Oh tu te lo pierdes! –exclamó Suigetsu mirando a Sasuke quien le dijo con la mirada que el se encargaba.

–Es una lástima que no quieras ir dobe. Hay un concurso en el que puedes ganar un año gratis de ramen instantáneo de la marca que te gusta…

–¡¿Un año?! –exclamó Naruto levantándose como resorte de la cama. –¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vamos! –exclamo Naruto corriendo a sus cajoneras para tomar una camisa color celeste y unos pantalones negros. Se detuvo antes de quitarse la ropa y miro a sus amigos con una xeha alzada. –¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Salgan! ¿Qué no ven que me voy a cambiar?

Ambos chicos suspiraron y salieron de la habitación mientras Naruto se quitaba la camisa que usaba normalmente para dormir y su pantalón de lana. Se puso lo otro encima, y con los dedos trató de acomodar sus rebeldes mechones de cabello.

Que estuviera enojado por el asunto de Hinata no significaba que iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad de ganar todo un año de ramen gratis. Eso sí que no. Podía ser un idiota pero no un estúpido…

–Todo un galán. –se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo que tenía en su baño. Se cepillo rápidamente los dientes sin importar lastimar sus encías en el proceso.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, salió de su habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar a sus dos amigos hablando animadamente con su madre. Bueno, más bien Suigetsu y su madre, pues Sasuke se mantenía con una carota como siempre.

–¡Estoy listo! –exclamo hacia sus amigos que asintieron.

–Mamá, iré con los chicos a la feria.

Kushina asintió con una sonrisa. –Sólo trata de no llegar tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto asintió apresuradamente. –¡Hasta al rato okasan! –exclamo saliendo de su casa apresuradamente mientras Suigetsu y Sasuke se despedían de Kushina.

–¡Esperanos Naruto! –pidió Suigetsu mientras trataba de alcanzar a Naruto.

Sasuke se limitó a caminar tranquilamente.

* * *

Tenten sonrió maléficamente. –¿Estas preparada?

Hinata hizo un puchero. –No.

–¡Genial! –exclamo la castaña. –Quédate quieta. –pidió la de moños tomando una brocha de su maleta de cosméticos. No es que ella estuviese acostumbrada a maquillarse mucho pero cuando lo requería siempre portaba un hermoso maquillaje. –No te preocupes Hina, no será más cargado. Sólo resaltare aún más tu belleza.

Aún así, Hinata se hallaba preocupada. Nunca se había maquillado en toda su vida por exagerado que pareciera. Así que, no sabía como se mi rato realmente y eso le asustaba.

Tenten tomó un poco de base, casi nada pues Hinata tenía una piel espectacular. No tuvo que poner rubor pues Hinata siempre tenía las mejillas rosadas. Maquillo un poco sus pestañas y puso un poco de polvo compacto para que su rostro no brillara, tomó un labial rosado y lo aplicó en sus labios y… eso fue todo para que Hinata se mirará fantástica.

–Mira. –tomó un pequeño espejo de mano y se lo paso a la Hyuga quien tomó temeroso dicho objeto.

Lentamente lo levantó a la altura de su rostro y lo que miro la dejó encantada. Tal y como había dicho Tenten, no era para nada un maquillaje cargado. Apenas se notaba que estaba maquillada pero aún así sus ojos resultaban más y sus labios se miraban con mas color. Le encantaba.

–Te ves preciosa Hina. – dijo Tenten mirándola orgullosa.

–Tu te ves más Tenten-chan. – y no lo decía sólo por decir pues Tenten se miraba realmente bien con esa ropa que traía. Llevaba puesta una blusa holgada color rojo que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y unos pantalones jeans color azul claro, casi llegando al blanco y calzaba unos tenis sencillos color blanco. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido como siempre y el maquillaje que ella cargaba era igual de sutil que el suyo.

–Oh, calla. –dijo sonriendo. –Falta tu ropa y tu cabello. –dijo mientras se acercaba a su armario y lo abría. –Vamos a ver… holgado… parece ropa de dormir… muy triste… estampados pasados de moda… –decía mientras aventaba las prendas a la cama de Hinata. –Ah, sabía que esto pasaría. –negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su mochila. –Mira. –sacó unas prendas dobladas de su bolso y se las entregó a Hinata. –Ve y cámbiate.

–Pe-pero…

–Nada de peros. Ve anda, Shino y Kiba no tardan en venir por nosotras.

Hinata suspiro rendida y fue hacia su baño a ponerse lo que su amiga le había dado. Sin ver tan siquiera como eran las prendas, se las puso inmediatamente antes de que pudiese verse en el espejo del baño y salió lo antes posible de ahí.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y llamó la atención de Tenten quien guardaba nuevamente la ropa de Hinata en su armario.

–Listo.

Tenten volteó y quedó fascinada.

–Te vez…

Hinata bajo la mirada esperando lo peor.

–¡Increíble!

Pestañeo confundida para voltear hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía frente a su cama.

Era un vestido color azul celeste con estampados florales, el escote era en forma de corazón, pegado en la cintura y suelto después de esta, le llegaba dos dedos arriba de las rodillas y sobre este había un pequeño suéter color bisque.

Era bastante bonito.

–¿Te gusta?

Hinata asintió emocionada. –Si.

–Es tuyo.

Pestañeo incredula y miro a Tenten. –Tenten-chan no…

–Y antes de que digas algo te recuerdo que es de mala educación rechazar los obsequios. Además… –volteó de un lado a otro. –Aquí entre nos… ese vestido me lo obsequio mamá, a mi no me gusta para mi así que en la primera persona que pensé al verlo fue a ti.

Hinata suspiro dándose por vencida. Además, el vestido no le caía mal ya que no tenía nada de ropa alegre ni bonita.

–Gracias Tenten-chan.

–Ni lo menciones. – dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas. –Sólo te aviso que después iremos de compras para deshacernos de ese desastre ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata sólo río sin sentirse un poco ofendida por que llamase a su ropa desastre. –Si.

Al llegar el momento de irse, pues ya habían llegado Kiba y Shino, Hinata fue hacia la habitación de su hermana para invitarla a la feria con ella, estuvo apunto de tocar pero una voz la detuvo.

–Hanabi-sama no esta, fue a la feria con una amiga.

Hinata volteó. –Así que fue a la feria…

Neji asintió.

–Bueno, en ese caso la miraré por halla. – sonrió hacia su primo quien sólo asintió. –Neji-niisan, ¿no quieres acompañarme?

Neji parpadeo impresionado por la petición de su prima.

–Lo siento Hinata-sama, prefiero quedarme aquí. No soy mucho de ir a ferias…

Hinata suspiro. –Esta bien Neji-niisan, pero la a la próxima no te salvas. – le sonrió haciendo que el también sonriera ante lo dicho por su prima.

–De acuerdo.

–Entonces me voy, nos vemos en un rato Neji-niisan. – dijo para después despedirse por la mano y comenzar su camino hacia la salida de la mansión, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, Neji la detuvo.

–Hinata-sama.

Hinata volteó para verlo interrogante. –¿Si?

–Tenga…¿ tenga cuidado si? –dijo agachado la mirada sintiendo una especie de vergüenza.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida para después sonreír dulcemente. –Si Neji-niisan. – después de eso siguió su camino hacia la salida mientras Neji la miraba salir.

* * *

–¡Buen intento joven! –exclamo un señor dentro de un puesto lleno de peluches.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos al ver que no había podido atinarle a ningún globo para reventarlo y ganarse un lindo peluche para Hinata como regalo por sus calificaciones.

–Estaba desconcertado… – se excusó por su obvio fallido intento de ganar el oso.

Tenten resoplo. –¡Pido una ronda! –dijo la castaña mientras recibía los once dardos que le daba el señor.

–¡Sólo cinco globos y puedes llevarte uno de estos tiernos amigos! ¡Igual si puedes reventar más de diez te llevas ese! –exclamo el señor apuntando el oso mas grande que tenia el cual era un panda. El hombre se hizo a un lado al ver que Tenten se preparaba para tirar.

El primero que aventó fue fallido haciendo que Kiba soltar una risa mientras Tenten lo miraba furiosa.

–Callare tu boca Kiba. –exclamo Tenten antes de tirar otro dardo para reventar el primer globo.

Kiba quedó mudo ante eso pero después frunció el ceño. –Suerte de principiante.

–¿Quién dijo que yo era principiante? –después de decir eso con una sonrisa, tiro todos los dardos al mismo tiempo, reventando la gran mayoría de ellos de una sola vez.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante eso, incluso unas cuántas personas habían parado de caminar para ver eso.

–Fe-felicidades, ganó el premio mayor señorita. – dijo el dueño del local impresionado por lo que había visto mientras bajaba el gran peluche.

Tenten sonrió enseñando todos los dientes. –Gracias. –lo tomó entre sus brazos y camino hasta Hinata para entregárselo. –Felicidades por tu desempeño en la preparatoria y por tu nuevo ingreso en el equipo de fútbol Hinata-chan.

–Tenten-chan… –susurro Hinata con los ojos llorosos al ver lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo por ella. –Gracias. –dijo tomando entre sus brazos ese hermoso oso gigante. Le encantaba.

–No hay de que. –dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa. –Vamos que aún nos faltan muchas atracciones y juegos.

Kiba bufo humillado por la destreza de su amiga. –Vamos y después de que le gane un obsequio a Hinata-chan iremos a por comida, muero de hambre. – su estómago rugió mientras empezaba a caminar junto a sus tres amigos.

Más atrás estaban entrando Sasuke, Naruto y Suigetsu a dicha feria.

–Aquí hay mucha carne fresca, ¿nee Sasuke? –pregunto mientras el Uchiha lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Naruto sólo miraba de un lado a otro tratando de saber donde estaba la competencia de ramen que tanto añoraba. No estaba ahí por otra cosa. Sólo por su adorado Ramen.

–Oh miren, un puesto de pececitos. – dijo Naruto apuntando al puesto para seguidamente correr hacia halla mientras Sasuke y Suigetsu miraban su infantil comportamiento.

Alzaron los hombros y siguieron al rubio el cual ya estaba jugando animadamente.

* * *

–Mira Kiba – Tenten apuntó un puesto. –Es un concurso de olores, el que gane se lleva una caja de rollos de canela especiales.

Kiba carcajeo altanero. –Esta esta ganada. – a él chico se le conocía por tener un gran olfato, podía olfatear olores a lo lejos como si fuera un can. Aún que eso si tenía sentido.

A Hinata le brillaron los ojos al escuchar rollos de canela. Ese era su dulce favorito y sus amigos lo sabían muy bien. Además eran especiales, ¿cómo sabrían?

Se le hizo agua la boca sólo al pensarlo.

Kiba captó el interés de Hinata por esos rollos así que inmediatamente corrió hacia el puesto para tomar un lugar.

–¡Solo una persona! ¡Necesito a un valiente por aquí! –gritaba un señor rodeado de personas que observaban el espectáculo.

–¡Yo! –grito Kiba abriéndose entre la multitud. –¡Yo soy ese valiente!

El hombre de traje y sombrero extraño le sonrió a Kiba mientras le hacia una seña para que pasará al frente.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Kiba corrió hacia el frente quedando a un lado de dos tipos. Uno parecía no tener más de veinte y el otro era bastante extraño pues su nariz era algo… prominente.

El hombre de la nariz prominente empezó a mirar con el ceño fruncido a el castaño que se había atrevido a picotearle la nariz con el dedo anular. –¿Le picó una abeja señor?

El hombre sólo gruño y apartó la mano del chico de un manotazo.

–Uy, que delicadito. –susurro Kiba sobando su mano.

Tenten al ver eso sólo se llevó la mano a la frente.

–¡Bien damas y caballeros, el espectáculo está por empezar! Comenzaré por explicarle las reglas a nuestros tres participantes. – una joven chica se acercó al hombre con unas vendas en las manos. –Ella es mi asistente Karui. – la presentó a lo que ella saludó con una reverencia a los que estaban ansiosos por ver el espectáculo.

–Me extraña ver a tantas personas reunidas para ver un simple concurso de olfato. – comentó Shino ajustando sus lentes. Un hombre no pudo evitar escucharlo a lo que se acercó y habló.

–Al parecer es la primera vez que vienen – dijo a lo que Tenten, Hinata y Shino asintieron. El hombre río. –Este concurso es tan popular al ser que por lo general los jugadores acaban desmayándose o vomitando con los olores que les muestra el señor Takeshi. –dijo refiriéndose al dueño del local.

–¿Qué? –pronunció Hinata sin entender.

–¡Las reglas son sencillas! Nada de quitarse la venda de los ojos ni los tapones de oídos – Karui se acercó a cada uno de ellos para colocar las vendas sobre sus ojos y los tapones. –segundo, el primero que vomite o se desmaye será descalificado automáticamente.

Kiba dio un brinquito al escuchar esa regla. –¿Q-que? –después de eso ya no pudo escuchar nada pues le taparon los oídos.

–Oh no, metí a Kiba-kun en un lío. –dijo con preocupación mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho.

–Es una competencia de quien aguanta más el olor. – susurro Tenten confundida.

–Esto es malo, siendo que Kiba es muy sensible con su nariz. –dijo Shino observando como Kiba se removió inquieto.

–Bien – habló el hombre tomando a Kiba de los hombros para sentarlo en una silla, a su lado habían dos más para sentar a los otros participantes. –Mi linda asistente traerá el contenedor de las cosas que nuestros amigos tendrán que soportar.

Rápidamente Karui arrastró un tipo de carrito en el que encima traía una caja que era totalmente negra.

–Gracias Karui. – tomó unos guantes de látex y se los puso sonriente. –¡El primer olor apestoso de la noche es…! –metió la mano en la caja sin mirar para que fuera al azar el olor que olerían los participantes. –¡Unos huevos podridos! –exclamo alzando lo que eran unos recipientes con tapadera.

Karui se acercó y tomó el contenedor para acercárselo a el tipo de veinte años. Inmediatamente al oler esa asquerosidad, arrugo la nariz e hizo un sonido de desagrado. Su cara se tornó de color azul, morada y después verde para después vomitar en el suelo.

–¡Uno fuera, quedan dos! –exclamo Takeshi mirando como Karui se llevaba a el chico de el escenario. –Bien, ahora olerán… –metió nuevamente su mano y sacó otro recipiente. –¡Basura de semanas! –exclamo mirando como su público gritoneaba extasiado.

Le dio el recipiente dándoselo nuevamente a Karui. La chica lo destapó y lo acercó a la cara de el hombre narizón.

Graciosamente la piel de del hombre se puso pálida para después irse de espalda con todo y silla.

–Espero que esto no me meta en problemas con las autoridades… –susurro Takeshi mirando que Karui arrastraba con dificultad el cuerpo del desmayado hombre. –¡Sólo uno señores! ¡Sólo un chico con raras rayas de las mejillas!

Kiba estornudo sin saber por que ¿Estarían hablando de el?

El hombre metió nuevamente su mano en la caja y sacó otro recipiente. –¡Que mala suerte tiene este chico! ¡Es orina de zorrillo. –A su lado apareció una agitada Karui tomando el recipiente y destapándolo en el proceso.

–Kiba-kun… –susurro culpable la Hyuga al ver lo que la nariz de su amigo sufriría.

Karui acercó el recipiente a la nariz de Kiba quien empezó a olfatear al aire como todo un can. Cuando capto el olor su cara fue todo un poema, se formó como si hubiese chupado un agrio limón.

Ante eso muchas personas reían más Hinata, Tenten y Shino miraban preocupados la escena.

–¡Parece ser que lo esta sobrellevando muy bien! –exclamo Takeshi mirando al chico quien aun no vomitaba ni se desmayaba, permanecía ahí, aún con la nariz cerca de ese apestoso y hediondo olor. –¡Si a la cuenta de cinco no se desmaya se llevará las diez cajas de roles de canela!

La nariz de Kiba se frunció mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

–¡Cinco! –grito Takeshi a la par de los espectadores.

Ahora su cara había tornado un color morado.

–¡Cuatro! –

Sus piernas se movían de arriba para abajo.

–¡Tres! –

Empezó a sudar como nunca.

–¡Dos! –

Sentía un tremendo deseo de vomitar y sabía que las arcadas comenzarían en cualquier momento.

–¡Uno! –

No podía más, quería parar aquello.

–¡Tenemos un ganador! –exclamo Takeshi mientras todos gritaban y aplaudían.

Karui alejo el recipiente rápidamente de enfrente de Kiba y observó como este recuperaba poco a poco el color de su rostro. Sin esperar más, quito la venda de sus ojos y los tapones de sus oídos para que mirará como el sujeto ponía las diez cajas frente a el.

–¡Felicitaciones!

Kiba sonrió tontamente antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

–¡Kiba-kun! –exclamo Hinata espantada.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Agradecimientos a: Agualuna, simazame, ¡Siaielah, Jpach07, Akime Maxwell, uzumakii, HiNaThItHa.16241, MdeNaruHina26, Lenxrin, Guest, eliuska20._**


	6. Ramen y posiciones robadas

**ACLARACIONES** : _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_.

 _ **/Ramen y posición robados/**_

* * *

–Lo siento mucho Kiba-kun–se disculpó Hinata sintiendo una gran culpa al ver a su amigo con las fosas nasales siendo tapadas por dos bolas de algodón. –Si quieres podemos irnos ya Kiba-kun.

Kiba negó repetidas veces. –Ejtoy bien Hinata. Ademaj, Shino aún no te ha objequiado nada. Jolo jalta el.*–dijo como pudo pues la congestión no dejaba que articulara bien sus palabras.

Hinata suspiro al ver a Shino asentir mientras este cargaba la mitad de las cajas de sus malditos roles de canela, los cuales le habían costado el olfato temporalmente a Kiba.

–Deberías probar tus roles de canela Hinata. –aconsejo Tenten al captar la mirada que le mandaba la Hyuga a las cajas de dulces.

Hinata salió de su estupor para ver a Tenten. –Pues, no es mala idea. –dijo abriendo lentamente una de estas cajas para tomar entre sus manos ese delicioso dulce que olía bastante bien. Ni siquiera se molestó a ver el sabor especial, ni lo que decía dentro de la caja, en cuanto saco el rol se lo llevo a la boca de inmediato para devorado en segundos ante la vista contenta de Kiba.

–¿Tje justaron? –pregunto Kiba mientras se quitaba los tapones de la nariz.

Mientras tanto Hinata aún masticaba el rol de canela m mientras abordaba bien. –Saben… ¡Delicioso! –exclamó Hinata sorprendiendo a los chicos por oír que Hinata alzaba la voz en público.

–¡Es genial! –exclamó Kiba contento de que a su amiga le gustará su obsequio.

Hinata sonrió y sacó otro dulce para llevárselo a la boca y devorarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Tenten, Kiba y Shino sonreían felices. Les encantaba ver feliz a su amiga por causa suya.

Siguieron caminando por toda la feria, buscando algún concurso en el que Shino pudiese participar.

–Tal vez si participas tirando aros… –opinó Tenten mirando el puesto donde habían tres personas participando.

Shino asintió pensando que era buena idea ya que el tenía una buena puntería. No tan buena como la de Tenten, pero tampoco tan mala como la de Kiba.

–Genial –dijo Tenten sonriente. –Vamos Hinata. –aviso Tenten sin darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba actuando un poco… raro.

–¡Sip! –contestó Hinata alegremente mientras brincoteaba aún lado de Kiba hacia el puesto.

–Uh – el castaño observó con confusión ha su amiga mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Oi, Tenten…

–No fastidies Kiba, ya viene el turno de Shino. – habló molesta la de chongitos sin voltear a verlo y pasando desapercibido el hecho de que Hinata se comía los rollos de canela como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Kiba observaba con preocupación y asombro a su amiga quien se había vuelto loca devorando esos roles. Observó como vaciaba la primera caja la cual caía al suelo vacía. Se agachó y tomó el paquete para buscar la información de los roles y lo que observó hizo que entendiera todo.

–Oh no. –susurro preocupado. –Oye Tenten, esto es importante…

–¡Calla! Vas a desconcentrar a Shino. – dijo con fastidio mientras Shino trataba de lanzar el primer aro.

Al lado de Kiba, Hinata sólo observaba inquieta hacia todos lados mientras no dejaba de mover si cuerpo de arriba abajo.

–Hinata-chan… ¿Estas bien? –pregunto en un susurro el castaño a lo que la peli negra asintió repetidas veces con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Si que si! ¿Por qué la pregunta, eh?

–Es que te noto rara e inquieta. – respondió mirándola de reojo.

–¡Que va! Todo bien amigo. – dijo con entusiasmo poco común en ella.

Kiba la miro con aparente miedo. –Tenten, no estoy de broma. Algo le pasa a...

–¡QUE TE CALLES!–grito la castaña sin voltear a verlo, solo prestando atención a Shino.

Kiba trago saliva y empezó a rezar a Kami-sama.

Junto sus manos y miro hacia el cielo estrellado.–Se que no he sido muy bueno Kami-sama...¡Pero suplico que no me dejes morir así! ¡Hinata es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando consume café en exceso! –exclamo.

–¡¿Cafe?!–grito Tenten con temor haciendo que Shino se desconcentrara al tirar un aro y que este dicho aro callera en la cabeza calva del hombre.

Shino miro con impresión al hombre para después hacer una rápida reverencia.–Lo siento mucho.

El hombre solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se quitaba el aro de la cabeza.

El chico de lentes volteo hacia donde estaban sus amigos para encontrarse con una escena muy, pero muy, poco común de ver.

–¡Escúpelos!– gritaba Tenten mientras abrazaba a Hinata por la espalda y presionaba su estomago, tratando de que regurgitara los rollos que se había comido.

Mientras tanto, a la pelinegra al parecer no le hacia efecto aquella presión en su estomago, pues solo reía como una chica loca a la que le estaban haciendo cosquillas.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunto a Kiba, quien se hallaba escondido tras un gran hombre gordo que también veía la escena.

Kiba asomo su cabeza y miro a Shino con gotas de sudor frio bajando por su cien.

–Yo...ella... los roles de canela...¡Se comió cinco cajas y el puto sabor especial es café!

Los pequeños ojos de Shino se abrieron ampliamente tras sus gafas obscuras.

Sabia lo que eso significaba, oh, y claro que lo sabia. La ultima vez que Hinata bebió café de mas, casi la expulsan de la secundaria por causar un mini incendio en el aula de profesores con un microondas y una pelota de beisbol. ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa? Ni ella misma lo supo después de regresar a la normalidad.

Desde entonces le tienen prohibido el café, para seguridad de ella y para seguridad de todo Japón.

–Tenten... – llamo Shino acercándose a la peli castaña para quitarle de las manos a Hinata quien aun no paraba de reír.–La presión en su estomago puede causarle serios hematomas así que debes que parar de hacer eso. Es muy peligroso para su salud ya que tienes demasiada fuerza para ser una fémina y...

–¡Hinata consumió café!¡Mucho café!–exclamo ignorando al morocho, quien solo bajo dramáticamente la cabeza al ser que nuevamente lo habían ignorado.

–Nadie me toma enserio...–comenzó a lamentarse mientras una nube gris se posicionaba encima de el. Debido a su tristeza, soltó a Hinata quien al verse liberada corrió sonriente hacia la multitud.

–¡Hinata!–grito Kiba saliendo detrás del hombre gordo.

–¡¿Que hacen ahí?! ¡Muevan el culo! – grito Teten a sus amigos antes de correr hacia donde se había ido Hinata.

Los tres se separaron para buscarla mejor y así poder encontrarla antes de que la feria se callera completamente por culpa de su loca amiga.

–¡Hinata!–gritaba Kiba mientras pasaba entre la multitud. –¡Hinataaaa! ¡Tengo mas roles de canelaaaa!–canturreo mientras corría de un lado a otro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Por otro lado se hallaba Tenten quien buscaba en los baños de damas.–¿Hinata?–preguntaba mientras abría las puertas de los baños.–¿Hinataaaaa?– abrió las tapaderas de los baños mientras buscaba algún indicio de la presencia de su amiga. Piso el suelo con dureza al no encontrar nada.

Mientras salía sin Hinata, miro aun lado encontrando una opcion no tan descabellada debido al estado de su amiga. Trago saliva y miro hacia el frente con la barbilla alzada.

¡Tenia que hacerlo! ¡Era por su mejor amiga!

Desidida y lista para lo que sea, pateo con rudeza la puerta que tenia al frente y una vez abierta entro a la habitación.–¡Hinata!

–¡UNA CHICA!

–¡NO ME VEAS!

–¡CORRAN HACIA AFUERA!

–¡UNA VIOLADORA!

–¡AHHHHH!

Tras esos gritos desgarradores de niña, muchos chicos salieron de aquella habitación corriendo y aun gritando. Unos subiendo sus pantalones y otros llorando por sentirse violados con la mirada.

Después de un minuto, Tenten salió de esa puerta con el ceño fruncido.–Aquí no...–dijo frustrada cerrando la puerta que tenia un letrero que decía "Baño de caballeros"

Camino un poco mas hasta llegar a una gran multitud que al parecer veía un espectáculo al que ella no presto atención. Entre esa gran multitud miro a su amigo Shino quien contemplaba con asombro hacia el espectáculo.

–¡Shino! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar buscando a...?–su boca se abrió hasta el suelo al ver lo que tenia frente a ella.–Hi-hi-hinata...–apunto con su dedo incrédula.

–Concurso de ramen...–menciono el recién llegado Kiba.

–¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Les presento el espectáculo mas esperado de la feria! ¡El mas aclamado y el mas peligroso! ¡El mega concurso de ramen!–grito mientras la multitud gritaba con euforia.–Nuestros participantes de este año seran...– tomo un papelito y comenzo a leer los nombres.–Ugi Hamura, Saito Miso, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga ¡Un fuerte aplauso para todos ellos!

Mientras todos aplaudían, Tenten, Shino y Kiba se miraron con desesperación.

–¿Que haremos?

–¡Sacarla de ahí que mas!–exclamo Tenten al chico perruno.

–No creo que sea buena idea. Ella no esta bien en estos momentos y si tratamos de bajarla de ahí podría ser peligroso.–opino Shino a lo que por fin Tenten y Kiba lo escucharon.

–Creo que tienes razon...–susurro Tenten mientras observaba como el hombre hablaba y hablaba.

–Vamos ¿Qué podria pasar? Es solo un concurso de ramen...– al decir esto, quedo paralizado.–Naruto... ¡Naruto esta aquí! ¡Va a hacer que Hinata reviente!

Ambos sabian a lo que su amigo se referia. Naruto era tan bueno para comer ramen como lo era de bueno para hacer enojar a Tsunade.

–Necesitamos bajarla de ahí oh...

–Bien ¡Que el concurso comience!– los gritos de exitacion se hicieron presentes, mientras Tenten, Kiba y Shino se pusieron palidos.

–Demasiado tarde.– dijo Tenten, observando como ponian unos platos gigantescos de ramen.

Un poco mas al frente de la multitud, se encontraban Sasuke y Suigetsu mirando igual de impactados la esena.

–No sabia que la Hyuga le entrara a estas cosas.–comento Suigetsu mirando con una ceja alzada al frente.

Sasuke solo observaba con diversion los diferentes gestos que hacia la cara de aquel rubio que miraba con enojo a la peli azul.

El nombrado solo pensaba en una sola cosa. Por nada del mundo dejaria que esa chica tambien le ganara en ese concurso de ramen. Ese ramen para todo un año seria solo y solo de el. De nadie mas que de el.

Con una mirada retadora, tomo sus palillos estando listo para la cuenta regresiva.

–¡Cinco!

Observo como Hinata sonreia alegremente y sin preocupaciones. Tenia bonita sonrisa.

–¡Cuatro!–gritaban todo a ultrasonido.

Sus ojos eran tan grandes y sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas.

–¡Tres!– Shino, Kiba y Tenten comenzaron a morder sus uñas.

Su cabello era parecido a el color de el cielo en la noche. Olia tan bien que el olor llegaba hasta su nariz.

–¡Dos!– Sasuke fruncio el ceño al ver que a Naruto se le empieza a caer la baba. Siguio hacia donde el rubio estaba mirando y solo pudo abrir los ojos impactado mientras alzaba una ceja.

Su propio rostro comenzo a sentirse caliente al captar unos bultos que subian y bajaban al compas de la respiracion de la oji luna.

–¡Uno!– Hinata solo miraba a todos lados, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba apunto de hacer ni de como se estaba comportando.

Naruto abrio los ojos ampliamente al ver como Hinata daba un saltito en su silla y sus pechos se movian mas. Eso fue demasiado para su juvenil mente.

–¡Comiencen!– grito el hombre, dando por empezada la competencia.

Todos observaron asustados como el rubio caia de su asiento con unas fuentes de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

–¡Naruto!–exclamo Suigetsu asustado mientras Sasuke solo se palmeo la frente.

A el lado de el rubio, Hinata golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano y grito: –¡Gochisosama!– exclamo Hinata con entusiasmo.

El hombre se aserco a la chica con una gota de sudor tras su nuca y rio nervioso.– Creo que tenemos a una ganadora... ¡Hinata Hyuga!– grito alegre mostrando el gran plato hondo totalmente vacio.

Todos comenzaron a gritar de jubilo, olvidando que cierto rubio se hallaba desmayado y probablemente con mucha perdida de sangre. Incluso dos sujetos que trataban de cargarlo, lo soltaron para celebrar a la nueva ganadora.

–¡Un año de ramen gratis!– exclamo tomando un cupon y entregandoselo a la alegre Hinata.

–¡Arigatou!– hizo una reverencia para despues saltar del escenario para correr hacia sus amigos, quien aun estaban en shock.

–¡Un año de ramen gratis chicos!–comenzo a saltar emocionada.–¡Podemos hacer nuestro propio local de ramen y venderlo a el doble de precio si inventamos algun don curativo!¡Podemos vestir a Tenten-chan de maid y...!

–¡Agarrenla!–exclamo una avergonzada Tenten, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron rapidamente antes de tomarla entre sus brazos para correr todos hacia la salida de aquella feria.

Mientras tanto, Naruto tirado en el piso solo se maldecia una y otra y otra vez. El poder que tenia un par de pechos para un pobre niño inocente y casto.

Hizo un puchero mientras trataba que la sangre parara de salir.

* * *

Hinata enrojecio a niveles inimaginables y se tapo el rostro con vergüenza.–No puede ser cierto...–susurro avergonzada.

Tenten asintio.–Asi fue. – tomo una bola de arroz y le pego una mordida.–Todo eso hiciste.

–¡Que vergüenza!–exclamo sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

–Calma – pidio la castaña al ver la agitacion de su amiga.– El lado bueno es que ahora tienes ramen gratis por un año.

Hinata suspiro y bajo la mirada.–Y podre abrir un local de ramen, incluso yo podria vestirme de maid.

Tenten se sorprendio de que Hinata se estuviese burlando de una situacion vergonzosa pero, eso no quito que se riera y que incluso se alegrara al verla tan natural.

Hinata sonrio de medio lado, tomando un sorbo a su te helado.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la cafeteria de la escuela en la hora de el receso. La cafeteria se encontraba muy vacia para suerte de ambas, a quienes les gustaba mas el silencio y la tranquilidad despues de horas y horas de estudio.

–Hola.– salido un peli negro de piel palida sentandose en la misma mesa.

Hinata pestañeo y sonrio sutilmente.–Hola Sai-san.

–¿Supiste que hoy el entrenador quiere hablar con nosotros?

Hinata alzo una ceja.–No.

Sai alzo los hombros.–Quiere hablar sobre que sera ahora del equipo. Ademas, creo que en una semana jugaremos contra el equipo Suna para ganar nuestro puesto en las ligas de las academias.

Al oir equipo Suna, no pudo mas que estremecerse. Habia oido que ese equipo era uno de los mejores de todas las academias. Implacable, invencible y poderoso a la hora de darlo todo en un partido.

–¿N-no seria mejor si empezaramos jugando contra otra academia?

–Claro que lo es, solo que Guy esta tan entusiasmado que olvido ese pequeño detalle a la hora de arreglar un juego para nosotros.

Hinata trago saliva.–¿A que hora es la reunion?

–Terminando el receso.

–Pero tengo clase de pintura...

–No te preocupes. Tus faltas a clases seran justificadas cada vez que faltes por causa del equipo.

Hinata solto un suspiro de alivio y asintio.

Si su padre se enteraba de una sola falta la materia. Aunque el en ese momento no se encontraba en Japon, seguro se enteraria. ¿Cómo? No tenia ni idea.

Casualmente la chicharra sono avisando a los estudiantes volver a sus clases.

–Bien, entonces yo me voy.–aviso Tenten levantandose de su asiento. –Nos vemos Hinata, Sai.– se despidio para despues tomar su mochila y retirarse de la cafeteria.

–Vamos.– aviso Sai levantandose a lo que Hinata lo imito.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a el gimnasio. Ambos entraron juntos, llegando justo a tiempo para la conversacion que Guy mantenia con el equipo. Una conversacion... que ella no queria escuchar.

–… y por eso les digo que usar estas comodas mallas hacen que tengas mas comodidad al moverte. Yo digo que este deberia ser el nuevo uniforme del equipo ¿Quién esta conmigo?

–¡Por supuestisimo que yo Guy-sensei!–grito Lee alzando su puño al aire.

Una gota de sudor recorrio la nuca de todos los que estaban ahí presentes.

–¡Me opongo totalmente!–exclamo Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido.–Necesitamos algo mas masculino.

–¡Esto es masculino!¡Representa nuestras llamas de la juventud!–exclamo Lee con fuego en sus ojos.

Hinata solo rio nerviosamente al verlos discutir por eso.

Al oir esa risa, Guy volteo sonriente.–¡Hola Hinata-chan! Que bueno que llegas, estamos mirando unas cosas muy importantes sobre el equipo.–dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.–Bien, todos sentados.

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron el en suelo.

Desgraciadamente para Hinata, la habia tocado sentarse a un lado de Naruto, quien la mirada ceñudo mientras en su muñeca tenia conectado un tubo intravenosa.

Pestañeo confundida ¿Cómo no habia visto eso? ¿Qué le habria pasado? ¿Fue su culpa?

–¿Qué ves?–pregunto en forma de susurro a lo que Hinata se sobresalto y miro hacia al frente con vergüenza.

–Bien. Queria ver con ustedes sobre las posiciones de cada uno. – saco de sabe donde un pizarron y tomo un plumon.–De portero es obvio que tendremos a Jugo.– apunto un circulo rojo en lo que parecia ser una porteria.–El defensor central sera Sai y defensor lateral Chouji...–dijo apuntando nuevos circulos en el pizarron.– Defensor libre por la banda sera Suigetsu... y Lee sera defensor de medio campo.– sigui apuntando mientras los chicos ya comentaban entre si, sobre las decisiones de su entrenador.– mediocampista ofensivo sera Shikamaru, Sasuke sera putero, extremo lateral sera Naruto y Hinata sera delantera.–dijo terminando de hacer sus garabatos sobre el pizarron.–Shikamaru me ayudara a hacer las estrategias y el capitan del equipo se eligira un dia despues del juego contra Suna ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron conformes a la decision de su maestro, todos menos Naruto quien tenia el ceño fruncido.–Mi posicion era delantero...–susurro molesto. Fue un susurro, pero Hinata alcanzo a escucharlo, por lo que solo bajo la mirada.

–Ahora quiero ver el asunto de los uniformes y el nombre del equipo con ustedes.– sonrio grandemente.–Se que quieren estas comodas mallas, se les nota en el rostro ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud!

Todos, menos Lee, comenzaron a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro negando eso.

Sai se levanto del suelo y saco de su mochila un cuaderno.–De hecho, yo ya habia pensado en los uniformes y me tome la libertad de diseñarlos.

Guy le presto atencion a su estudiante y tomo el cuaderno que el chico le tendia.–Asi que... nada de verde.–tiro lagrimas falsas mientras veia el dibujo.–Haremos una breve votacion. Quien quiera mi estupendo y ardiente traje, levante la mano.

Lee alzo la mano con entusiasmo mientras Guy tambien lo hacia.

Pasaron unos minutos y unos grillos estuvieron cantando.

Guy bajo la mano derrotado.–Alce la mano quien quiera estos.– dijo enseñando el dibujo a todos los chicos.

El traje era de color borgoña mientras el short era color blanco. A un lado estaba pegada la que seria la insignia de la academia y atrás de la camisa estaria el numero del jugador y el nombre.

Todos alzaron la mano sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Ustedes no saben apreciar la llama de la juventud.– una nube gris aparecio encima de el. Rapidamente esta nube se fue para dejar ver de nuevo al entusiasta Guy.–Ahora necesitamos un nombre para el equipo.

–¡Oh, oh! –alzo la mano Lee.–¡Buscadores de la llama de la juventud!

–¡Mejor manada de perros!

–¡Mejor tiburones!

Y asi comenzo una mini pelea.

Guy suspiro y miro a Naruto con una sonrisa.–¿Alguna idea Naruto?

El rubio alzo la cabeza y movio los hombros.–No se me ocurre nada.

–¿Hinata?

La chica nego repetidas veces. No se le daba escoger nombres.

–¿Shikamaru?

El nombrado cerro los ojos, pidiendo unos segundos para pensar en un nombre que fuera adecuado para ellos.

Finalmente alzo los hombros.–¿Nueve novatos?

Todos callaron al escuchar a Shikamaru.

–Me gusta. –dijo Chouji mientras los demas asentian.

–No esta mal.–dijo Suigetsu mirando a otro lado.

–Bien. Ese sera nuestro nuevo nombre ¡Nueve novatos!

* * *

Cerro su casillero una vez metio sus libros en el y se encontro con una chica que en absoluto no queria ver en lo que le restaba de vida.

–Mira nada mas – era Sakura quien la miraba burlona, recargada en uno de los casilleros.–es la nueva sensacion de la academia. ¿Qué se siente tener un poco de atencion Hinata?

Hinata bajo la mirada y cerro fuertemente los puños. Quiso darse la vuelta para alejarse de ahí pero Sakura fue mas rapida y la tomo de la muñeca con rudeza.–Espero que aun no olvides que tu no eres mas que una presa Hinatita. Disfruta tus dias de gloria por que esto se va a acabar tan rapido como comenzo.

Solto con brusquedad su muñeca y se acomodo los rosados cabellos para darse la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el lado contrario.

–Prefiero volver a ser invisible que convertirme en alguien como tu.

Sakura paro su caminata de inmediato con los ojos abiertos como platos. Fruncio el ceño y dio la vuelta dispuesta a espantar a Hinata.–¿Qué has dich...?– quedo callada al verla frente a frente, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesta a todo.

–Ya lo escucho Haruno-san. Prefiero seguir siendo la chica que nadie nota a la chica que nadie respeta.– dijo al fin, sintiendose libre y poderosa, aunque solo hubiesen sido unas cuantas palabras.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de la peli rosa, corrio rapidamente a la direccion contraria, perdiendeose entre los pasillos, sin darse cuenta de que una chico de ojos azules habia escuchado todo.

Mientras tanto Sakura solo bajo lentamente la mirada y apreto los puños, no estando dispuesta a que esas palabras le afectaran. Por mas que fueran la realidad.

Chasqueo la lengua y volvio a su porte arrogante para caminar mientras meneaba las caderas hacia su proxima clase.

Por otro lado, Naruto no pudo estar mas sorprendido.

Habia escuchado a Hinata Hyuga contradecir a Sakura Haruno y sobre todo la habia escuchado llamarse a si misma una persona invisible. ¿las chicas ricachonas hacian eso? ¿lo se supone que tuvo que haberla sobornado con un fajo de billetes para que la dejara en paz? Oh, ¿No se supone que tuvo que haberla amenazado con el tipico "No sabes con quien te metes?

En ese momento estaba mas confundido que antes.

Cuando la miro tan alegre y despreocupada arriba del escenario para devorar un gran plato de ramen se pregunto el ¿Cómo es que podia hacer eso? ¿no se suponia que una persona tan importante como ella debia cuidar su imagen frente a todos?

¿Hinata Hyuga, realmente era lo que el pensaba?

Ya no estaba cien por ciento seguro de saberlo.

* * *

–Hey Hinata.

La peli azul, que aun se encontraba temblorosa por su reciente enfrentamiento con Sakura, volteo hacia el frente para ver a Sai correr hacia ella.–¿Qué pasa Sai-kun?

–¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Hinata lo penso un poco para despues negar.–No.

Sai sonrio.–Genial. Entonces hoy empieza el cambio de personalidad.

–¿Q-que?–balbuceo la Hyuga quien fue tomada por sorpresa.

Sai asintio.–Ya dejamos pasar muchos dias, ya es hora de que esto comience.

Hinata se removio inquieta antes de asentir timidamente.–Es-esta bi...–fue interrumpida por el pelinegro que ya se encontraba empujandola por la espalda.

–Lo primero que arreglaremos es ese tartamudeo.– el chico rodo los ojos mientras hacia que Hinata comenzara a caminar.

–¿A dónde vamos?–pregunto ignorando lo que Sai habia dicho sobre su tartamudez.

–Ya veras.–dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaban por las pobladas calles de Tokio.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un lindo parque lleno de arboles frondosos y con un aroma a hierba fresca. Hinata suspiro al sentir un aura de paz y tranquilidad en aquel bello parque.

Se adentraron un poco mas en dicho parque para encontrarse con unas bancas que se hallaban por ahí para el descanso del visitante.

Llegaron a un punto en donde se miraba una melena rubia larga atada en una coleta.

Cuando estuvieron frente a esa persona, Hinata solo trago saliva.

–¡Hola Hinata-chan!–exclamo Ino contenta a lo que Hinata la miro con desconfianza.

–Sai-san... ¿aca-acaso tiene algo con-contra mi?–pregunto con un evidente nudo en la garganta.

Sai se impresiono por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

–Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Al escuchar la pregunta Hinata miro a la rubia quien la observaba con expresion preocupada.

–Uzumaki-san... ella es amiga de Sakura-san... Sakura-san...

–Hinata-chan – llamo Ino parandose del asiento, haciendo que la peli azul se posicionara tras Sai. Ino entristecio ante eso.–El que Sakura sea mi amiga no significa que apoye lo que hace. Estoy totalmente en contra.

–Y si es asi... ¿Por qué no hace nada para detenerla cuando me agrede?

Ino bajo la mirada.–En eso si tengo culpa. Acepto que no hago lo suficiente para detenerla y es porque... ella fue mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo y...– solto aire.–Te contare todo si tu me haces un favor.

Hinata pestañeo confundida ¿favor? ¿Qué favor?

–Si, ya se lo que te preguntas.–nuevamente Ino sonrio.–Sai me ha contado tu caso y he querido ayudar por que te lo debo y porque me encantaria ayudar a que crezcas como persona.– expreso amablemente mientras Hinata salia con lentitud de tras de Sai.

–¿Y, como piensa ayudarme Uzumaki-san?

–Bueno, primero que nada, deja de decirme Uzumaki-san. Me haces sentir vieja –hizo una mueca.–Solo llamame Ino. –Segundo, te enseñare a controlar tu timidez e inseguridad y tercero – le guiño el ojo.–Te ganaste un cambio de Look.

Oh no.

Hinata odiaba los cambios de Look.

–Te dije que cambiarias totalmente Hinata.–dijo Sai.

Hinata empezo a jugar con sus dedos.–Sai-san, aun no me has dicho por que quieres ayudarme.

Sai sonrió forzadamente.–Por que quiero aprender sobre los sentimientos humanos.

Hinata pestañeo confundida.

–Estuve tanto tiempo en la escuela militarizada que no recuerdo muchas cosas de los sentimientos, y por lo que he visto, tu estas llena de estos.–contesto.

Hinata trago saliva y bajo la mirada al suelo.

Tenia miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Tenia miedo de no poder lograrlo, de que no le gustara el resultado o que peor aun, se convirtiera igual a Sakura.

Un escalofrio recorrio su columna vertebral.

No soportaría ser como ella. Abusar de su falsa "autoridad" y creerse superior a los demás solo por ser bonita. Jamás podría vivir siendo como ella.

–Creo que podría funcionar... siempre y cuando no intenten hacerme como Haruno-san.

Ino pestañeo incrédula y sonrió tristemente.–No Hinata-chan. Eso no ocurrirá de nuevo...–susurro para si misma. Despues de un segundo, alzo la vista con su tipica sonrisa en el rostro.–Te hare mucho mejor que Sakura. No serás ni la sombra de lo que es ella.– prometió a lo que a Hinata no le quedo de otra mas que asentir.

Sai asintió.–Mañana, a la hora de salida nos veremos los tres en el centro comercial. Solo los tres.

Hinata asintió confundida por la petición del peli negro. ¿Qué de malo tenia llevar a alguien mas? Queriendo no preguntar, mejo quedo en silencio mientras Sai e Ino hablaban de algo que no entendía muy bien.

–...prometo que nadie sabrá nada y mucho menos ella.–susurro Ino al chico quien solo asintió.

–Bueno.– el chico suspiro.–¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa Hinata-san?

Hinata negó rápidamente.–Quisiera caminar.

–Bien, ten cuidado al volver. Sayonara.– se despidió con la mano para que después Ino hiciera lo mismo, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Hinata no evito sonreír ante eso.

Al parecer si habia esperanza para ella. Una nueva vida, cambios para bien.

* * *

Sakura se miro al espejo con expresión decaída. Ladeo la cabeza y suavemente paso su mano por su fino y muy cuidado rostro. Con lentitud, su mano se fue deslizando hasta su frente. Hizo a un lado su cabello y la miro con detalle.

–Hace mucho que no te miraba así.– dijo refiriéndose a su frente. Sonrió y cerro los ojos.–No puedo permitir que esa tonta quiera quebrantarme. Ella no es mejor que yo. Nadie es mejor que yo.– susurro frunciendo sus rosadas cejas y dejando caer su cabello.–Nadie mas volverá a pisotear a Sakura Haruno.

Jamás volverían a lastimarla. Prefería lastimar, a ser lastimada.

Era una promesa.

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

¡ _Espero que les haya gustado! Creo que fue algo corto pero, a partir de este capitulo los demás serán mas largos, pues lo que quiero es que esta historia no tenga mas de quince capítulos._

 _En el próximo capitulo al fin veremos en acción al equipo de futbol enfrentándose contra Suna y veremos como Naruto se confunde cada vez mas y mas respecto a Hinata._

 _Bien, espero que me dejen sus sensuales reviews *-* ah y por cierto **, quisiera pedirles como favor que pasen a mi perfil y que si gustan voten en la encuesta que hice. Me harían muy happy 3**_

 ** _¡Los quiero!_**

 **Comentarios** :

 **Jpach07** : Lo se, pobre de el pero me gusto ponerlo en esta situación ¡Muajaja! Y adivinaste, espero que te haya gustado esa escena :) en fin, saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

 **Hinaru16241** : Otra persona que adivino sobre la competencia jaja ¿son psíquicos o que? XD muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Akime Maxwell** : Habrá mucho mas acercamiento del equipo hacia Hinata y Naruto cada vez se encuentra mas confundido. Hinata también se acercara mas a Ino pero ¿habrán consecuencias debido a eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y gracias por tu comentario. ¡Nos leemos!

 **Luli92** : Naruto en este momento esta confundido pero no falta mucho para que un interés se despierte por Hinata. Si Tenten es una genio y pobrecito Kiba XD espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review, saludos!

 **Eliuska20** : Pues aquí esta la nueva actualizacion, espero que haya valido la pena para ti la espera. Gracias por tu comentario y prometo no tardar en actualizar. ¡Saludos!

 **Agualuna** : El cambio de Look esta cerca así que tranquila, ya prontito a Naruto se le caerá la baba. Gracias por apreciar mi historia y gracias por tu comentario. Saludos y espero leerte pronto.

 **Simazame** : Lo se, pobrecito pero no me arrepiento XD gracias por leer y por comentar ¡Saludos!

 **MadeNaruHina26** : A mi me gustaría tener amigos como los de Hina T.T espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu review ¡Nos leemos!

 **Lenxrin** : tenia que usar ese meme con Naruto XD tu habrá un poco de tu Nejiten en el próximo capitulo así que no te lo pierdas :3 gracias por leer y por comentar esta historia ¡Nos leemos!

 **Uzumakii** : Claro que son geniales y sobre Sakura, en el proximo capitulo habra un poco mas sobre ella. Gracias por comentar ¡Saludos!

 **Kazumi** : Kiba no fue a parar al hospital, como puedes ver Naruto si actuó como un bobo XD y Neji... ¿Qué hará al respecto? Definitivamente habrá Nejiten y no habrá KibaHana, para Hanabi ya le tengo una parejita *u* los planes de Sai estarán en el siguiente capitulo y Ino si se hará amiga de Hinata, aun que habrán algunos problemillas a causa de esto. Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ¡Saludos!

 **Patohf** : Si pobre Kiba, me cae bien pero quise hacerlo sufrir poquito XD gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ¡Saludos!

 **Guest** : ¡Yo amaría tener amigos como los de Hinata! Y bueno, ¿Quien no? Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!


	7. ¿Te odio? o ¿Me gustas?

**_•ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

 ** _•ADVERTENCIAS: Posibles palabras soeces._**

* * *

 ** _¿Te odio? o ¿Me gustas?_**

* * *

 **Hinata** observó horrorizada la prenda que Ino tenía en sus manos. Comenzó a hiperventilar y de inmediato negó repetidas veces, no estando dispuesta a concebir que su cuerpo sólo estuviese cubierto por esa fina capa de tela que dudaba mucho que mereciera el nombre de "ropa".

—D-d-definitivamente no —se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a negar frenéticamente—. No me pondré eso.

Ino hizo un puchero. —Hinata-chan, es sólo una minifalda.

—E-es muy inapropiada y más aún si es para horario de clases. —dijo decidida a que por nada del mundo esa prenda sería para ella. Era más que obvio que ella no usaría eso, ni en mil años. Sabía que sino había dicho que le cambiarían el look, pero no pensó que también tuviese que cambiar su cómodo y holgado uniforme.

—Sólo pruébala, si no te gusta entonces la dejas —propuso alzándose de hombros —. No pierdes nada Hina-chan.

Hinata tragó pesado y miró por un momento la pequeña prenda. De verdad que él tan sólo verla colgada en ese gancho hacia que se sonrojada. Seguramente cuando se le viese puesta se desmayaría de inmediato.

—No lo se…

—¡Si lo sabes! —exclamó Ino, tomándola de los hombros y empujándola hacia uno de los vestidores de la tienda de ropa — Para grandes cambios hay que hacer grandes sacrificios. — dijo para después meter a la Hyuga al vestidor y aventarle la falda a las manos.

Hinata tragó saliva cuando miro que cerró la puerta y la dejaba sola. Oteo su reflejo en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo y después miró la falda que tenía en manos.

Si, quería cambiar, quería ser bonita y más confiada en sí misma pero eso era demasiado.

Con un suspiro pensó que no dañaría a nadie si sólo se la probaba para después devolverla.

Después de un par de minutos se miro nuevamente al espejo y se sonrojo poderosamente.

—¡I-i-ino-san! —exclamó ruborizada para que seguidamente la puerta del probador se abriera por completo.

Ino se llevó las manos a las mejillas y sonrió ampliamente sin creer lo que estaba mirando. —¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a creer que bajo toda esa ropa se encuentran un buen par de piernas? —se cruzó de brazos examinándola de pies a cabeza —. Ahora vuelvo. —aviso para después salir del probador, dejando por unos segundos a Hinata.

Hinata tragó saliva, volteó lentamente hacia la dirección del espejo y se miró una vez más. Esa falda le llegaba unos cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla. Se sentía incómoda y hasta desnuda.

—¡Taran! — volvió su vista hacia la voz alegre, encontrándose con Ino sujetando una camisa escolar. Una que si era de su medida. — Pruébate esto — le dio la camisa para después sonreír— y cuando termines me llamas. — pidió para nuevamente cerrar la puerta, dejando sola a Hinata.

Hinata suspiro. No había de otra.

* * *

 ** _•_** ** _•_** ** _•_**

* * *

—¿Te gustó la ropa que compramos Hina-chan? — pregunto animadamente la rubia a lo que Hinata asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Es la ropa más bonita que he tenido en años —asintió ante su comentario —, soy pésima en gustos.

—No lo eres. Sólo faltaba un poco más de confianza y atrevimiento —le guiño el ojo —. Seguro la próxima vez que vengas sola sabrás escoger bien.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

La rubia devolvió el gesto. Viro su azulina mirada hacia los locales que recorrían, sus ojos se iluminaron una vez que vieron una heladería. —¿Comemos un helado? —pregunto ansiosa por probar el delicioso sabor del helado de vainilla.

Hinata asintió de inmediato. Amaba demasiado los dulces como para responder que no.

—Vamos. —tomó el brazo de la Hyuga y lo entrelazo con el suyo para después caminar apresuradamente hacia la heladería.

Hinata sonrió emocionada ante la energía de la Uzumaki. Se sintió un poco mal por pensar tantas cosas feas sobre ella.

Sin saberlo, tres personas miraban esa escena con desconcierto hacia su dirección.

* * *

 ** _•_** ** _•_** ** _•_**

* * *

—¿Pueden creerlo? Nuestra Hinata estaba acompañada de Ino Uzumaki, y se veían muy felices juntas — masculló lo último, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba en círculos —. Oh no, seguro le lavo el cerebro — llevo ambas manos hacia sus mejillas, mirando horrorizada hacia ningún lugar en específico —, oh tal vez la amenazó con hacerle daño a su hermana o sobre hacernos daño a nosotros ¡tenemos que salvarla!

—Tranquilízate, no podemos hacer ese tipo de especulaciones sin prueba alguna Tenten — trato de calmar Shino, quien se hallaba sentado en el pasto del gran jardín del instituto. Aun no sonaba la chicharra así que habían decidido charlar del raro y sorprendente descubrimiento que hicieron la tarde anterior, cuando habían ido al centro comercial para comprar unos videojuegos que Kiba había estado queriendo durante meses.

Lo menos que pensaron encontrarse era a Ino junto con su tierna y linda amiga Hinata.

—¡¿Que más prueba quieres si se trata de Ino?! Es obvio que Hinata nunca estaría con ella por gusto. Ino es del equipo de la estúpida de Sakura.

—Concuerdo con Tenten — hablo esta vez el Inuzuka, estando parado a un lado de la castaña —, esa chica solo se burló de Hinata todo el tiempo ¿Por qué rayos de la noche a la mañana se volvieron tan buenas amigas como para ir de compras e ir a tomar un helado?

—Conmigo nunca va de compras — comento Tenten con aura depresiva, mientras una nube cargada de agua se instalaba arriba de ella.

Kiba suspiro y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su deprimida amiga.

—Mejor hay que preguntarle directamente a Hinata antes de pensar lo peor. Seguro ella responderá nuestras dudas — sugirió Shino, estando completamente seguro de que su amiga les diría la verdad pues ella siempre lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, los cuatro eran mejores amigos así que entre ellos jamás había algún tipo de mentira.

Tenten recuperó la postura, soltó aire y sonrió de acuerdo con Shino. Él tenía razón, Hinata jamás les mentía y esa no sería la excepción.

— Buenos días chicos —

Hablando de la reina de roma.

Tenten frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta para encarar a Hinata. — ¿Podrías explicarnos qué hacías con...? — sus ojos se abrieron grandemente sin creer lo que estaba mirando. Sus manos hechas puños se restregaron sobre sus ojos, pensando que simplemente una basura se había metido a sus globos oculares y que esta le hacía ver muy pero muy mal —Hi-hi...¿Hinata-chan?

Frente a ellos se encontraba la dulce y linda Hinata, solo que esta vez no estaba como la recordaban. Llevaba la falda escolar más corta de lo que ella normalmente la usaba y por fin traía una camisa escolar de su medida. Además de que llevaba un leve y lindo maquillaje sobre su rostro, el cual consistía en un brillo labial y un poco de rímel en sus pestañas. Todo hubiese estado bien si no fuera por el hecho de que Hinata tenía un cuerpo que...

—¡Que rayos! — exclamó Kiba con una notable vena palpitante en su frente. Todo chico que pasaba por ahí lanzaba algún chiflido y piropo, ocasionando que los celos fraternales de los dos hombres se activaran.

Kiba reaccionó primero y se quitó su saco para ponérselo encima a Hinata, quien se movía inquieta sobre el saco que le quedaba demasiado grande. —¿Cómo se te ocurre venir vestida así? ¡¿Acaso estas demente?!

Hinata se sobre encogió sobre si misma y miró con los ojos acuosos a su amigo. El jamás le gritaba.

Kiba se dio cuenta de su fatídico error y comenzó a negar con la cabeza sintiéndose un idiota.—¡Lo siento Hinata-chan! No quise gritarte...

—No te preocupes Kiba-kun — contesto comprensiva la Hyuga, secando con su dedo las pequeñas lágrimas que había soltado.

— Hinata, ¿podrías decirnos el por qué estas vestida de esa manera? No digo que se vea mal pero es muy raro verte sin tanta ropa...— pregunto Tenten, sintiéndose un poco rara al ver a su mejor amiga vestida así.

—Ah, yo...— balbuceo recordando lo que Sai le había dicho a Ino.

 ** _—...prometo que nadie sabrá, mucho menos ella —susurro al chico quien solo asintió._**

—...solo quería probar algo nuevo y... pienso que esto me hace lucir bonita — susurró Hinata, diciendo en parte la verdad. Puede que no estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropa pero eso no significaba que no le gustara como se veía. Se miraba más femenina, más linda, más segura de sí misma... así quería que fuera por siempre.

El trío de amigos se miró el uno al otro para después dibujar una tierna sonrisa en sus rostros.

— Si esto te hace sentir bien entonces nosotros respetaremos lo que tu decidas Hinata — sentenció Shino.

— Pues creo que Shino tiene razón...— dijo Tenten no muy convencida. Después de unos segundos suspiro y una leve sonrisa se implantó en su rostro —, si esto te hace feliz entonces nosotros estaremos felices también.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a Shino y Tenten. Su mirada fue directamente hacia Kiba, pidiéndole silenciosamente su opinión respecto a su radical cambio de look.

Kiba frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos sin verla.— Es algo raro verte de esa manera, además de que ahora Shino y yo tendremos que espantar a cualquier patán que se te acerque con malas intenciones...

Hinata agacho la mirada. No quería ser una molestia para sus amigos. Estuvo a punto de decir que mejor iría a casa para cambiarse pero Kiba la interrumpió.

—Pero si te gusta y te sientes genial con este cambio, entonces te apoyo completamente — el chico sonrió perrunamente, a lo que Hinata también sonrió con agradecimiento reflejado en sus ojos.

— Gracias chicos...¡Ah! Por cierto, hoy viene mi primo a inscribirse finalmente aquí. ¿No es genial? Podrán conocerlo hoy — sonrió ampliamente, estando feliz de que su primo y ella podrían estudiar en el mismo instituto. Estaba tan entusiasmada, todo había cambiado radicalmente para ella.

— Vaya, eso es genial Hinata-chan — dijo la castaña mientras sonreía.

Kiba resoplo y se cruzó de brazos.—Por lo que nos dijiste de el hace un tiempo, no entiendo el por que estas emocionada.

—Él ha cambiado mucho, Kiba-kun — defendió la Hyuga.

Antes de que pudieran hablar de cualquier otro tema, la campana sonó, anunciando que las clases estaban por empezar.

* * *

 ** _•_** ** _•_** ** _•_**

* * *

Tenten contuvo las ganas de babear.

No solo era apuesto si no que también era inteligente, respetuoso y su voz era jodidamente sexy. Trago saliva con dificultad y se acomodó los cabellos.

—Pues, bienvenido Neji — dijo amistosamente el Inozuka. Había hecho conclusiones apresuradas, definitivamente Neji le caía bien. Le había comentado que había hecho obras de caridad para las perreras de Japón. Ese tipo era lo máximo.

Neji asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por enseñarme las instalaciones — agradeció con porte serio.

Hinata a su lado sonreía feliz. Le encantaba tener tan cerca a su primo. Lo había extrañado demasiado y estar en la misma escuela y en el mismo salon iba a ser genial. Lo único malo es que, debido a su culpa, casi termina golpeando a dos tipos que le aventaron piropos que no eran muy agradables.

Kiba y Shino no estaban mejor. De hecho, por eso mismo Neji terminó por caerle bien a ambos. Dijeron que tres guardianes eran mejor que dos. Y sí, parecían congeniar bien a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades. Ahora el grupo de cuatro se convertía en uno de cinco.

—No hay de qué —contestó Shino sin dejar de caminar junto a los demás.

—Y ahí es donde nos sentamos a pasar nuestro receso — frente a ellos estaba un gran árbol. Era frondoso y verde, estaba situado y alejado de tras de las instalaciones. Ese lugar era solamente y únicamente para ellos. Casi nadie iba a ese lugar y era lo que más les agradaba.

—Que agraciado —comentó mientras lo oteaba con la mirada. Después de unos segundos asintió —. Es un arce japonés. Hace muchísimo que no veía uno.

—Vaya, es muy común ver este tipo de árboles por Japón pero jamás me había preguntado por su nombre — comentó Kiba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—¿Quieres pasar el receso aquí, Neji-kun? — pregunto Hinata.

Neji asintió. El lugar le parecía tranquilo y muy relajante. Por supuesto que le gustaría pasar sus recesos ahí. Además, ahí no tendría que preocuparse demasiado por los falderos que querían cazar a su prima.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a la cafetería por algo de comida, Neji? Hoy invito yo —declaro con una gran sonrisa —. Hanna me pagó por ayudarle a limpiar mierda. ¡Paga bastante bien!

—¡Kiba! Deja de decir guarradas — chorreo Tenten mientras miraba con el ceño frunció al Inozuka.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Neji solo sonrió de medio lado al oírlos. Definitivamente le caían bien, aunque era obvio que no tenían nada en común.

—Vamos — dijo Neji, dándose la vuelta seguido de Shino para comenzar a caminar.

—¡Espérenme! — exclamó para después correr hacia ellos, dejando solas a las dos féminas.

Al verse solas, Tenten suspiro con un sutil sonrojo en sus pómulos.

—¿Qué te parece Neji, Tenten-chan? —pregunto inocentemente la Hyuga mientras caminaba hasta el árbol para sentarse bajo su gran sombra.

Tenten se mantuvo parada. Se rasco la cabeza y miró hacia la nada sintiéndose avergonzada por la pregunta.

—Este... es simpático. Me cayó bien.

—¿Bastante bien? —pregunto la Hyuga con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tenten boqueo unos segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos mientras inflaba los cachetes.

—¿Q-q-qué dices? Obvio me cayó bastante bien.

—Tenten-chan, sabes a que me refiero — la miró con acusación —. Eres mi mejor amiga, conozco cada uno de tus gestos y presiento que Neji-niisan te agrada de más.

Tenten no soporto tanta presión y tapó con ambas manos su ahora sonrojadisimo rostro.

—¡Me encanta! Es guapísimo...

—Lo sabía — dijo con una sonrisa —. No puedes mentirme Tenten-chan, no a mí.

—Lo sé —murmuro aun con el rostro metido entre sus manos.

Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue toscamente interrumpida.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Es Hinata-hime!

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia donde se había percibido el sonido y se encontraron con una desapacible sorpresa. Una muchedumbre de chicos se dirigían hacia ellas. Unos con flores, otros con peluches y uno que otros con pancartas.

—¡Oh, mierda! — exclamó horrorizada la chica de chonguitos.

* * *

 ** _•_** ** _•_** ** _•_**

* * *

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Lee, ya te dije que no me interesan los trajes que estas vendiendo. A mí me queda mucho mejor el naranja — reitero por milésima vez a su amigo. Este bajo las cejas.

—Pues no estaría mal un cambio. Ya aburre verte siempre con el color naranja, Naruto-kun. ¡Aprovecha tu llama de la juventud y prueba cosas nuevas! — exclamó antes de darle un mordisco a su emparedado.

—Si Naruto, ponte un lindo expandes. Quiero ver tus curvas, nene — dijo con mofa mientras alzaba seductoramente ambas cejas.

Los demás del equipo se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Suigetsu. Naruto inflo los cachetes y lo miró con rabia.

—Calla, dientes de tiburón — masculló para después sorber su ramen —. Ya quisieras verme a mí con esas fachas.

—¿Acaso Suigetsu es homosexual? — pregunto Sai, inconsciente del por que sus amigos lanzaban esas risotadas debido a su comentario.

—¡Todos aquí pensábamos antes que eras del otro bando Sai! Así que cierra el pico, imbécil — agravio, tomando su botella de agua para darle un trago.

—Bueno Suigetsu, que nosotros sepamos, jamás te hemos visto una novia — recordó Chouji estando con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

El peli blanco se sonrojo.

—Lo que pasa es que yo no soy igual de faldero que ustedes — manifestó con enfado.

—Aquí el único que ha tenido novia es Sai — comentó Juugo con una mueca pensativa.

—Es cierto — dijo Lee mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora que vamos con ese tema, díganme quien les gusta — propuso Suigetsu. Era aburrido a veces solo hablar de fútbol y videojuegos. Además, ellos eran sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y le causaba curiosidad saber sus gustos respecto a las chicas.

Lee alzó la mano.—¡Yo, yo!

—Suéltalo.

Los ojos del pelinegro se transformaron en dos grandes corazones rojos y su rostro comenzó a tornarse escarlata.

—Siempre me ha gustado Sakura-san. Ella es tan hermosa — expresó con un aura rosa rodeándolo.

—Puaj — soltó con asco Sasuke —. Naruto estuvo coladito por ella un tiempo.

—Es cierto — apuntó Sai para después ver a Naruto — ¿Ya no te gusta la plana?

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no le dijera así, más por inercia que por nada, pero después recordó algo...

 _ **"Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia el baño mientras pensaba en cierta persona que había arruinado su vida por completo. Si, por completo. Hinata Hyuga no solo había robado la atención de su equipo, no solo robó su puesto en el campo y no solo llego a su vida para quitarle su preciado ramen, si no que, también había hecho que su padre trabajara de más en la empresa de Hiashi. Si, ella lo había hecho...**_

 _ **—Mira nada más.**_

 _ **No supo porque lo hizo, pero se escondió de inmediato tras una de las paredes del pasillo. Se dio cuenta que la voz era de Sakura, quien miraba con burla a Hinata. Sakura estaba recargada en uno de los casilleros, más específicamente a un lado del de Hinata.**_

 _ **— Es la nueva sensación de la academia. ¿Qué se siente tener un poco de atención Hinata?**_

 _ **Hinata bajo la mirada y cerro fuertemente los puños. Quiso darse la vuelta para alejarse de ahí pero Sakura fue más rápida y la tomó de la muñeca con rudeza.**_

 _ **—Espero que aún no olvides que tú no eres más que una presa Hinatita. Disfruta tus días de gloria porque esto se va a acabar tan rápido como comenzó.**_

 _ **Soltó con brusquedad su muñeca y se acomodó los rosados cabellos para darse la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el lado contrario.**_

 _ **—Prefiero volver a ser invisible que convertirme en alguien como tu —soltó sin miedo la Hyuga.**_

 _ **Sakura paro su caminata de inmediato con los ojos abiertos como platos. Frunció el ceño y dio la vuelta dispuesta a espantar a Hinata.—¿Qué has dich...?— quedó callada al verla frente a frente, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesta a todo.**_

 _ **—Ya lo escucho, Haruno-san. Prefiero seguir siendo la chica que nadie nota a la chica que a nadie respeta.**_

 _ **Aprovechando el aturdimiento de la peli rosa, corrió rápidamente a la dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre los pasillos, sin darse cuenta de que una chico de ojos azules había escuchado todo.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto Sakura solo bajó lentamente la mirada y apretó los puños. Se quedó un rato en la misma posición. Parecía que pensaba en algo ya que hacía diferentes muecas. Después de unos segundos su primera acción fue chasquear la lengua. volvió a su porte arrogante para después comenzar caminar mientras meneaba las caderas hacia la otra dirección.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, Naruto estaba más que sorprendido.**_

 _ **Había escuchado a Hinata Hyuga contradecir a Sakura Haruno. Además, la había escuchado llamarse a sí misma una persona invisible. ¿Las chicas ricachonas hacían eso? ¿No se suponía que debía de haberla sobornado con un fajo de billetes para que la dejara en paz? Oh, ¿No se suponía que tuvo que haberla amenazado con el típico "No sabes con quién te metes"?**_

 _ **En ese momento estaba más confundido que antes.**_

 _ **Cuando la miro tan alegre y despreocupada arriba del escenario para devorar un gran plato de ramen, se preguntó así mismo: ¿Cómo es que podía hacer eso? ¿No se suponía que una persona tan importante como ella debía cuidar su imagen frente a todos?**_

 _ **¿Hinata Hyuga, realmente era lo que él pensaba?**_

 _ **Ya no estaba cien por ciento seguro de saberlo."**_

—Tierra llamando al rubio estúpido — Suigetsu golpeó la cabeza del oji azul como si de una puerta se tratara.

Naruto pareció salir de su mundo para después voltear con el ceño fruncido hasta el peliblanco.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil?

—Te estamos haciendo una pregunta — Juugo se cruzó de brazos y miró a Naruto con una ceja alzada — después viajaste hasta la luna.

Cierto, había estado tan metido en su recuerdo que olvidó la pregunta que Sai le había hecho.

—Ya no recuerdo la pregunta.

Suigetsu suspiro y se restregó la mano en la cara. —¡Que si te gusta Sakura, idiota!

—¡Ah! —exclamó al haber recordado. Lo pensó unos segundos. Sakura era una chica despreciable. Era grosera, burlesca y acosadora. No, él no podía salir con una chica así. Por muy linda que fuera —. No. Es toda de Lee.

—¡Si! — exclamó contento Lee —. Aun que te advierto Naruto-kun, yo hubiese peleado por Sakura-chan para ganarme su corazón.

Naruto rodó los ojos. En lo que se metía su pobre amigo. Quisiera advertirle sobre la actitud de la chica pero sabía que Lee no le creería. Dejaría que él solo se diera cuenta de los problemas mentales de esa peli rosa.

—¿Y a ti, Juugo? ¿Quién te gusta? — pregunto curioso Naruto, tratando de desviar la atención hacia su amigo peli naranja.

El muchacho grandulón viró su rostro hacia otro lado.

—No me gusta nadie.

—Vamos, no puedo creer eso.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Bien, basta — dijo Suigetsu mientras se acercaba mas hacia donde sus amigos estaban sentados —. Entiendo que esto resulta ser bochornoso, pero tengo una idea.

—Suéltala — exclamó Sai.

—Haremos un pacto — propuso Suigetsu —. Aquí y ahora diremos el nombre de las chicas que nos gustan. Si alguien dentro del circulo dice a alguien más sobre esto entonces tendrá que ser sometido a un castigo —se cruzó de brazos y los miró desafiante —Aceptan o ¿les da miedo?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

Todos, menos Shikamaru, quien se hallaba roncando a un lado de Juugo. El peli naranja rodó los ojos y después movió el hombro de Shikamaru.

—¡Ah! Si, como digan... — soltó para después bostezar ampliamente.

Suigetsu soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Te encargas de explicarle al rato, Chouji.

Chouji asintió mientras se zampaba unas Sabritas.

—¿Qué dicen?

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! —exclamó Lee con entusiasmo.

Sasuke solo alzo los hombros y masculló un: ridículo. Juugo soltó un suspiro y después asintió. Chouji asintió con la boca aun llena de papitas y Sai asintió diciendo: ¿Esto es lo que hacen los chicos normales?

Solo faltaba Naruto, quien tenía todas las miradas puestas encima. Okey, estaba seguro de que nadie de ahí diría ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban a punto de hablar pero, ¿Qué iba a decirles? " _Pues antes me gustaba Sakura pero ahora me llama extrañamente la atención la chica a la que odio con mi alma"_ ¡No!

—Vamos Naruto, solo di si o no —insistió el oji morado.

El rubio terminó por asentir con nerviosismo.

—Bien, empieza...¡Juugo!

Juugo fulmino a Suigetsu con la mirada.

—¿Por qué yo debo de ser primero?

—Porque si —contesto con simpleza el peli blanco —¡Vamos, que no tenemos tu tiempo grandulón!

Juugo suspiro con cansancio. No le quedaba de otra.

—Me gusta... Tayuya.

Todos miraron con espanto al grandote.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Esa tipa es más boca sucia que los comediantes de la tele —Shikamaru refuto con los ojos bien abiertos, no creyendo lo que había escuchado —. Ella una vez me llamó sucia rata y solo porque no quise jugar con ella al círculo.

—Es cierto, esa tipa esta en otro nivel — opino Suigetsu, mirando con duda a su amigo Juugo.

—Pues yo trate con ella y me pareció una chica... linda. Es difícil de entender pero cuando la conoces mas entonces te das cuenta de muchas cosas sobre ella que nunca te imaginabas. Por ejemplo, ella atiende un asilo de ancianos. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Todos lo miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas, nueve culos y cinco cuellos.

—Ah, sí — dijo Chouji mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Creo que está delirando — susurró Sai a los demás.

—Te escuche.

—¡Bien, bien! Dejemos a Juugo con sus problemas mentales y mejor centrémonos en los siguientes candidatos — propuso Suigetsu, pasando de largo la mirada de odio que Juugo le dirigía —¡Sigue Chouji!

Chouji trago con fuerza sus papitas.

—Eh, puedo esperar otro turno.

—Otro turno mis narices. Venga, dinos quien es la dueña de esa lonja.

Chouji lo fulmino con la mirada. Al menos no había dicho gordo o de lo contrario...

—Se llama Karui.

—¿Karui alias la "no me digas cabeza de fresa porque te mato"?

—¡Ese no es su alias, Suigetsu!

—Ese alias se lo pusiste por tu experiencia al llamarla de esa manera — recordó Sai.

El peliblanco trago saliva.

—Mis pelotas aún duelen...

—Karui-san es muy bonita Chouji. Si no fuera por su raro control de la ira, entonces sería perfecta — opino Lee —¡Pero no importa! ¡Su furia solo demuestra toda la llama de la juventud que hay dentro de ella!

—Gracias Lee.

—Bien, ahora sigue... — hizo un mohín con la boca y miró a los tres que faltaban —¡Sasukito!

—Cierra la boca y no me llames así.

—Oh, Sasukito-kun, no hables de esa manera.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No me gusta nadie, pedazo de idiota.

—Seguro que estas guardando tu corazoncito emo para Naruto, ¿Nee?

Ojala nunca hubiese dicho eso.

Después de unos gritos desgarradores dignos de una niña, todos volvieron a su posición. Sasuke sentado en su lugar con una gran vena palpitante en su cien y Suigetsu sobando su ojo ahora morado.

—Bien, a Sasuki no le gusta nadie. Sigamos con Shikamaru.

Todos prestaron atención a su amigo con cabeza de piña, quien en ese momento (como casi siempre) se encontraba en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

Chouji a su lado suspiró y le dio un zape.

—Oye — mascullo sobándose el área afectada.

—Sigues tú.

Shikamaru suspiro.

—No me gusta nadie.

—¿Cómo sabemos si eso es verdad?

—Mira a las chicas de este instituto y después mírame a mí. Piensa un poco — respondió para después acomodarse en el pasto.

—Buen punto —dijo Suigetsu mientras asentía. Mayormente las chicas que se "interesaban" por Shikamaru eran esas que solo buscaban que el chico les hiciera las tareas —. Bien, sigues Naruto.

Naruto parpadeo al oír su nombre. ¿Ya era su turno? ¿Tan pronto? ¡¿Que mierda iba a decir?!

—¡Naruto! Hoy estás más bruto de lo normal — exclamó Suigetsu con las cejas fruncidos.

—Ah, lo siento — respondió vagamente, impresionando a sus amigos. El normalmente habría comenzado una pelea con Suigetsu por decirle bruto pero... no lo hizo.

—Eh, sí —contestó dudoso el peli blanco —. Vamos, di quien te gusta.

—Eh... me gusta Hinata — después de unos segundos tapo con rapidez su boca. ¿Que mierda había hecho?

Todos ahí lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. Hasta el mismo tenía los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. No creía lo que había dicho, de donde había salido semejante respuesta. Cierto, había estado pensando que Hinata era linda, una muy linda chica. Pero, ¿de verdad le gustaba?

—Que fuerte — dijo Suigetsu al salir de su impacto.

—Pensé que la odiabas —dijo Sasuke, mirándolo con los ojos achicados.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera opinar o decir algo, Guy llego hacia ellos con aura jovial.

—¡Chicos! ¿Disfrutan de su receso?

—¡Es tan genial como la llama de la juventud! ¡Estábamos hablando sobre las chi...!— Juugo se apresuró a tapar la boca de Lee.

—So-sobre las... las chinches. ¡Si! Las chinches son molestas ¿Nee? —respondió Suigetsu con nerviosismo mientras comenzaba a rascarse por todas partes.

—Ah, pues nunca he tenido...— comentó extrañado. Después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y los miró con una sonrisa radiante —¡Hoy es nuestro primer entrenamiento antes de nuestro partido contra Suna! ¿Están listos?

—¡Si! —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo con entusiasmo. Si no hacían eso cada vez que iban a entrenar, Guy se preocupaba por su tan poca "llama de la juventud", así que se encargaba de "avivarla" con un intensivo, demasiado intensivo, entrenamiento.

—¡Genial! —exclamó con energía. Viró su rostro hacia todos lados, reflejando su curiosidad —. Chicos, ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?

Todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada. Todos menos Naruto, quien solo agacho la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Qué vamos a saber nosotros? Seguro con sus amigos —respondió Sasuke.

—¿Cómo así? Ella tiene que pasar tiempo con ustedes. Ya saben, para que se integre —Guy negó con desaprobación —. Necesitamos a un equipo unido. Por favor, vayan por Hinata y pasen lo que queda del receso con ella.

—¡Pero...! ¡Es una chica! — exclamó Suigetsu con terror —¿De que vamos a hablar con ella? ¿De ropa y maquillaje?

—Pueden hablar de fútbol. Eso es lo que tienen en común —dijo Guy con una ceja alzada —. Vamos, levanten sus jóvenes traseros y vayan por ella. Los veo después de la escuela. Les tengo una sorpresa — les guiño el ojo y después se fue por el lado contrario.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Amo las sorpresas! — exclamó Lee.

—¿Enserio tenemos que convivir con Hinata? — pregunto Suigetsu, ignorando a Lee.

—Eso dijo Guy-sensei y no creo que sea mala idea — opino Shikamaru mientras se levantaba.

—Por mí no hay problema — dijo Chouji —. A mí me cae bien.

—A mí también —dijo Sai mientras se levantaba del pasto.

—Pues vamos — anuncio Shikamaru a los demás.

Todos se miraron entre si para después levantarse y seguir al Nara.

Shikamaru se quedó en su lugar, dudando si ir o no. Tenía la gran oportunidad de huir pero los chicos lo buscarían hasta sentarlo a un lado de Hinata. Ademas, si Guy se enteraba seguro lo colgaba.

—Vamos flechado —Suigetus tomo a Naruto del brazo y lo jalo hacia los demás.

—No me digas flechado —masculló Naruto.

—Calla, nos acabas de decir que estás coladito por Hi...

—¡Cierra la boca, zopenco! —exclamó enojado. Después achino los ojos —. Ahora que lo pienso, tu no dijiste quien te gusta.

Suigetsu se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Cla-claro que lo dije, solo que tú estabas en la luna y no escuchaste.

Naruto negó, mirándolo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

—Dime quien te gusta. No se lo diré a los chicos —prometió.

Suigetsu suspiro y después miró de un lado a otro. Los demás caminaban un poco más adelante que ellos.

—Me gusta Karin— se apresuró a contestar para después voltear el rostro.

Naruto lo miró con la con la boca abierta.

—¡Pero si te llevas fatal con ella!

—Callate, no eres el indicado para decir eso —acuso con una ceja alzada.

Naruto bufo. Tenía razón, se suponía que el odiaba a Hinata. ¿Cuándo le había comenzado a gustar que no se dio cuenta? Bueno, eso se acabaría. A él no le gustaba y punto. El seguía viendo a Hinata como la chica engreída y ricachona. Nada más.

—Eh, Naruto...

—¿Hum? —pregunto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

Deseo nunca haber salido de ellos.

Frente a ellos estaba Hinata. Pero no era la Hinata que él conocía. Esa Hinata estaba vestida con ropas... con ropas de su talla.

Esperaba que su amiguito no planeara hacer una casa de campaña en ese momento. Oh, oh. Demasiado tarde. Su amiguito ya la había hecho y la sangre que escurría de su nariz no lo estaba ayudando nada.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¿Me quieren matar verdad? Ya se que me tarde muchisimo pero pues, la inspiración no llegaba. Espero que este capítulo compense la espera que les hice pasar. Se que no es mucho pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas extenso y habrá mucha más interacción entre nuestros dos protagonistas. Si les gusto este capitulo ya saben que pueden dejarme un hermoso, precioso review. Nos leemos pronto, besitos. _

**_Preguntas de los lectores:_**

 **1.- ¿Por que nueve jugadores si deberían ser once? R:** No me juzguen, yo no se mucho de futbol :'v pero no se preocupen. Arreglare eso.

 **2.- ¿En el equipo de suna saldrá Gaara? R:** Por su pollo. Gaara será esencial para el capítulo de Konoha vs Suna.

 **3.- ¿La vida de Sakura fue similar a la que ahora tiene Hinata (respecto al bullying)? R:** Eso es algo que se verá un poco más adelante. Lo único que puedo decir es el pasado de Sakura y el desarrollo de este personaje será importante para la historia.

 ** _Agradecimientos a:_** _Jpach07_ , _ **simazame,** Patohf, **Akime Maxwell,** Guest, **Lilipili,** Uzumaki, **Rey Loco,** Hinanaru16241, **Hanever89,** NaruHina The Last, **kazumi,** MadeNaruHina26, **Guest,** eliuska 20, **Claudia Aguirre,** heyblue, **Konata811.**_


	8. ¿Quien es el frívolo?

**_• ADVERTENCIA:_** _Posible lenguaje soez._

 ** _•ACLARACIONES:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo ocho:_** _¿Quien es el frívolo?_

* * *

—Hinata-sama, ¿No viene? — preguntó con extrañeza al ver que su prima no se movía de la salida del instituto.

Hinata parpadeó repetidas veces. Neji no sabía sobre su reciente integración en un equipo de futbol. No lo recordaba y realmente tampoco le había tomado importancia sobre que él lo supiera, ¿Sería buena idea contarle? ¿Y si lo encontraba inapropiado y le decía a su padre?

Trago saliva con fuerza y después negó sutilmente.

—Te-tengo practica de piano, llegare en un par de horas a casa.

—Pensé que ya había concluido sus clases de piano.

—E-e-es que aún me faltan pulir algunas cosas — dijo atropelladamente, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Quiso darse un golpe en la frente, ¿Por qué no recordó eso? Bueno, al menos su respuesta había sido la mejor.

Neji la observo durativo unos segundos antes de asentir no muy convencido. Conocía a su prima, sabía que algo ocultaba, pero era mejor no entrometerse. Ya después, solo si era algo grave, se entrometería.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos en un rato, no dude en llamarme si algo ocurre.

—Gracias, Neji-niisan.

El castaño subió al auto y Hinata aprecio como este arrancaba y se andaba por la calle hasta finalmente desaparecer de su vista.

Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

Por el momento su querido primo no sería un problema para ella y su pequeño secreto. Mas adelante vería que hacer para poder seguir ocultando su integramiento al equipo de la escuela, pues sabía que si no tenía cuidado entonces sería demasiado evidente y su padre se enteraría.

—Hinata-san.

Se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de Sai llamándola desde adentro de la escuela.

—Gai-sensei me mando por ti, el entrenamiento ya va a empezar.

—Ah, si — comenzó a caminar junto con el hacia el campo de futbol —. ¿Crees que logremos vencer a Suna? — la pregunta salió casi sin querer.

Sai medito un poco antes de contestar.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Lo único que es seguro es que tenemos que ganar si queremos ser un equipo completamente oficial.

—¿Son buenos?

—Bastante — contesto —. Son uno de los mejores equipos que hay. De hecho, uno de los nuestros ahora esta con ellos.

Hinata parpadeo sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Cómo?

—Teníamos a un chico en nuestro equipo que se llama Nagato. Él era un miembro importante pues era un gran jugador, nos daba demasiada ventaja tener a alguien como el en nuestro equipo ya que como puedes ver, nosotros no somos la gran cosa — explico sincero —. Lamentablemente, Nagato solo pensaba en pertenecer a un gran equipo, ser reconocido y admirado por todos, sin importar como o por qué. Así que, se cambió de instituto, el instituto Suna. Se unió al equipo de futbol y pues, obtuvo lo que quería.

—¡Pero los abandono! — exclamo indignada e incrédula.

—A él no le importaba eso. El solo quería ser admirado, sin importar como o por qué. No le intereso abandonarnos, no le importo nuestra "amistad" o el hecho de que Naruto es su primo.

—¿Su... primo?

—¡¿Dónde estaban?! Tenemos años esperándolos, ¡Gui-sensei nos dará cuarenta vueltas por el retraso!

—Eres demasiado dramático, solo tardamos diez minutos — dijo Sai con aire pensativo mientras Hinata solo agachaba la mirada.

—Tú sabes que con Gui-sensei todo es drama.

—¡¿Están listos para demostrar su llama de la juventud?! — Gui salió de la nada, situándose junto a sus alumnos, los cuales lo miraban con una gota gorda de sudor tras la nuca.

Igualmente contestaron con rapidez, sabiendo que si no lo hacían entonces el profesor los haría entrenar hasta morir.

—¡Si! — gritaron todos a ultrasonido, todos menos Hinata quien contesto después.

—¡Así se habla! Bien chicos, antes de empezar, quiero darles esto — tomo una mochila que estaba en la banca y la abrió delante de sus alumnos, quienes miraban con curiosidad y emoción.

—¡Son los uniformes! — exclamo Chouji cuando Gui saco el primer uniforme delante de ellos.

—¡No, no! Estos no son los oficiales — Gui negó con la cabeza, extendiéndole a cada uno el nuevo uniforme —. Estos solo son para entrenar, los oficiales se los daré un día antes de nuestro partido contra Suna. ¿No son geniales? Yo hubiera preferido las mallas verdes pero estos igual son cool.

—Solo tienen el nombre de la academia — apunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada cuando contemplo su uniforme.

—Es cierto, ni siquiera tiene el nombre del equipo —reclamo Suigetsu decepcionado ante el uniforme.

—Calma, sé que no tiene el nombre del equipo y que faltan cosas al uniforme, pero como dije, es solo el uniforme para entrenar— informo, haciendo que los demás se tranquilizaran un poco —. Bien, el otro asunto a tratar con ustedes es el del número de jugadores.

—Nos faltan dos — recordó Shikamaru.

—Lo sé, y es por eso en que debemos de empeñarnos a buscar dos jugadores más antes del partido contra Suna. Quien conozca o tenga a algún amigo que juegue futbol y esté interesado en unirse al equipo no dude en traerlo conmigo.

Todos asintieron.

Hinata medito por unos segundos al escuchar a Gui decir eso. Esa sería una oportunidad para decirle a Neji sobre su equipo de futbol, tal vez el querría unirse al saber que ella estaba en él y así él podría apoyarla y ayudarle para que su padre no se enterara de nada.

—Bien, es hora de que se pongan en acción — el pelinegro saco una libreta y un cronometro de su mochila —. Iré nombrando de uno a uno y tendrá que dar tres vueltas al campo. Yo tomare el tiempo.

Los jugadores tragaron saliva con fuerza. Ese día sería el primero de muchos, así que debían de irse acostumbrando.

—Naruto Uzumaki, eres el primero.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar ese nombre.

 _"—Viejo, ¿seguro que estas bien? — pregunto Suigetsu al verlo sangrando sin parar._

 _Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de su hemorragia, salió huyendo del lugar, dejando un largo camino de sangre a su paso. Había sido lo más vergonzoso y extraño que le había pasado en toda su vida. ¡Jamás había tenido una hemorragia pervertida! La única hemorragia que salía de su nariz de vez en cuando era cuando Sakura lo golpeaba brutalmente, o cuando Sasuke se enojaba y lo usaba como costal de box. De ahí en fuera, se podía decir que él o era nada pervertido._

 _Lastimosamente para él, la realidad era otra si se trataba de Hinata Hyuga._

 _—Solo fue por el calor — murmuro avergonzado, con dos motas de algodón tapando sus orificios nasales._

 _—¿No habrá sido por la vista espectacular que te dio la chica Hyuga? — movió sugestivamente sus cejas mientras Naruto solo enrojecía._

 _—¡De-deja de soltar estupideces!_

 _—Tú sabes que digo la verdad —el oji morado se cruzó de brazos —. ¿Acaso no te infartaste cuando la viste con ese nuevo look? Había más de media docena babeando por Hinata, tanto hombres como... chicas — dijo algo perturbado al saber que había tantas lesbianas en su escuela. Podía jurar que ya había coqueteado antes con algunas de ellas, con razón siempre lo golpeaban como respuesta._

 _—Ya cierra la boca, ¿Quieres? —murmuró enojado. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una especie de ¿celos? Al oírlo hablar así de Hinata. Si, ya sabía que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Si, ya sabía que media escuela seguramente estaba babeando por ella, y si, ya sabía que esa hemorragia había sido por verla tan hermosa._

 _—Amigo, te lo digo enserio, si no te apuras alguien va a ganártela._

 _Naruto solo atino a bajar la cabeza mientras Suigetsu lo miraba con un poco de pena. Ambos sin saber que, accidentalmente, toda la conversación había sido escuchada por una persona que en ese momento podía confundirse con un fantasma."_

Naruto respiraba irregularmente mientras sostenía su peso con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, observando con cansancio las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su frente hasta caer al suelo.

—Cuatro minutos con diez segundos — anuncio el maestro, apuntando en su libreta —. Muy bien Naruto, descansa.

Naruto asintió aun estando en la misma posición. Tomándole la palabra a su entrenador, irguió su espalda para caminar hacia la banca que estaba a un metro. Tomó una botella de agua de la hielera y casi rio cuando escucho el reclamo de Shikamaru por ser el siguiente. Dio la vuelta para irse a la banca y al hacerlo deseo no haberlo hecho. Le dio un mini infarto y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato.

—Naruto-san, ¿Se encuentra bien? — pregunto Hinata con preocupación, observando que el color del rubio se volvía más y más rojo conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Ah, si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — abrió con torpeza su botella de agua y le dio un largo trago, tratando que así el rubor desapareciera.

—Bueno, es que pude ver hace un rato que usted salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. ¿No es nada grave?

—Que va, solo fue un golpe de calor — comento sudando cascadas, tratando de ignorar las miradas picaronas que todos sus amigos le mandaban.

—Que alivio — expreso Hinata, soltando un leve suspiro.

—Eh, si — viro su mirada hacia otro lado mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Ah, sobre el otro día, en la feria... — Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras mantenía la mirada gacha, ignorando por completo la mirada extrañada de Naruto.

¿A qué se debía el repentino cambio de tema?

—Yo no estaba en mis cabales cuando subí a competir, además no te vi compitiendo. Quienes me dijeron que habías estado ahí fue Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Tenten-chan. Yo... pienso que si no hubiese comido esos roles de canela entonces tu hubieras ganado — mascullo lo último mientras Naruto la miraba con extrañeza —. El punto es que, me siento mal por haberte ganado sin siquiera proponérmelo... ¡Ah, no sé cómo explicarlo! — saco de su pantalón deportivo el cupón que había ganado y se lo extendió al rubio.

Naruto parpadeo incrédulo, sin entender muy bien que trataba de hacer la Hyuga.

—No entiendo...

—Se que le gusta el ramen, no por nada estabas participando en el concurso —tomo su brazo e hizo que tomara el cupón —. Mi comida favorita no es el ramen así que creo que este cupón se desperdiciaría conmigo.

—¿Me lo estas... obsequiando?

Hinata asintió levemente mientras sonreía con sutileza.

—Yo... tú lo ganaste. No creo que sea justo...

—No cambiare de opinión, así que acéptelo, Naruto-san.

Naruto miro a la chica con genuina impresión, confusión y algo de vergüenza. Se suponía que las chicas como ella eran egoístas, que solo veían por su propio bien. Pero, poco a poco, todo lo que pensaba de Hinata Hyuga se estaba esfumando con lentitud. Trago saliva y termino por aceptar el cupón, haciendo que Hinata sonriera con felicidad.

—¡Hinata-chan, sigues tú! ¡Al parecer Shikamaru estaba indispuesto y se quedó dormido a medio camino!

—¡Si! —exclamo la chica antes de correr hasta su entrenador, no sin antes darle una mirada de amabilidad a Naruto, quien solo sonrió de lado mientras sostenía el cupón.

—Mira nada más — Suigetsu se acercó —. Tu amorcito te obsequio un cupón de ramen por un año, ¿No es una ternurita?

—No fastidies —refunfuño el rubio, guardando el cupón en su pantalón.

—¡No lo negaste! — acuso burlón, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

—¡Ya basta, dientes de tiburón! —le grito avergonzado, apretando los puños en señal de que si no cerraba la boca por voluntad propia tendría que usar la fuerza bruta.

—A que sentiste cosquillitas en el estómago cuando te tomo el brazo.

—¡Eres un maldito metiche!

—Y tu todo un casanova —le guiño el ojo mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Qué Naruto ya tiene novia? — Sai salió de entre medio de los dos.

—¡¿Tu de dónde saliste?! —grito asustado a su rarito cuñado.

—Leí en un libro que cuando una persona evade una pregunta es por que el tema les incomoda, así que eso significa que si tienes novia y lo más evidente es que tu nueva pareja es Hinata-san. ¿Estoy aprendiendo?

—Oh si, mi querido Sai — Suigetsu le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de boca —. Aprendes rápido.

—¡Ya-ya déjenme tranquilo! — grito furioso y avergonzado el Uzumaki.

—¡Cinco minutos con veinte segundos! — exclamo el profesor, apuntando en su libreta —. Bien, Hinata-chan, ve a descansar.

—S-s-si — contesto en un susurro, agotada y adolorida. Comenzó a caminar hacia las bancas para tomar una botella de agua, inconsciente de la mirada que estaba puesta encima de ella.

Naruto no podía quitar su mirada de ella, era imposible hacerlo y más cuando se percató de que el sudor solo hacía que su camisa se transparentara un poco, mostrando la forma de sus redondos pechos y las marcas del sostén que al parecer era de encaje...

Paro de pensar cuando sintió algo cálido y mojado bajar de su nariz.

Se tapo de inmediato.

—¡Carajo!

* * *

Soltó un profundo y largo suspiro de alivio al haber llegado a su dulce, dulce hogar. Quería tanto quitarse esos zapatos, darse una larga ducha, comer algo y después dormir todo lo que pudiera. Si, eso haría. De todos modos, no tenía deberes ya que se había tomado la libertad de hacerlos en una de las clases de Kakashi-sensei. Él siempre llegaba tarde así que tomo ese retraso para adelantar sus tareas. Por primera vez no se quejó de la impuntualidad de sus sensei.

—¿Hinata-sama?

Su cuerpo se tensó al oír la voz extrañada de su primo. Dio vuelta lentamente y lo encaro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola nii.

—¿Cuándo llego?

—Acabo de llegar — se estremeció al verlo alzar una ceja. Conocía ese gesto, sabía que la estaba analizando, sabía que estaba sospechando algo. ¡¿Por qué su primo era tan perceptible?!

—Ah, Hinata-sama ¿Por qué trae zapatos deportivos y por qué están llenos de lodo?

El color desapareció del rostro de Hinata.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado que debía quitarse los zapatos deportivos antes de llegar a casa? ¿Dónde tuvo la cabeza camino a casa? Ah, sí. Tuvo todos sus pensamientos y toda su atención en... Naruto.

—Yo...

—Además, huele a tierra y a sudor. ¿Qué clase de practica de piano provoca esto? — Neji frunció el ceño y la escudriño con la mirada, ya dudando sobre sus "clases de piano".

—Neji-niisan...— trago saliva y sintió temblores en todo su cuerpo. No había opción, tendría que decirle la verdad. Miro de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlos —. Te diré la verdad, pero debes jurar que mantendrás el secreto.

—No puedo asegurarle nada.

—Por favor, padre no debe enterarse — le insistió juntando sus manos.

Neji soltó un suspiro antes de asentir no muy convencido.

—Dígame, ¿Dónde estuvo?

—Yo...—bajo la mirada hacia sus pies, los cuales calzaban los dichosos zapatos deportivos — me uní a un equipo de futbol en la academia.

—¿Qué? — pregunto incrédulo, mirándola como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más impresionante del mundo —. ¡Usted sabe que es lo que su padre piensa respecto al fútbol!

—¡Lo sé! — chillo —. Pero, Neji-niisan, esto me hace sentir... me hace sentir yo. Me hace sentir viva —expreso, poniendo ambas manos sobre su corazón —. Esto me hace sentir cerca de mi madre.

—Me pone entre la espada y la pared, Hinata-sama.

—¡Por favor!

—Es que no me sentiré seguro si la dejo ir a jugar con una bola de hombres idiotas y rudos ¡Podría lastimarse!

—¡Hay solución para eso! —dijo con rapidez, recordando el oportuno comunicado de Gui —. Se que te gusta el futbol, te he visto jugar Neji-nii, eres genial pateando el balón.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—A que mi entrenador está buscando a dos jugadores más — se acercó a su primo y tomo sus manos, dándoles un fuerte apretón, mirándolo suplicante —. Si te preocupa dejarme sola entonces únete al equipo podrás estar cerca de mí y no tendrás preocupaciones.

—Hinata-sama...

—¡Te lo ruego! —exclamó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de evitar las lágrimas — ¡Tú no! ¡Tú no me quites algo que amo, por favor! — suplico, sintiendo el miedo y la adrenalina agolpando todo su ser. Si Neji le quitaba el fútbol entonces regresaría a la infelicidad.

Neji bajó las cejas, no soportando ver el estado de su prima. Le dañaba bastante verla así, no quería verla así de nuevo, no después de que el siempre causaba esa expresión de tristeza y de súplica. Zafo su brazo delicadamente y llevó su mano a la cabellera de su prima, acariciándola con delicadeza.

—De acuerdo, Hinata-sama.

Hinata alzo la mirada con incredulidad, dejando salir accidentalmente las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos.

—¿De-de verdad?

Neji sonrió sutilmente, despertando la esperanza en Hinata.

—Si.

No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, tuvo que contener sus ganas de lanzarse encima de su primo en modo de agradecimiento así que solo se limitó a abrazarlo con entusiasmo y fuerza.

—¡Gracias!

Neji correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo felicidad por haber podido hacer feliz a su prima. Ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que su tío no sospechara nada. Eso sí sería algo difícil de lograr, pero lo intentaría, todo por Hinata.

* * *

—Así que Hinatita te impresiono, ¿Neh?

—No fastidies, Ino —rezongo con la vista pegada en su televisor, moviendo de un lado a otro los dedos sobre su control de videojuegos —. Espera, ¿Cómo supiste?

—Suigetsu me chismeo lo que paso — comento, sentándose en la cama de su hermano. Levanto su mano y comenzó a ver sus uñas con desinterés —. Pensé que Hinata-chan te caía pésimo.

—Ahora es mi compañera de equipo, debo de tolerar su presencia un poco — mintió, tratando de esconder su rubor. Claro que no lo hacía por eso, él sabía que lo hacía por que... ella empezaba a agradarle.

—¿Tanto que al verla te sonrojas y sueltas sangre como todo un pervertido? — se mofo, observando con diversión el ceño fruncido de su hermano.

—Deja de molestarme, eso solo fue un golpe de...

—Si, sí. Un golpe de calor, Suigetsu me advirtió sobre tu pobre y patética excusa.

—No es una excusa, es la verdad — contesto simplemente, tratando de poner toda su atención en el juego.

—Aja — mascullo Ino, mirándolo con suspicacia —. Dime, hermanito ¿Te gusta Hinata? — cuestiono con mirada picara mientras Naruto solo podía enrojecer.

—¡Cla-claro que no! —exclamo alarmado antes de perder la partida. Mascullo maldiciones antes de suspirar profundamente.

—¡Claro que sí! — canturreo con toda la intensión de molestar a su hermano.

—¡Ino, lárgate de mi habitación! — grito mientras sentía todo su rostro arder. Quería que se callara en ese mismo instante, quería dejar de escuchar una verdad que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aún.

—Ay, eres un quejica — bufo y después se levantó de la cama, caminando rumbo a la salida. Estaba satisfecha, logro irritar a su hermanito y logro saber la verdad. A Naruto le gustaba Hinata y ella se encargaría de unirlos —. Mi hermanito por fin está creciendo — dijo en tono pastoso, saliendo de la habitación antes de recibir un almohadazo en la cara.

—¡Ahh! —grito frustrado el rubio. Se tiro de espaldas sobre la cama y miro el techo con el ceño fruncido. ¡Le encantaría ser un techo! Así no tendría que pasar por todas esas cosas extrañas." ¡Vamos! No puedes enamorarte de Hinata Hyuga, no de ella, no de la niña consentida y rica que solo busca popularidad y atención."

No podía dejarse llevar solo por una cara bonita y un comportamiento que era obviamente falso, debía mantenerse firme a lo que él había "comprobado" aquel día. Hinata Hyuga era igual que su padre, era igual que todos los empresarios ricos que se creían la gran cosa solo por tener dinero.

—¿Qué te está pasando Naruto? — golpeo con sutileza su cabeza antes de tomar una almohada y enterrar su rostro en ella.

Debía de permanecer firme, debía seguir siendo el mismo y no dejar que Hinata influyera en sus pensamientos cada minuto del día. Debía olvidar el lindo gesto que tuvo al regalarle su cupón, debía olvidar su rostro sonrojado, su voz sutil y la valiente pelea que tuvo con Sakura. Debía de mantener su mente en el futbol y nada más.

* * *

—¡Buenos días chicos! — Kiba corría feliz mente hacia los cuatro chicos que caminaban hacia la entrada del instituto. Todos voltearon a verle ante la repentina aparición y cada quien lo saludo a su modo.

—¿Hicieron la tarea? — pregunto Tenten ya cuando todos caminaban juntos.

—Ou, ¿Habia tarea? —Kiba rasco su cabeza mientras pensaba. Su rostro se tornó pálido de un momento a otro —¡Anko-sensei me matara!

—¿No hiciste tus deberes, Kiba-kun? —cuestiono preocupada y un poco enfadada la Hyuga. Miles de veces había hablado con Kiba para que tratara de tomar más enserio sus estudios. Sabía que trataba de hacer lo mejor, pero faltaba mucho para que se pudiera decir que su amigo era obligado.

—No — lloriqueo el castaño.

—Eres un incompetente, Kiba.

—¡Cállate, Shino! — le grito enfadado mientras el de anteojos ni se inmutaba.

—Kiba-kun, no pelees con Shino-kun.

—¡El comenzó! —acusó como tantas veces, demostrándose como un niño pequeño.

—Ya, no seas problemático — Tenten le dio un zape —. Tienes de otras cosas por las cuales preocuparte ahora.

—¡Ahhh! Es verdad —volvió a lloriquear mientras Hinata le observaba con lastima.

—Yo te ayudare con la tarea, Kiba-kun — se ofreció la Hyuga, ocasionando que la mirada de Kiba se iluminara.

—¿De verdad, Hinata-chan? ¡Muchas gracias!

Neji sonrió de medio lado y con calidez al ver la buena acción de su prima.

—¡Ey, Hinata-chan!

El grupo de jóvenes centro su atención en una chica rubia que corría en su dirección. Los amigos de Hinata no tardaron en fruncir el ceño.

—Ino-san — nombro cuando vio a la rubia pararse frente a ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días! — saludo a todos con amabilidad, ganando un inclinamiento de Neji y Shino, mientras que de Tenten y Kiba se ganó unos gruñidos —. ¿Cómo estas, Hinata-chan?

—Muy bien — respondió con nerviosismo —, ¿y usted?

—¡Ya te dije que no me trates de usted! — frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos — tenemos la misma edad y me haces sentir vieja.

—¡Lo-lo siento, no era mi intención! — respondió avergonzada.

Ino solo rio escandalosamente antes de poner su mano sobre su cabellera azulina.

—Tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada — le guiño el ojo —. Bueno, solo quería saludarte y saber cómo estabas, ¡Que tengan un buen día! — se despidió con la mano y después comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Cuando la rubia no pudo verse más, los hiperactivos del grupo se pusieron rápidamente frente a Hinata.

—¡Explica eso, Hyuga Hinata! — exigió la de chonguitos.

—¡Si, explícanos! — secundo el Inuzuka con el ceño fruncido.

—E-eh, chicos — titubeo, mirando de reojo a Neji, quien le devolvía una mirada de incomprensión.

—¡Vamos Hinata, explica cómo es que te volviste tan amiga de la chica que te molesta desde siempre!

Neji pelo los ojos al escuchar eso de la boca de Tenten. Viro con rapidez sus orbes hacia su pequeña prima, la cual veía con nerviosismo hacia el suelo.

—¿Molestan a Hinata-sama?

—¡Siempre lo han hecho! — contesto Kiba.

—¡Ino-san jamás me molestó, siempre fue Haruno-san!

—Ino es amiga de Sakura — masculló Tenten —. Entendemos que tengas un corazón noble, pero hablarle a la amiga de la chica que te molesta sin cansancio...

—¿Es verdad, Hinata-sama? — cuestionó incrédulo el chico.

Hinata miro a Tenten, a Kiba y después a Neji.

Bajo la mirada, dando a entender su respuesta.

Neji frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

—¿Su padre sabe sobre esto?

—¡Claro que no! — se apresuró a contestar, para que ni se le ocurriese decirle. Mucho trabajo la había costado esconderle que su hija, una Hyuga, era acosada y bullada por una compañera de escuela.

—Él tiene que saberlo, tiene que parar ese acostó.

—¡No, Neji-nissan! — giro hacia él y lo tomó del brazo —. Él no debe de saber nada sobre esto, ¡te lo suplico!

—No puedo creer que me pida esto, Hinata-sama. ¿Qué no quiere parar los acosos y abusos de esa tal Haruno?

—¡Si, pero no diciéndole a mi padre! — insistió —. Si le dices, él se decepcionara más de mí y además...

—Lo lamento Hinata-sama, no puedo permitir que esa chica siga abusando de usted, prefiero que su padre se enoje a que usted siga sufriendo humillaciones y maltratos.

Y Hinata explotó.

Le mando una mirada de enojo a su primo y después corrió fuera de las instalaciones.

—¡Hinata! — grito Tenten.

Hinata solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de que Neji no pudiera alcanzarla. Se metio a varios callejones para perderlo, hasta que se estrelló con algo... o alguien.

Tal y como había pasado en el instituto, Hinata no había puesto más atención, provocando una dolorosa caída.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un rostro y una expresión que antes ya había visto.

—¡Hi-hinata!

—¡Naruto-san! — el color subió rápidamente a su rostro.

Naruto reacciono más rápido que la otra vez, se levantó y alargo su brazo para levantar a Hinata. La chica dudo unos segundos, pero después tomo su mano y permitió que la levantara.

Su mano era cálida, grande y reconfortante.

—Lo-lo lamento mucho, Naruto-san —inclino su cabeza —. Nuevamente he hecho que tropezara conmigo. Que torpe soy.

Naruto la observo impresionado. Comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro.

—¡No-no digas eso!

Hinata levanto un poco la mirada.

—Usted lo dijo una vez.

 _"—¡Lo siento mucho Uzumaki-san! Iba demasiado apurada y no me di cuenta que se ponía en mi camino —exclamo roja y aun en pose de reverencia, mientras su cabello tapaba su rostro y con ello también su sonrojo._

 _Una vez que la hemorragia paro, Naruto volteo a ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Ella no lo iba a engañar con sus "buenos modales" de niña rica._

 _—Eres una torpe."_

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza. Era verdad, una vez el mismo la llamó justamente así, la llamo torpe por un accidente que a cualquiera le puede pasar. Se sintió mal y quiso remediar su error pasado, pero algo en el rostro de la chica llamó más su atención.

—¿Te dolió tanto la caída? — cuestiono preocupado cuando vio líneas de lágrimas sobre su terso y blanco rostro.

Hinata pestañeó repetidas veces antes de agachar la cara.

—No-no fue eso, Naruto-san, despreocúpese — se apresuró a contestar mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus ojos, restregando las lágrimas.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Por qué venias corriendo? — no quería decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera quería aceptarlo internamente, pero estaba preocupado por ella. Quería saber que era lo que había pasado como para que corriera por calles que estaban al lado contrario de la escuela.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo y bajaron por sus pómulos y mentón, alarmando a Naruto.

—¡Oye, no llores! —pidió, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—¡Lo-lo lamento Naruto-san! Si me disculpa, preferiría no darle más molestias — Hinata quiso dar un paso adelante y seguir con su carrera, pero la mano del rubio la detuvo.

—No puedo dejarte ir así, estas demasiado sobresaltada, podría ocurrirte algo si te dejo ir sola. Además, debemos de ir al instituto —trato de razonar con ella hablándole con delicadeza.

Hinata negó repetidas veces con la cabeza gacha.

—No-no quiero volver a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo... no quiero.

Naruto no entendía nada, pero intuía que algo grave debió de pasar como para que alguien como Hinata no quisiera asistir a la escuela.

—No quiero que tenga problemas en el instituto por llegar tarde, así que mejor me voy. Estaré bien, no debe preocuparse — sonrió temblorosamente, provocando que el corazón de Naruto se estrujara.

—De acuerdo, no quieres ir a la escuela asi que respetare tu decisión.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-san — lo miro con gratitud antes de querer comenzar a andar de nuevo. Naruto interrumpió sus deseos.

—Pero, iré contigo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto incrédula —. Na-naruto-san...

—Bien, vamos — ignoró la mirada incrédula de Hinata, y aun con la mano sobre la de ella, comenzó a caminar por el lado contrario de la dirección de la escuela.

* * *

—Neji, cálmate, Hinata está bien — Tenten trato de tranquilizar a Neji, quien se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—No puedo calmarme, Hinata-sama salió del instituto, sola, corriendo, enojada —paro de caminar y paso sus manos sobre sus cabellos —. Algo podría pasarle, y si eso ocurre, jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

—¡Carajo, Neji! Oye lo que dices, Hinata no es una niña de tres años, conoce cada lugar de esta ciudad, sabe usar autobús y sabe defensa personal, nada va a pasarle —dijo esta vez Kiba. El también estaba muy preocupado par Hinata, y estaba seguro que antes hubiese salido corriendo tras de ella hasta encontrarla, pero debían de dejar de pensar que Hinata era una niña pequeña a la que debían de proteger. Si eso lo hubiesen puesto en práctica antes, tal vez Hinata tuviera más autoestima.

—Concuerdo con Kiba, Hinata estará bien. Además, pienso que necesita pasar tiempo sola — Shino se ajustó los lentes.

Neji suspiro.

—Le llamaré a Hiashi-sama...

—¡Neji! — exclamó Tenten, con el ceño fruncido — si haces eso, solo empeoraras las cosas. ¿No ves que Hinata no quiere que su padre se entere de nada sobre lo que está pasando? Solo la meterás en más problemas y es lo último que queremos para ella. Por favor, no compliques las cosas.

Neji observó a Tenten por un largo rato, poniéndole un poco nerviosa. Suspiro por segunda vez y cerró los ojos.

—Ya veo por qué son sus amigos — comentó, confundiendo a los muchachos —. Bien, pues vamos a clases, ya se me ocurrirá una excusa para los profesores sobre la ausencia de Hinata.

* * *

El parque era grande y verdoso, con árboles por doquier, arbustos llenos de florecillas y juegos para niños cerca de varias bancas.

Naruto y Hinata ocupaban dos columpios, uno al lado de otro. Mientras que Naruto se mantenía mirando la arena que estaba bajo ellos sin mover musculo alguno, Hinata se columpiaba ligeramente con la mirada sobre el mismo punto.

—No tenías por qué acompañarme, te meterás en problemas por mi culpa.

—Me metería en más problemas si te dejaba ir sola y algo te pasara — contesto Naruto —. Además, no tenía ganas de ir al instituto —eso no era del todo cierto, de hecho, su falta al instituto significaba una falta al entrenamiento, pero de verdad no quería dejar a Hinata sola.

Hinata bajó la mirada.

—¿Vas a decirme que te pasaba? No es normal que una chica corra hacia no sé dónde con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—No es nada, de verdad...

—¿Sakura volvió a molestarte?

Hinata lo miró con impacto.

—¿Sa-sabes que Haruno-san me molesta? —cuestiono impactada. Había pensado que los únicos que sabían sobre eso era el equipo de Sakura, sus amigos y ahora Neji.

—Eh, la verdad no. Más bien, no hasta el día en que vi cómo le hacías frente —rasco su nuca y miro hacia otro lado —. Jamás pensé que Sakura-chan fuese capaz de eso...

—No-no fue eso, no te preocupes por tu amiga — Hinata sabia sobre la amistad del rubio y la peli rosa, también sabía que ahora era un lazo casi inexistente, pero aun así fue su amiga y era más que comprensible que él se preocupara por ella.

Naruto quiso negar y decir que en realidad estaba preocupado por ella, por Hinata.

Las palabras simplemente no salieron.

—Bueno, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer durante estas horas, ¿Quieres un helado?

* * *

—¿Cómo que Hinata-chan no vino hoy? —pregunto incrédulo Kakashi, profesor de lectura.

Neji asintió.

—Lamentablemente está enferma, tiene temperatura y.… ah... cólicos.

Kakashi se rasco la barbilla.

—Que mal, dile de mi parte que se mejore pronto —hizo un ademan con su mano para que se retirara a sentar, todo esto con su vista pegada en su cochino y pervertido libro, el cual no tenía vergüenza de mostrar frente a chiquillos con hormonas alborotadas.

Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y camino hacia su lugar, todo sin prestar atención a una plática que mantenía un pequeño grupo de chicos que estaban sentados a su lado.

—Qué raro, Naruto tampoco vino a la escuela — comento Chouji.

—Es cierto. Tal vez Naruto-kun está enfermo.

—Vamos Lee, como si no conocieras a Naruto. Aunque este enfermo siempre viene al instituto, ósea, a los entrenamientos — dijo Shikamaru, manteniendo su cabeza recostada sobre su pupitre.

—Seguramente se quedó atascado en su retrete —se burló el Uchiha sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno.

—Esto me huele mal —mascullo Suigetsu, rascando pensativamente su barbilla.

—¿El retrete de Naruto-kun?

—¡No Lee! ¿Qué acaso no tienen cerebro? Recuerden lo que Naruto dijo el día que estuvimos hablando de chicas, a él le gusta Hinata y al parecer Hinata no le es indiferente, ¿Qué tal si se fueron de pinta los dos? Solitos — movió sugestivamente sus cejas.

—Pero el primo de Hinata dijo que ella está enferma — recordó Shikamaru.

—¿Y si los está ayudando? — hablo esta vez Sai — Sasuke-kun, tu eres el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun, ¿A ti no te dijo nada acerca de esto?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Naruto se desmayaría antes de salir con esa Hyuga, es igual o más vergonzoso que Hinata.

—Pero tal vez reunió valor para irse con ella. Recuerden que él puede ser muy valiente cuando se lo propone —hablo esta vez Jugo.

—¡Oh sí! Tenemos una nueva pareja, Hinata y Naruto — canturreo Suigetsu.

—¿Nueva pareja?

Los chicos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz desconocida para ellos, capturando con sus ojos la mueca de molestia del chico nuevo.

—¡Claro! Tu más que nadie sabe que esos tortolos ahora son novios, ¿eh? — Suigetsu se estiro hacia el asiento de Neji y le codeo el hombro.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Claro, claro! _Nadie está hablando de nada_ — Lee le guiño el ojo.

Cuando Neji abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, el profesor se adelantó.

—Bien clase, comencemos a trabajar.

* * *

—Dime, ¿Quién te enseñó a jugar? —pregunto Naruto para después darle una lamida a su helado de pistache.

Hinata dejó de lamer el suyo y miro a Naruto.

—Mi madre — sonrió sutilmente —, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé ahora.

—Wow, jamás pensé que tu madre fuera la que te enseño fútbol. Me imagine más a tu papá o a algún pariente o amigo.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado, comprendiendo su impresión.

—Que genial tener una madre así — Naruto sonrió y miro el cielo —. Mi mamá no esta tan contenta con que yo juegue fútbol, dice que esa no es una buena carrera, pero sé que su preocupación es que yo llegue a lastimarme. Una vez me lastime la pierna y desde entonces está en desacuerdo con que juegue.

—Es comprensible, tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti y por tu futuro.

—Ella es genial porque, aunque no esté de acuerdo, respeta mis sueños, y mi papá también.

Hinata sonrió tristemente al escuchar eso. Seguramente la vida de Naruto era genial. Él tenía a su madre vivía, tenía un padre que lo apoyaba y una hermana muy linda. Ella en cambio, ya no tenía a su madre y su padre... su padre no sabía quién era ella realmente. Lo único bueno en su vida eran sus amigos, Ko, su primo y su hermana.

—A ti, ¿Quién te enseño a jugar?

—Nadie realmente. El teme y los chicos nos conocemos desde hace mucho, así que de niños íbamos al parque a jugar futbol. Podíamos durar horas y horas jugando hasta que nuestras madres llegaban por nosotros y nos llevaban a casa de las orejas.

Hinata rio con sutileza, tapando su boca con una mano.

—Eso suena divertido.

—¡Y lo fue! — Naruto también rio, pero a su manera. Mientras reía, no podía evitar sentirse estúpido por ser tan lengua suelta con ella, pero fue inevitable. Después de la primera palabra que dijo, se sintió a gusto hablando con ella. Sintió que podía confiar y que podía expresarse con Hinata sin ningún tipo de crítica.

—Quisiera haber tenido una infancia como la tuya — Hinata elevo la mirada al azul y limpio cielo. No evito pensar en los ojos de Naruto.

Naruto hizo un mohín.

—¿Para qué tener una infancia como la mía? — soltó una pequeña risa —. Tu infancia debió de ser genial.

Hinata lo miro con sorpresa un momento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, eres rica, seguramente tu casa es enorme y tu cuarto debió de estar inundado de todo tipo de juguetes.

—Eso no hace que mi infancia hubiese sido tan espectacular como la tuya.

El comentario dejo perplejo a Naruto. ¿Qué había de espectacular en su infancia a comparación de la de Hinata?

Naruto rodo los ojos.

—Eso lo dices solo para quedar bien conmigo.

—No lo hago por eso — contradijo con toda la seguridad.

—Aja — articulo para después terminar su helado.

La Hyuga frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo por qué te empeñas en creer algo que no soy.

Naruto abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y la miro.

—Se que te parezco frívola y una chica mimada, todo el mundo cree eso de mí, a excepción de pocos. No dudo en que tú también lo pienses — bajo la mirada y se encontró con su helado de fresa, el cual estaba derritiéndose —. Pero al parecer, el que es frívolo eres tú. No aprecias lo que tienes, ¿sabes? Eres muy afortunado y ni siquiera te das cuenta — después de eso, Hinata tomo su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro. Comenzó a caminar fuera del parque, dejando perplejo y aun en su lugar a Naruto.

* * *

—¿Usted es el profesor de gimnasia?

Guy dejo de mirar su tabla sujeta papeles para ver al chico que se había dirigido a él. Sus ojos eran extrañamente familiares.

—¡Hola! Si, ese soy yo, Might Guy, ¿Tu eres?

Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Hyuga Neji, un gusto.

—Hyuga...—musito el hombre mientras golpeaba la punta de su pluma contra su barbilla. Su mirada demostró entendimiento después de unos segundos —¡Ah! Eres familia de Hinata Hyuga, ¿no? El chico nuevo del que me dijeron que registrara en mi lista de alumnos... Huh, había olvidado registrarte.

Neji suspiro ampliamente.

—Vine a ver si aún tiene lugares en su equipo de futbol.

—¿Quieres unirte? ¡dios! Otro Hyuga en mi equipo, ¡Seguro eres igual de bueno que Hinata-chan! Claro que tengo lugares, de hecho, era el último ¡Llegaste a tiempo! Solo tienes que pasar unas cuantas pruebas y listo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Neji asintió sin chistar.

—Bien, te hare unas pequeñas preguntas y después, a la hora de salida, tienes que venir al campo para entrenar. Mañana te diría si tienes el puesto o no.

—Bien.

—Empecemos entonces — Guy saco la punta de su pluma y se dispuso a anotar —. ¿Qué promedio tienes en clase? Es importante saber si tienes un buen promedio, o de lo contrario, solo estaría empeorando tus calificaciones.

—Mi promedio es de diez — lo dijo casi con satisfacción.

—Genial. Si bajas tu promedio tendremos problemas, ¿De acuerdo?

Neji asintió.

—¿Desde cuándo juegas?

—Siempre.

—¿Enfermedades?

—Ninguna.

—¿Por qué quieres unirte al equipo?

—Porque...—callo unos segundos y pensó en Hinata. Definitivamente lo hacía por ella — quiero integrarme más en el instituto y en sus actividades.

—¡Perfecto! — exclamó Guy, escribiendo un par de cosas antes de extenderle su pluma y la tabla a Neji —. Solo tienes que firmar esto y ya está.

Neji firmó rápidamente sobre el papel y le entrego ambas cosas a Guy.

—¡Te espero en el campo!

Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia de nuevo y después camino hacia su siguiente clase.

* * *

No sabía de dónde había salido tanto enojo ese día. Primero su primo y después Naruto. Dios, sentía que jamás había estado tan molesta. Pero... después de caminar sola por un rato por las calles, se dio cuenta de que esa no era ella y sintió un deseo de disculparse por ser tan grosera. No debió de escapar así de Neji ni mirarlo así, como tampoco tuvo el derecho de hablarle tan feo a Naruto, quien solo se había preocupado por ella.

—Debo disculparme con ambos —susurro antes de darse media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

Iría a la escuela y resolvería todo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Me tarde, ya se lo lamento. Hubo un feo bloqueo escritor (además de una nueva historia que estoy pensando en subir a Wattpad) y una serie de problemas. Creo que no volverá a pasar, no lo garantizo, pero si es seguro que el proximo capitulo estara listo pronto. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y de ser así, que me regalen un review. ¡Nos leemos!_

 **Agradecimientos a:** Hanever89, **Jpach07,** Formin, **Patohf,** Guest, **Cora,** elisuka20, **Rose** (me mato tu comentario, ya pasaron 84 años masXD), PopCorn01, **Ememoho,** Konata811, **heyblue,** MadeNaruHina26.

PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: SUNA vs KONOHA.


	9. Konoha vs Suna

_**• ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad. _

_**• ADVERTENCIA:** Posible lenguaje soez. _

* * *

**__**_**•**_

 ** _Konoha vs Suna._**

 _ **•**_

* * *

—¡Buenas tardes, muchachos! — exclamó efusivamente el hombre de traje color verde.

Neji se preguntaba si era posible ser más ridículo que él.

—¡Buenas tardes, entrenador! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Neji.

—¡Hoy hace un maravilloso día para entrenar! ¿No creen? — cuestiono alegremente, manteniendo ambos ojos pegados a su cuaderno.

Los chicos soltaron quejidos de cansancio y de desacuerdo. Hacía mucho calor ese día, claro que no era un buen día para entrenar. Pero, bueno, Guy siempre era muy optimista así que no sería raro escucharlo decir que hacia un buen día para ir a la playa en pleno invierno.

—Quiero informarles que tenemos a dos candidatos para los puestos faltantes. Tenemos aquí a Neji Hyuga — apunto con su mirada al azabache, quien ni se inmuto —, y el otro candidato me aviso que llegaría unos minutos tarde así que no desesperen... ¿eh? Naruto, llegas tarde.

El equipo volteo hacia Naruto, quien llegaba hacia ellos ya con su uniforme puesto. Su rostro solo reflejaba seriedad y desanimo, confundiendo solo a Sasuke y Shikamaru.

—Lo lamento.

—No quiero que esto se repita, o de lo contrario tendré que mandarte a avivar tu llama de la juventud dando diez vueltas por toda la cancha.

—Si — dijo con desgano antes de dejarse caer encima de una de las gradas, sin darse cuenta de la mirada fulminante que le daba cierto oji blanco.

—Bien, esperemos al chico unos minutos más antes de comenzar a entrenar. Prepárense— aviso para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Suigetsu se acercó con una sonrisa pícara hacia Naruto.

—Hola, pillín. ¿Qué tal te fue, eh? — lo codeo un par de veces, haciendo que la mirada azul de Naruto lo mirar con extrañeza.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos Naruto-kun! No te hagas el que no sabes — Lee llego por el otro lado, codeando su otro brazo.

—No sé de qué rayos están hablando par de zopencos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose contra las gradas.

—Estos idiotas piensan que te fugaste con la Hyuga, ¿es cierto? ¿Ya tienes los huevos como para no desmayarte delante de la chica que te gusta?

El rostro de Naruto no tardo en tornarse rojo.

—¡¿Q-que chorradas están diciendo?!

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? — pregunto esta vez Chouji, viéndolo con interés mientras comía de su bolsa de frituras.

—¿La besaste? ¿Usaste tu lengua? — de repente Sai apareció de la nada con una libreta y un bolígrafo, mirando a su cuñado con mucho interés.

—¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! — grito exaltado al recordar que ese tipo era novio de su pequeña hermana.

—Así que Naruto-san ya tiene novia —Jugo sonrió sinceramente mientras Naruto movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

—¡No es así!

—¡La llama del amor arde en Hinata-san y Naruto-kun!

—¡Son novios, se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle!

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ, SUIGETSU!

—El usuratonkachi nunca tendría las agallas para declararse a la Hyuga — se burló Sasuke, tratando de provocar a su amigo —. ¿O sí?

—¿Qué dices, Sasuke? Deja de decir burradas.

—Vamos Naruto, sabes que es verdad. Jamás le confesarías a Hinata sobre tu amor por ella.

—¡N-no me gusta!

—¿Que dices idiota? ¡Recuerda que lo confesaste cuando hablábamos de chicas! — dijo esta vez Shikamaru.

Naruto volteo de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar una salida a su enorme aprieto. No quería aceptarlo, y mucho menos en ese momento. Si, la había pasado con Hinata. Si, Hinata le gustaba. Y si, no se creía capaz de confesárselo.

—¡Déjenme tranquilo!

—Lamento haber llegado tarde.

La atención de todos los chicos se dirigió a la suave voz que venía desde atrás. Era Hinata, recién llegada del vestidor de niñas. Llevaba su uniforme puesto y su mochila colgaba de su hombro. Al parecer no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que los chicos hablaban, o de lo contrario, sus mejillas arderían hasta el punto de estallar.

—¡Aja! Así que Hinata no estaba enferma, ¿eh? — acuso Suigetsu, observando pícaramente a su amigo rubio.

—¿Enferma? — balbuceo Hinata, confundida. Antes de que pudiese decir o preguntar cualquier cosa, su vista capto a la persona que le trajo todas las respuestas con solo una mirada —. ¡Neji-niisan! — exclamo antes de correr hacia el para abrazarlo sorpresivamente ante las vistas confundidas (y una celosa) de sus compañeros —¡Lamento tanto haberme ido!

Neji, quien hace unos minutos había estado a punto de matar a esa bola de estúpidos, suspiro, destensando sus músculos. Correspondió el abrazo de su prima con un par de palmadas en su espalda. Era un verdadero alivio para el saber que su prima estaba bien y que no había sido secuestrada ni nada por el estilo.

—Está bien.

Hinata no paraba de disculparse mientras que Neji le decía una y otra vez que dejara de hacerlo, que no estaba molesto.

Naruto por su parte sentía una especie de ardor en su pecho. Su ceño estaba demasiado fruncido y sus puños temblaban un poco. Ver a Hinata tan cerca de ese chico (el cual era su primo) no le gustaba. ¡Por dios! ¡No tenía por qué abrazarlo tanto ni mucho menos pedirle disculpas! Oh cielos, Hinata estaba... sonriéndole a su primo.

Se sintió avergonzado. ¿Qué clase de persona era una que se ponía celoso por ver a la persona que te gusta sonreírle a un pariente? Estaba desquiciado.

Volteo hacia otra parte, rehuyendo a la escena de los primos.

—No me digas que… —susurró Suigetsu, poniéndose a un lado de Naruto para que sólo el pudiese escucharlo —¿Estas celoso de su primo?

—¿Q-que? — de frente escurrían pequeñas gotas de sudor —¡Yo no estoy celoso de nadie! — grito enojado y avergonzado al ser descubierto. Odiaba que Suigetsu fuese tan perceptivo.

—¡E vuelto! — Guy hizo una entrada triunfal — Oh, Hinata-chan, también llegas tarde — negó en desaprobación y se cruzó de brazos —. Que no vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido?

—¡S-si!

—Perfecto. Ahora les presentare al otro integrante del equipo. Es nuevo en la escuela así que trátenlo bien — pidió con una gran sonrisa —. Toneri, ven aquí.

Un chico peli blanco y de ojos azul eléctrico fue quien respondió al llamado del maestro. El muchacho llevaba en su cara una suave y confiable sonrisa, acompañado de unos ojos cautivadores y bellos que seguro serian uno de los favoritos de la población femenina y también masculina.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki, un placer conocerlos — hizo una pequeña reverencia, dejando boquiabiertos a los chicos.

Todos saludaron de igual manera, tratando de ser iguales o mejores que Toneri respecto a la formalidad y modales. Por obvias razones, Neji y Hinata no se esforzaron en conseguirlo ya que estaban a la misma altura que el albino.

—Bien Toneri, te presentare a los chicos — paso su mano tras su espalda y lo empujo levemente hacia el frente —. Ese serio de ahí es Sasuke, ese que está dormido es Shikamaru, ese niño tan apuesto es Rock Lee, ese de huesos anchos es Chouji, el de sonrisa perturbadora es Sai, el de dientes extraños es Suigetsu; por cierto, te he dicho miles de veces que vayas al dentista, Suigetsu. El de grandote de haya es Jugo, esa es Hinata-chan, el que está a su lado es su primo Neji y el rubio se llama Naruto.

—Espero que nos llevemos muy bien — expreso con su sonrisa cautivadora, la cual no cautivo a nadie en ese momento.

—¡Yosh! Nos llevaremos fenomenal, se nota la llama de la juventud avivándose en ti — Lee alzo su puño —. ¡SEREMOS EL MEJOR EQUIPO!

—Bien, bien, basta de platicas. Eso lo dejaremos para después. Ahora tenemos que entrenar ya que el torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina — tomo su libreta y cronometro —. Vamos a trabajar con un entrenamiento — apunto a la cancha, la cual tenía en ella aros, conos, balones y picas, todas y cada una acomodada en su respectivo lugar —. Haremos un circuito físico, así que espero que la llama de la juventud los acompañe ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

Todo había salido de maravilla. Guy estaba contento con el desempeño que Toneri y Neji habían mostrado así que no dudo ni dos segundos en darles el puesto permanentemente. Era una fortuna haberlos encontrado de último momento.

Desgraciadamente, aún faltaba mucho para estar al nivel de un equipo tan poderoso como el de Suna y no había tiempo para entrenar hasta llegar a serlo. Por desgracia, el partido era en dos días y a penas y habían entrenado. Obviamente se habían quedado ahí hasta que se hicieron las seis de la tarde, pero aun así no era suficiente y menos cuando era obvio que no tenían un buen rendimiento, y eso era visible ya que todo el equipo estaba tirado sobre el pasto.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el sudor los había hecho una sopa andante y el calor les calaba hasta los huesos.

—Oh, miren, ahí va un buitre — Chouji apunto el resplandeciente cielo con su dedo — seguro está esperando por su almuerzo.

—Menudo almuerzo va a tener si te mueres, Akimichi — se burló Sasuke, tirado igualmente en el pasto.

—Jodete — en otra ocasión, Chouji se hubiese levantado para enfrentar a quien sea que se atreviera a hacer chistes sobre su peso, pero en ese momento le era imposible.

—Hinata-sama, estoy dudando seriamente sobre si esto de unirme al equipo es buena idea...

—No me dejes sola en esto, Neji-niisan — lloriqueo la Hyuga con su ante brazo sobre sus ojos.

Mas adelante Shikamaru estaba boca abajo, como si realmente estuviera muerto. Los chicos se hubiesen preocupado de sobre manera por él, de no ser por el leve inconveniente que era levantarse a auxiliarlo, algo que nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—¿En los funerales se viste de negro? — pregunto Sai, observando al moribundo Shikamaru.

—A él le gustaba el color azul — lloriqueo Lee con cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus dos grandes ojos.

—Todavía estoy vivo...— su voz sonó tan amortiguada debido a que su boca estaba sobre el pasto así que nadie pudo oírlo.

—Es una gran pérdida, era el que hacia las estrategias... —se lamentó Naruto.

—Jodanse... — soltó Shikamaru, sin ganas de querer pelear por demostrar que realmente aún vivía.

Jugo era quien menos se veía afectado ya que este estaba sentado sobre el pasto como si nada, con una expresión envidiable de indiferencia ante el dolor y cansancio de los demás. Y es que, él era el que más hacia ejercicio de todos ellos, de ahí su musculatura y complexión.

Y Toneri… -oh, ese bastardo.- pensó Naruto. Estaba ahí, sentado frente a ellos aparentando ser una lechuga bien fresca. Su cabello seguía igual de espectacular, su sonrisa seguía intacta y hasta el sudor parecía lucirle bien. Lo peor de todo era que no apartaba la visita de Hinata.

Sabía que era imposible no verla pues era hermosa, pero se estaba excediendo. Era mucho acoso visual y lo peor era que al parecer él era el único que lo notaba. Naruto sentía unas ganas inmensas de levantarse, sentarse junto a Hinata y besar sus lindos y rosados labios frente a los ojos de ese idiota.

Lamentablemente la vergüenza y cierto pavor hacia el primo de Hinata lo frenaban.

Además, ¿ella querría besarlo después de lo que paso en el parque?

Una sombra negra cubrió sus ojos.

—Bien chicos, pueden irse — Guy llegó frente a ellos y aplaudió una sola vez, despertando a Shikamaru —. Hoy fue un día increíble, lleno de avances y logros. ¡No dudo que seremos un reto para Suna! —mintió. Sabía que aún no estaban ni a sus talones, pero tenía que animarlos y darles esperanza, la cual era la última que moría.

—¡Yosh! Seremos más que un reto, ¡Seremos los ganadores! — Lee brinco del suelo con las energías renovadas.

—¡Así se habla, joven pupilo! — le revolvió la cabellera al joven y después se giró a los demás —. Estaba pensando en que mañana deberían de ir a la feria, todos juntos. Me encantaría que se conozcan más, o bueno, que nos conozcamos más — habló también de sí mismo pues tenía planeado ir también. Le ponía ansioso el pensar en los juegos de destreza.

—En mi libro dice que las salidas en grupo y las actividades compartidas son una gran forma de conocer personas y hacer amigos — Sai sacó de la nada su libro, promocionándolo a sus compañeros.

—Realmente eres raro — mascullo Suigetsu, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo — ¡Yo si quiero ir! La última vez fue divertido, ¿Cierto, Sasuke?

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Claro que había sido divertido ver a Naruto ser derrotado por Hinata y sin duda lo volvería a repetir.

Mientras tanto, el aura de Naruto sólo se hacía más oscura.

—Yo también quiero ir, la comida ahí es deliciosa — Chouji ya babeaba al pensar en toda la deliciosa comida que habría.

—A mí también quisiera ir. Quiero conocer más la ciudad — Toneri sonrió.

—¡Genial! Ahora, ¿Qué medio de transporte utilizaremos? — golpeó su barbilla con la pluma que traía en mano mientras miraba al cielo.

Hinata alzó la mano con timidez.

—Este… mi padre tiene un auto grande, si le digo que lo necesitaré para la escuela él nos lo prestará — mintió. No había necesidad de pedirlo ya que a él no le importaba que hiciera. Bueno, no del todo.

—¡Mucho mejor! Mañana en la noche nos iremos a la feria. Nos vemos todos aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Si! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Hinata miro a Sai, luego a Ino y de nuevo miro a Sai. Sabía que ellos trataban de ayudarla y que ella fue quien accedió, pero aun así pensaba que todo aquello era demasiado extremista. Ella solo quería mejorar su autoestima, quería mejorar su forma de ser. Pero ellos parecían querer transformarla en una miss Universo y ya no sabía si eso le gustaba.

—¿Re-realmente tengo que hacer esto?

—¡Tartamudeaste! ¿Qué dijimos sobre tartamudear? — Ino la miro acusatoriamente para después negar con la cabeza. Se levanto de su asiento, camino hasta la librera y tomo el libro más gordo que miro —. Ya tienes cinco libros en tu cabeza, Hinata-chan. Si no quieres herniarte deberás de intentar no tartamudear tanto.

Hinata lloriqueo al sentir otro libro más en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tenía así? Tal vez media hora o diez minutos, de verdad que no lo sabía. Al principio solamente era una prueba de equilibrio y de postura, pero las cosas se habían puesto demasiado intensas cuando Sai le dijo que le pondría más libros en la cabeza si tartamudeaba.

—Aun no entiendo el punto de esto — dijo desanimada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tartamudear.

—Veras, Hinata-san, cuando te veo siempre estas encorvada y pareciese que le tuvieras miedo a todo lo que hay a tu alrededor. Si sigues así, lamento informarte que tendrás una gran joroba, como la de mi tía Hanna — dijo Sai.

Hinata quiso bajar la mirada al escuchar todo eso, pero al hacerlo todos los libros se fueron hacia abajo, provocando un fuerte ruido en toda la biblioteca de la escuela.

—¡Lo si-siento! — exclamo apenada, provocando que Ino y Sai suspiraran derrotados.

—¡No pasa nada, Hina-chan! — Ino se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda —. Pero si queremos que todo siga en nada, tendremos que irnos rápido de aquí antes de que llegue la bibliotecaria.

Los tres chicos pasaron saliva ruidosamente al recordar a la cruel bibliotecaria llamada Anko.

—¡Va-vámonos! — y así fue como todos corrieron despavoridos antes de que Anko pudiese llegar a la escena del crimen.

Después de correr por casi toda la escuela, pensaron que sería buena idea almorzar los tres juntos ya que la cafetería estaba demasiado cerca. Se sentaron alejados de la bulla y comenzaron a comer, cada quien a su manera.

—Y dime, Hinata-chan — Ino la miro pícaramente — ¿Hay algún chico que te guste? — movió sus cejas graciosamente mientras observaba el tenue rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la Hyuga.

Hinata, por su parte, pensó que esa pregunta era vergonzosa, pero también pensó en esa persona que le gustaba. Lamentablemente, nadie se le vino a la cabeza, pero después de tanto pensar y pensar, unos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa aparecieron en su cabeza. Se sonrojo furiosamente y volteo hacia otro lado.

—N-no.

—¿No? Yo pensé que te gustaba Naruto-kun — soltó inocentemente el azabache, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran como dos grandes platos y que de sus orejas comenzara a salir humo.

Ino volteo a verle de inmediato.

—Hinata-chan, ¿te gusta mi hermano?

Hinata volteo de un lado a otro, sintiendo nerviosismo.

—E-este... — comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos — N-no lo sé, yo... pu-puede ser. No e-estoy segura, yo...

—¡Eso es tan genial! — chillo felizmente, confundiendo a Hinata — Bueno, no tan genial para ti porque Naruto es un estúpido, pero para Naruto es la mejor cosa que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo — se apresuró y tomo las manos de Hinata —. Me encantaría tenerte como cuñada, Hina-chan.

Hinata la miro con impresión antes de ladear la cabeza para ver hacia otro lado. Realmente no sabía si de verdad Naruto le gustaba, pero lo que si sabía es que cuando lo veía o cuando alguien decía su nombre, automáticamente ponía atención a todo lo que se tratara de él. Su corazón brincaba al escucharlo hablar y su rostro se sonrojaba cuando él le ponía atención a ella. La verdad, a ella jamás le había gustado un chico. Nunca había pensado en tener una pareja, es más, a ella apenas y le agradaban las películas de romance, pero pensar en que Naruto y ella pudieran ser algo más que compañeros y amigos le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay un chico nuevo en el equipo y pude darme cuenta de que ve mucho a Hinata-san. ¿Es su novio o algo por el estilo, Hinata-san?

Ino quito sus manos de las de Hinata como si fueran fuego, sintiendo algo de desilusión. La rubia sabia de los sentimientos –aun negados- que su hermano sentía por Hinata y él quería ayudarlo, darle un empujón. Pero, si a Hinata no le gustaba su hermano, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Hinata pestañeo confundida.

—¿Toneri-san? Yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida. Tal vez se equivocó, Sai-san —ella no recordaba haber sentido o visto que Toneri la veía de más.

—Toneri-san fue demasiado obvio, no me equivoque — Sai llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla y alzo los ojos —. Fue tan obvio que Naruto se dio cuenta. Estaba rojo de los celos.

Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera al imaginar a Naruto celoso por ella.

—¡De-debe de haber una confusión! — exclamo apenada, renuente a creer que Naruto sintiera algo por ella. No lo creía, no después de lo que sucedió en el parque.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Que romántico! Dos apuestos hombres peleando por el corazón de una doncella — los ojos de Ino se transformaron en corazones mientras un aura rosada la envolvía. Una gota de sudor se resbalo por la nuca de Hinata.

—Discúlpala, le gustan mucho este tipo de cosas y se pone intensa — explico Sai mientras miraba a su novia con una sonrisa.

—¡No me pongo intensa! — reclamo con enfado.

Hinata rio sutilmente mientras tapaba su boca con una de sus manos. Pasar tiempo con Ino y Sai era divertido, ellos siempre lograban que carcajeara ante lo graciosos que eran ambos. Sin duda, hacían una singular pero bonita pareja. Los envidiaba un poco, a cualquiera le gustaría tener una relación tan natural y entretenida como la de ellos dos.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo entendido que irán a la feria esta noche ¿no? — cuestiono la rubia después de quejarse de su novio.

Hinata y Sai asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Que genial! Y dime, Hinata-chan ¿Qué te pondrás para ir? — pregunto mientras alzaba sus cejas cómicamente.

Hinata miro al cielo y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—No lo sé. Podría ser lo que sea, realmente no creo que interese mucho — alzo sus hombros, restándole toda la importancia que creía necesaria.

Ino negó con rapidez, desconforme.

—¡Por supuesto que interesa mucho! Tienes que dar una buena impresión, y más si vas a estar con mi hermano — movió de nuevo sus cejas mientras la miraba con picardía, ocasionando que la Hyuga se sonrojara con rapidez —. ¡Te ayudare a escoger tu ropa! Haremos que mi hermanito babee por ti.

Hinata comenzó a boquear mientras negaba con ambas manos, sintiéndose asustada y avergonzada. Ella no quería que Naruto babeara por ella, ¿cierto? Ella no quería que él se fijara en ella, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no es necesario!

—Claro que lo es — aseguro la Uzumaki —. Entre más pronto seas novia de mi hermano, mejor.

Hinata soltó aire, sintiéndose temblorosa.

—Solo te advierto que tiene un pene muy pequeño — Sai sonrió como de costumbre, como si la información que acababa de dar no fuera vergonzosa y bochornosa para las dos féminas. Una de ellas miro a Sai con un fuerte enojo mientras la otra no había podido resistir más y cayo desmayada sobre la mesa.

—¡SAI, ERES UN IDIOTA!

* * *

Tenten doblo con algo de brusquedad el papel que tenía en manos para después dejar a ver en lo que lo había convertido. Un pequeño avión de papel, un poco maltrecho y sucio, pero era algo con lo que podía jugar un rato. Lo alzo al viento e, infantilmente, imagino que ella era quien lo volaba. Imagino que ese avión se dirigía hacia Hinata y que le soltaba un torpedo encima junto a su "nueva mejor amiga" y su "nuevo mejor amigo".

Gruño por lo bajo antes de hacer trizas al pobre avioncito de papel.

Kiba la miro de reojo, sabiendo de antemano su malestar. El también padecía lo mismo que ella, él también estaba molesto de que su amiga Hinata no estuviera con ellos ese receso. ¡Era el colmo! ¿Cómo su amiga podía tener una amistad con la amiga y mano derecha de Sakura Haruno? ¡¿Que acaso había enloquecido?! Bueno, no exactamente. Lo único que había ocurrido era que Hinata era muy buena persona, además de que Sai había prometido hacerle un milagro, el cual era cambiar su forma de ser.

—Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hinata-sama con ese chico extraño y con esa rubia escandalosa — pregunto casualmente el Hyuga, comiendo de su almuerzo mientras estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol junto el trio de amigos.

—No lo sé, pero no me agrada — mascullo Kiba.

—Hinata no es una niña, ella sabe lo que hace y si decidió forjar una amistad con Uzumaki-san y Sai-san debe ser por algo — salió a la defensa Shino.

Tenten negó fuertemente.

—¡Inaceptable! Entiendo que quiera mejorar, pero ¿para eso tiene que dejarnos? ¡Nos está cambiando por su equipo y por Ino!

—Es su momento, debemos dejar que cumpla sus metas y cuando esté lista para volver con nosotros, lo hará — dijo Shino, tratando de ser lo más positivo posible. El respetaba las decisiones de su amiga, así que si ella estaba contenta con ser amiga de Ino y de Sai, el confiaría en ella.

—Entiendo, pero… — Tenten no encontró palabras para expresar cómo se sentía al respecto así que solo callo.

Mientras tanto, Neji comía de su almuerzo, estando al margen de la situación. En lo personal, a él le agradaría mucho más que su prima estuviera ahí con ellos y no con la amiga de la persona que la agredía, pero era decisión de ella y ya no era una niña, sabía lo que hacía así que debía de confiar en ella.

Los chicos terminaron sus almuerzos y se quedaron sentados bajo el árbol para reposar la comida.

De repente, Kiba habló.

—¿Te has unido al equipo de fútbol, Neji?

Neji asintió.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —comentó, extrañado.

—Lo hago por qué Hinata-sama me lo pidió —contesto con simpleza.

Mientras Tenten escuchaba la plática, inevitablemente recordó cosas que Hinata aún no le explicaba. Así que, curiosa, se dispuso a preguntarle al mismo Neji.

—¿Por qué el padre de Hinata no quiere que juegue fútbol?

Neji miró a Tenten de reojo y después suspiro.

—La difunta madre de Hinata y el pasado de mi tío Hiashi tienen mucho que ver en eso. Tío Hiashi conoció a mi tía Hikari gracias al fútbol. Tío Hiashi envidiaba mucho a mi tía, ella era tan buena como el en el fútbol y se había ganado el respeto de todos. Ella fue una de las primeras mujeres en esa época que comenzaron a jugar futbol. Después de un tiempo se enamoraron a pesar de todo y se casaron, el futbol seguía en las venas de ambos incluso después de tener a Hinata, pero todo acabo cuando mi tía enfermo y murió. Mi tío Hiashi no soporta ver un balón por qué le recuerda mucho a mi tía. Le recuerda que nunca le pudo decir un "lo siento".

—¿Lo siento? — reiteró confundida.

—Antes de que mi tía muriera hubo una especie de pelea entre ellos de la cual no tengo conocimiento. Pelearon, tío Hiashi salió de viaje y al regresar se encontró con la noticia de que mi tía había muerto. No le pudo decir ni un adiós.

Después de eso, el grupo quedo en silencio, sopesando la información con detenimiento. Hinata jamás había contado nada sobre eso, seguramente por lo duro que era para ella recordarlo.

—¿Por eso él se porta como un hijo de puta con Hinata?

—¡Kiba! — Tenten miró con enojo a su amigo, el cual miraba con seriedad al castaño. Neji bajo sus párpados y contesto con su silencio. Él también sabía que su tío no era el mejor padre del mundo, pero no podía juzgarlo ya que cada quien era un mundo.

—Esperemos que algún día mi tío Hiashi pueda abrir los ojos y ver a Hinata como alguien diferente a él. Ella no es como él, jamás lo será, pero él quiere moldearla a su semejanza. Lo que no sabe es que jamás lo logrará, ella ya está bastante bien moldeada.

* * *

Hinata se miró de nuevo al espejo y después miro a Ino con una expresión de angustia. Ella jamás se vestía así, a ella le gustaban sus jeans y sus zapatos deportivos. ¿Dónde habían quede sus pantalones y sus chamarras? Guardados en el armario pues ese día llevaba un short de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos y una blusa que le quedaba más bien como una ombliguera color vino. Quería gritar y llorar, se sentía rara pero también se sentía bonita y sexi. ¿Qué hacer?

—No lo sé, Ino-san... —dijo viéndose al espejo. Todo era tan femenino, tan lindo, tan "cosa que ella no usaría jamás". Era un poco increíble verse así.

—¡No! Nada de que no lo sabes — termino de cepillar su cabello y tomo su mano para comenzar a caminar con ella fuera de su habitación —. Vamos, los chicos van a estar esperándote en la escuela, debes de ir por ellos.

Bajaron las grandes escaleras y se dirigieron a la gran limusina que Hinata le había pedido prestada a su padre. El solo contesto un seco "si" sin siquiera preguntar el para que la necesitaba. Abajo, Neji se encontraba esperando a su prima, quien al verla quiso soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Miro a la rubia con un poco de enojo y después negó.

Ya hablaría con su prima después.

Los tres jóvenes salieron y se encontraron a Ko, quien ya estaba en el asiento del piloto, listo para partir.

Los tres se subieron al auto mientras Ino chillaba emocionada ante lo lujoso y grande que era. Hinata solo la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la espontaneidad de la Uzumaki, mientras que Neji solo se mantuvo neutro, deseando llegar a la casa de la rubia lo más pronto posible. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la casa de la rubia y la dejaron ahí, no sin antes despedirse de los primos y de Ko con su acostumbrada hiperactividad.

Minutos después, ya habían llegado al instituto, en donde se encontraban todos los chicos reunidos.

La limusina se estacionó frente a ellos y todos quisieron abrir la boca y dejarla caer hasta el suelo. Era cierto que varios ahí tenían familias adineradas, pero no tanto como para tener una limusina y usarla como autobús escolar. Naruto por su parte, solo ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lado.

 **"Esto es confuso. Así nunca sabré si ella es frívola o no."** Pensó desesperado, tratando de ignorar los gritos de asombro de sus compañeros y hasta de su maestro.

—¡Santo cielo! Será genial llegar con esta cosa a la feria — exclamó emocionado el Akimichi.

—¿Ahí dentro hay espacio para que pueda recostarme a tomar una siesta? — pregunto Shikamaru con los ojos entre cerrados. Todos lo ignoraron.

Toneri, quien estaba un poco atrás de ellos, miraba a Hinata con mucha atención, logrando hacer enojar a Naruro.

—¡Conquistare a muchas nenas con esta cosa! — gritó con excitación Suigetsu.

Jūgo, quien estaba a su lado, solo suspiro y negó antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a Hinata, quien se encontraba abriendo la puerta del gran coche.

—Gracias por tomarse las molestias de venir por nosotros, Hyuga-san.

Hinata negó con una mano, sonriéndole al chico con nerviosismo.

—No es nada.

—¡Por todas las llamas de la juventud, claro que es algo! —gritoneo el maestro, abriéndose paso entre los alumnos para subirse al coche —. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vámonos ya, quiero jugar en los puestos y ganarme un peluche!

Todos suspiraron ante su maestro y subieron al auto.

Los últimos en subirse fueron Naruto y Hinata, quienes accidentalmente rozaron un poco sus brazos. Se alejaron del otro como si de fuego se tratará. Después de unos segundos impactado ante la corriente eléctrica que sintieron, Hinata aprovechó que todos sus compañeros hablaban en voz tan alta como para no escucharlos, así que hablo.

—Yo… lo qué pasó en el parque —bajo la mirada —. Lamento mucho haberle hablado así, Uzumaki-san.

Naruto mostró genuina impresión unos segundos antes de ladear la mirada hacia otra parte. No dijo nada pues no tenía idea de que decir en esa situación. Desgraciadamente, él tomaba esa conversación como una burla hacia su nivel económico.

Demasiado estúpido, ¿no? Pues a él no le resultaba tan descabellada la idea, y más cuando se negaba a aceptar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia ella.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se subió al coche, dejando a Hinata con una opresión en su pecho, una que no sabía cómo tomar. Desanimada, se subió al coche y se sentó lo más lejos posible de Naruto, tocándole así sentarse junto a Toneri, quien al verla le sonrió amistosamente.

El carro se echó andar y los chicos no dejaban de charlar animadamente entre ellos, inclusive había hecho que Neji participara en la plática. A Hinata le agradaba eso, después de todo Neji se había unido al equipo sin querer hacerlo realmente. Se merecía llevar una relación amistosa con su equipo. Después de un rato, la voz de Toneri la trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

—¿Hinata Hyuga, no?

Hinata asintió lentamente.

—Un gusto — Toneri le sonrió suavemente, cerrando sus ojos ante sus conmisturas levantadas. Elevó su mano y se la tendió a Hinata, quien aceptó el estrecho —. Se que ya nos presentaron, pero quería hacerlo más íntimamente. Soy Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Mucho gusto, Toneri-san — se sorprendió un poco por no haber tartamudeado, pero la sorpresa cambio a felicidad cuando se dio cuenta de que las clases de Sai e Ino estaban rindiendo frutos —. ¿Por qué se transfirió a este instituto? — cuestionó animada, queriendo sacar un tema de conversación.

—Por negocios de mi familia. Mi padre tuvo que venir a trabajar a Japón de último momento y nos mandamos. Habían muy buenas críticas de esta preparatoria y al final mi padre decidió inscribirme en ella. Supongo que me aceptaron por mis calificaciones, de lo contrario no creo que lo hayan hecho, ya que estamos a medio ciclo escolar — dijo amenamente, siendo escuchado por ella y por Naruto, quien miraba al albino con desprecio.

—Supongo que me aceptaron por mis calificaciones — arremedo en voz baja con un tono chillón y molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otra parte. De lo que no se había dado cuenta, era de que Suigetsu había escuchado la plática de Hinata con Toneri, y por ende había escuchado a Naruto arremedar al chico.

Sobo sus manos maléficamente mientras sonreía ampliamente.

— _"Esto se pondrá bueno"_ — pensó en sus adentros.

—Sus calificaciones deben de ser muy buenas como para ser aceptado en estas fechas — dijo Hinata, robándole una sonrisa al muchacho.

—Hago lo que se puede — dijo con simpleza, produciéndole más enojo al Uzumaki.

Después de unos largos minutos (los cuales fueron más que eternos para Naruto) por fin llegaron a su ansiado destino. La feria de la cuidad. Las múltiples luces de colores iluminaban parte del cielo y una gran parte de la tierra. Los puestos estaban llenos de niños y adultos, quienes trataban de ganar un premio para ellos mismos o para un acompañante.

Todos bajaron disparados del auto, corriendo como niños pequeños hacia las diversiones que les ofrecía la feria. Todos, menos Toneri, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji y Naruto, quienes caminaban más pausadamente hacia el interior de la feria. Guy les había gritado que iría a un concurso de malabarismo para después pedirles que llevarán a cabo el plan inicial de la salida, el cual era "conocerse más íntimamente"

Suigetsu, quien no se había alejado tanto de los chicos que habían quedado atrás, jalo a Lee y le susurró algo al oído. Lee abrió ambos ojos con algo de impacto para después sonreír decidido. Sin esperar más, corrió hacia Neji y le hizo una reverencia.

—¡Bienvenido a Japón, al instituto y al equipo, Neji-san! — exclamó con entusiasmo hacia el confundido Neji.

Le aturdió un poco la espontaneidad del chico, le recordaba a cierta rubia…

Quiso abrir la boca para soltar un escueto "gracias", ya que le habían enseñado sobre modales, pero al parecer a ese chico de corte extraño no le habían enseñado que interrumpir era mal visto.

—No nos habíamos presentado frente a frente antes, así que diré mi nombre de nuevo — se paró derecho, tal cual como un soldado —¡Soy Rock Lee, tu nuevo compañero de clases y de equipo! Es un placer poder conocerte y poder ejercer el fútbol juntos.

—Ah, gracias, Lee-san... —respondió un poco aturdido.

—¡Para fortalecer nuestra camaradería le invito a pasarla conmigo y los demás! No debe de ser tímido, estoy seguro de que les caerá bien a todos — le guiñó el ojo y alzó su pulgar hacia él.

De acuerdo, Neji solo quería que ese sujeto se callara o de lo contrario…

—Si, Neji-nii — Neji suavizó sus facciones y dirigió su mirada hacia su prima —. Deberías ir con ellos, me encantaría que te integrarás — Hinata le sonrió dulcemente a su primo, provocando que este soltara un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Y usted?

—No se preocupe por Hinata-san, yo estaré con ella — Toneri sonrió.

Hinata lo miró con impresión unos segundos antes de sonreír igualmente mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se sentían muy fuera de lugar.

No estando demasiado seguro termino por acceder, pues quería que su prima se sintiera cómoda y que no se culpara por el hecho de que ahora él estaba integrado en un equipo donde no tenía planeado estar. Sin quedarle de más, asintió hacia Lee, quien sonrío ampliamente y se puso a su lado para poner uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—¡Yosh! Esto será genial — canturreo antes de arrastrar a Neji por la feria mientras comenzaba a ponerse parlanchín. Después de unos segundos, Suigetsu se acercó a Sasuke e igualmente puso su brazo sobre los hombros del azabache.

—Querido Sasuke, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comprar algo de comer? Muero de hambre y estos zopencos solo quieren jugar…

—Pues ve con Chouji, él siempre quiere…— callo cuando miro a su compañero dirigir una mirada hacia Naruto, Toneri e Hinata. Comprendió de inmediato y no hizo más que sonreír con complicidad —. De pronto me ha dado algo de hambre. Vamos a comer.

—¡Estupendo, vámonos! — antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, ambos ya se habían ido como si el demonio los persiguiera dispuesto a hacerlos pagar todos sus pecados.

Naruto se puso incómodo y algo enojado. Quiso desaparecer del lugar y darles algo de privacidad a la "futura pareja", pero fue cruelmente interrumpido por Toneri.

—Genial, hay que pasarla los tres juntos — sonrió como ya acostumbraba e ignoro la tensión que habían adquirido los dos muchachos —. Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, ¿No? — extendió su mano hacia el rubio, esperando que la estrechará.

Naruto miro la grande mano del sujeto y después de unos segundos de verla con desdén, aceptó el gesto, apretando con demasiada fuerza. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Toneri no se marchaba de su rostro.

—Mucho gusto, Toneri Otsutsuki.

La noche había sido totalmente asfixiante para el rubio. No había podido despegarse de esos dos y tampoco quería hacerlo por miedo a que Toneri quisiera propasarse con Hinata. No señor, eso no se lo permitiría. Fueron a cada maldito puesto de juegos y el chico era tan genial en cada uno de ellos que le daba envidia.

El solo había ganado una sola vez en todo el rato que habían estado paseando. ¡Solo una!

Era aún más incómodo estar casi totalmente excluido de las pláticas de ambos. Hinata siempre trataba de integrarlo, de hecho, el albino también lo había tratado de hacer, pero simplemente se ponía nervioso y decía estupideces. Y más cuando tenía la hermosa mirada de Hinata encima suyo.

Realmente estaba mal de la cabeza.

Se suponía que… que Hinata era una mala persona y que él no podía enamorarse de una mala persona.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _Su padre había decidido llevarlo con él al trabajo para que observará las instalaciones y pudiera ver como era su trabajo. Le habían dado permiso al joven Uzumaki de pasear por todo el largo y ancho edificio. A Naruto se le había un lugar espectacular, enorme y con una vista increíble que le daba un poco de vértigo._

 _Era genial poder estar en donde se hacían esos grandes trabajos importantes para Japón y su economía, así como también lo era estar bajo el mismo techo que el famoso empresario Hiashi Hyuga. Ciertamente a él no le interesaba nada del mundo del comercio, ni mucho menos sabia cíen por ciento a que se dedicaba Hiashi, pero lo que si sabía era que el hombre salía en revistas, periódicos y reportajes que pasaban en las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela._

 _Lo admiraba, pues suponía que no había sido nada fácil armar una gran empresa como esa._

 _Recorrió un poco más los amplios pasillos, perdiéndose entre las paredes blancas y los sonidos de los teléfonos sonando junto con las voces amables de los empleados que atendían las llamadas. Guiándose ante esos factores, siguió caminando y observando con interés las oficinas que se encontraban abiertas y los aparatos que al parecer eran de exhibición._

 _Después de un rato, dichos sonidos habían desaparecido de la nada, anunciando que estaba perdido. No le tomo importancia, había un elevador a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, podía bajar a la planta baja para hablarle a su padre para que fuera por él y…_

 _Dejo de pensar al escuchar una severa voz dentro de un despacho. Curioso, se acercó a dicho lugar y asomo ligeramente sus ojos por la ranura que dejaba la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Dentro del lugar estaba nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga, junto a una chica que se le hacía bastante familiar. Después de unos segundos pudo saber quién era. Era la rara y tímida chica que se sentaba al fondo del salón. Esa chica que siempre había estudiado con él._

 _Justo cuando pensó que su curiosidad había sido saciada y que ya podía irse, escucho algo que lo hizo quedarse quieto._

 _—Escucha con atención, Hinata…— asomo ahora su oído, solo utilizando ese sentido — si la empresa está decayendo, y no se pueden contratar más empleados, pero se necesita más actividad ¿Qué es lo que se hace?_

 _Hubo unos segundos de tención en el despacho, hasta que Hiashi volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con una voz más tosca y enojada._

 _—Hinata._

 _—Horas extra a los empleados, y menos sueldo. Ellos tienen que entender, después de todo le tienen amor a la empresa a la que trabajan — lo dijo casi sin sentimiento y robóticamente, como si se supiera esa línea de memoria desde hace tiempo._

 _—Espero que sigas aprendiendo así de rápido…_

 _Antes de que pudiera hacer una mueca de confusión al no entender un carajo, el niño de once años fue descubierto por una secretaria que pasaba por ahí. Ella fue amable, aún que al principio estuvo molesta. Lo llevo a la recepción y ahí pudo hablarle a su padre._

 _Después de unos meses pudo comprender todo lo que Hinata y su padre habían hablado._

 _Su padre recibía menos sueldo, tenía menos tiempo libre, más estrés, más problemas económicos, menos salud y menos tiempo para ellos._

 _Desde entonces odio a Hinata Hyuga, a Hiashi Hyuga y a la maldita empresa._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back._**

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que los chicos paraban un poco más atrás de él. Se giró sobre sus pies y observó a Hinata mientras ella miraba disimuladamente un peluche de oso panda que estaba en el puesto de tiro al blanco.

—Parece que a Hinata-san le gusta ese oso — apuntó con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga por ser descubierta.

—E-es un panda.

—Bien, lo ganare para usted —dijo decidido, caminando hasta el puesto, pero fue frenado por la mano de Hinata sobre su brazo.

—¡N-no es n-necesario! —le dijo avergonzada. No quería que gastará su dinero en un peluche para ella, era patético. Ella podía jugar e intentar ganarlo, pero…

—Después de ver si expresión de deseo me he dado cuenta de que si es necesario —se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de la Hyuga y camino hacia el dueño del puesto. Le pagó el precio requerido para tres tiros y tomo la escopeta de balines. Frente a él había animales en movimiento que no se disponían a dejar de andar.

Lo intentó y falló las tres veces.

—Caray…

Naruto quiso aguantarse la risa. Al final soltó una leve carcajada y después caminó hacia el frente, arrebatándole la escopeta al chico.

—¡Viejo, deme tres tiros!

Pago la suma de dinero y después se concentró en los patos y caballos de plástico que se burlaban en su cara. Trató de imaginar que un pato de goma era Suigetsu, que el ciervo era Toneri y que el otro pato era Sasuke. Tal vez así sería más fácil, desquitaría su furia con esos tiros.

 _¡Pum!_

El primer pato callo.

 _¡Pum!_

El segundo pato había caído.

Y por último…

 _¡Pum!_

 **Toneri había caído.**

Sonrío maliciosamente mientras veía al dueño hacer darse a él para preguntarle cuál premio quería.

Había demasiados peluches y chucherías inservibles, pero el panda era el elegido.

Sonrío triunfante con el panda en las manos y dio media vuelta para ver a Toneri con superioridad, pero… lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que Hinata ya no se encontraba ahí.

Miro con confusión a Toneri y este se alzó de hombros.

—No me di cuenta cuando se fue. Seguro fue al baño.

Un poco desilusionado por no haber podido lucirse ante Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, dejando solo al peliblanco.

Camino por un largo rato con el oso de felpa entre sus brazos. Era incomodo cargarlo mientras varias mujeres lo veían con extrañeza y sonrojos. ¿Qué les sucedía? ¿Nunca habían visto a un apuesto chico con un oso de felpa como su compañero?

Siguió con su recorrido hasta que se encontró con un lugar alejado de todo el ruido y de las atracciones. El lugar solo era iluminado por una farola de luz y bajo ella había una pequeña banca de parque. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el lugar. Justo cuando iba a meditar sobre lo que estaba pasando esa extraña noche, escucho una cálida voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿U-uzumaki-san?

Alzó su mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de la Hyuga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Dejaste solo a tu nuevo amigo — evitó sonrojarse al verla y dejo que los celos lo dominarán.

Hinata boqueo unos segundos y después volvió a poner su vista al suelo. La razón de su huida fue una estupidez -según su criterio- y tal razón había sido que… sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando vio que Naruto jugaba en el puesto. Se había puesto a observarlo como toda una acosadora y descubrió cosas de su apariencia que la perturbaron. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera ser tan apuesto?

Cuando se dio cuenta de su propio pensamiento, salió corriendo de ahí, confundida y… triste.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —musitó con la cabeza gacha.

El ambiente quedo en un espeso e incómodo silencio que fue roto después de unos segundos por un largo suspiro del Uzumaki.

—Ten — soltó brusco, aventándole el panda a Hinata.

Hinata alcanzó a tomarlo con algo de torpeza debido a la impresión. Parpadeo incrédula unos segundos y después se sonrojó tenuemente. ¿Lo había ganado para ella? Especialmente…¿para ella?

Justo cuando iba a agradecerle el gesto a Naruto, este la interrumpió algo brusco, rompiendo como cristales sus fantasías.

—No me gustan los peluches, no sabía qué hacer con él así que quédatelo. Me da igual lo que quieras hacer con el —soltó sin verla para después levantarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia la feria, dejando a una triste Hinata en medio del lugar.

* * *

Guy se movía de un lado para otro con ansias mientras que susurraba cosas inentendibles para los chicos. Pensaron que simplemente se había vuelto loco, pero lo desecharon al recordar que loco siempre había estado. Cuando paró de caminar, se incorporó en medio del autobús y les sonrío abiertamente.

—¿Nerviosos? — preguntó un poco sudado.

Cuando uno de los chicos se disponía a contestar, el hombre lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—¡Yo no lo estoy! — rio nervioso, todo lo contrario, a como decía no estar.

Los jugadores miraron a Guy con una gota tras sus nucas.

—Bien — el entrenador suspiro, poniendo sus dos manos sobre su cadera —. Chicos, quiero que sepan que a pesar de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar hoy haya afuera, yo estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Son el mejor equipo de todos. Así que, vayan haya y den lo mejor de sí mismos. ¡Que la llama de la juventud los acompañe!

Animados, todos soltaron un gran "¡Si!".

Bajaron de uno a uno del autobús y se pusieron en fila, listos para seguir órdenes de su entrenador. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cancha donde iba a ser el ansiado juego y se posicionaron en las bancas mientras que el otro equipo se instalaba del lado contrario de la cancha.

Todos los integrantes del otro equipo se veían amenazantes e intimidantes, gran azaña para un equipo que no tenía a un gorilon como lo era Jūgo. Entre todos ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Nagato, observando a todos con algo de desdén.

Naruto apretó los puños y Hinata pudo darse cuenta de eso.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a llegar gente que se disponía a sentarse en las bancas para ver el partido. De entre ellas, había una chica pelirrubia que logró llamar la atención de Shikamaru. De entre todas las personas, Hinata pudo ver a sus grandes amigos. Sonrío contenta.

Un poco más a un lado también pudo ver a Ino, quien saludaba con entusiasmo hacia su dirección. Le sonrío agradecida.

—¡Konoha contra Suna! — comenzó a vociferar el árbitro que estaba en medio de la cancha —. ¡Dos tiempos de veinte minutos cada uno! ¡Suerte para los jugadores! ¡Comiencen! — soplo su silbato y ambos equipos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones.

Naruto fue el elegido para sacar el balón, así que se topó frente a un viejo conocido. El rubio sonrío de lado.

—Gaara, mucha suerte viejo — le sonrío sinceramente.

Gaara sonrío de lado.

—Suerte, Naruto.

El partido comenzó y los presentes ahí se dieron cuenta de lo obvio, el equipo de Suna era incomparable. Corrían con rapidez arrebataban el balón en un parpadeo de ojos mientras que el otro equipo quedaba anonadado.

Hinata hizo todo lo posible para no ponerse nerviosa, o de lo contrario, echaría todo a perder.

Se quitaron el balón por un rato hasta que finalmente un chico de cabello rubio atado en una coleta pudo meter un gol.

Jûgo puso una expresión de asombro al ver el balón girando sobre la red hasta caer en el césped.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Cinco minutos?

Pues pudieron asestar un gol tan pronto y sin mucho esfuerzo. Bastante envidiable, a decir verdad.

Trataron de seguir la estrategia que, con mucha flojera, Shikamaru había explicado. La verdad es que era tan poco atrayente que fue demasiado difícil recordar lo que tenían que hacer. Solo se movían en sus respectivas áreas, tratando de que sus ganas de querer ganar ese partido los dominaran.

Fue difícil por un tiempo hasta que finalmente, Lee pudo meter un gol.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que todo el equipo quedo en un shock momentáneo para después volver en si con más fuerza y actitud que al inicio.

Gaara parecía ser el líder pues era uno de los rivales más fuertes antes de Nagato. Se movía con agilidad y destreza, dejando boquiabierto a más de uno. Parecía un borrón borgoña entre todos los jugadores, quitando el balón como todo un profesional.

Suigetus sudaba nervioso ante la destreza de ese equipo. Ya llevaban más de quince minutos jugando y en todo ese tiempo no había podido ver las piernas de las lindas chicas de la porra. Dios, todo era tan complicado que ni tenía tiempo de bobear con las chicas, además, últimamente no podía para de pensar en cierta persona cuando veía un par de piernas pasar por ahí.

—¡Pásala! —le gritoneo a Sai, quien al verlo se la paso.

Comenzó a correr junto con la pelota, burlando a un par de jugadores del equipo contrario. Cuando creyó haber llegado lo suficientemente cerca para meter un gol, una figura apareció frente a él, quitándole con agilidad el balón.

Ino, quien se encontraba con las porristas, paro de brincar y agitar sus pompones cuando diviso a aquel rubio que conocía bastante bien.

Manoteo el hombro de Sakura sin dejar de ver hacia la cancha con una genuina expresión de horror.

—¡¿Qué te pasa cerda?! —Sakura quiso agregar algo más, sin embargo, quedo igual de petrificada y alarmada al ver a ese rubio de cabello envidiable —. De-deidara...

—¡Si mi hermano lo ve, le romperá los huesos! —exclamo angustiada.

Todos intentaban quitarle el balón a dicho rubio, o de lo contrario llegaría hasta la portería y metería otro gol. Antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, Sasuke llego y con agilidad pudo quitarle el balón. El rubio hizo una mueca de enojo y comenzó a perseguir a Sasuke, tratando de quitarle de nuevo el balón.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —mascullo —. ¿Qué tal esta tu hermano?

—Dímelo a mi —respondió con simpleza antes de pasarle el balón a Naruto, quien pudo meter un perfecto gol.

Las porristas de Konoha comenzaron a animarlos con más efusividad y el público gritoneaba.

Deidara miro con impacto a Naruto mientras este lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

El silbato sonó, dando por terminado el primer tiempo. Los dos equipos salieron de la cancha para ir a sus respectivas bancas.

Guy llego felizmente hacia su equipo mientras daba brincos.

—¡Estan siendo muy geniales! Llevamos un gol de ventaja. Si siguen así, seguro que ganamos este partido —decía con entusiasmo y emoción ante los chicos que también estaban entusiasmados.

Naruto, por su parte, seguía mirando con enojo al chico rubio que estaba del otro lado de la cancha.

Después de unos breves minutos en los que el equipo pudo descansar y tomar un poco de agua, el silbato volvió a sonar, anunciando que el descanso había terminado. Los jugadores volvieron a la amplia cancha, poniéndose en posición para después comenzar a jugar nuevamente.

Hinata se movió con destreza al ver el balón cerca de ella. Se movió de un lado hacia otro hasta que por fin pudo quitársela a un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego. Dicho chico la miro con algo de enojo para después seguirla. Hinata, al ver que no tenía muchas opciones, hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Pateo con fuerza el balón, asegurándose primero en que estuviera en un buen ángulo y metió su primer gol en el juego.

3-1

El marcador cambió después de unos minutos, pues Gaara había llegado hacía Chouji, quitándole el balón en menos tiempo de lo que Chouji lo tuvo. Después de unos segundos, pudo meter un gol, desanimando solo un poco al equipo de Konoha.

3-2

Siguieron jugando hasta que el momento que nadie quiso que llegara, llego. Nagato tenía la pelota y Naruto impediría de todas las formas posibles que el pudiera meter un gol. Pelearon por la pelota un buen rato, se la quitaban mutuamente y no dejaban que nadie más interfiriera, aunque tampoco era como si alguien quisiera meterse en el asunto de los primos.

Hinata miraba con confusión la rara escena y después de unos segundos comprendió.

Ese debía de ser el primo de Naruto.

—Hola, traidor — le mascullo mientras corrían —. ¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo equipo?

—Mucho mejor que con ustedes, perdedor.

Naruto enfureció, así que, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe al pelirrojo, sin embargo, Hinata llego por un lado y les quito el balón a ambos sin darse cuenta debido al enojo que sentía cada uno.

—¡O-oye! — exclamo Naruto mientras veía a la chica correr por el campo. Hinata se la paso a Sasuke y este pudo meter otro gol, asegurando la victoria del equipo.

—¡Viste eso! —gritoneo Kiba con emoción. A su lado, estaba Tenten y Shino, quienes habían ido ahí para apoyar a su mejor amiga en su primer partido oficial —¿No estuvo fabuloso? ¡Es genial!

—¡Claro que lo es! — exclamo Tenten con emoción.

Shino, por su parte, sonrió tenuemente.

Finalmente, el partido termino. El silbato resonó en los oídos de todos y la victoria fue un gran alivio para Konoha.

—¡Konoha se lleva la victoria! ¡Ahora son un equipo aprobado! — exclamo el árbitro mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en su libreta.

El equipo de Guy no se hizo de esperar y todos comenzaron a festejar el gran logro. Todos gritaban sonrientes y abrazaban al otro. Hinata por su parte camino hacia Neji y puso su mano sobre su hombro con cariño.

—Gracias por haber estado aquí.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, Hinata-sama.

Hinata sonrió tenuemente.

De tras de ellos estaba el equipo de Gaara, quienes rezongaban molestos.

—¡Pudimos hacerlo mejor!

—¡Fue culpa de Deidara!

—¡Oye, a mí no me metas que metí un gol, inútil!

Mientras todos se gritoneaban, Gaara sonreía con sutileza.

—Sabes que no diste lo mejor, a mí no me engañas —le susurro su hermano, quien se había situado a un lado del pelirrojo.

—Merecían ser aprobados —dijo con simpleza —. A la próxima no me contendré, y sé que ellos tampoco lo harán.

—Veo futuro en ellos, no te lo negare — Kankuro se alzó de hombros y después le dio unas palmadas a su hermano —¿Vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre y quisiera darme una ducha.

—Por supuesto —antes de que pudieran marcharse, Naruto llego corriendo hacia ellos mientras agitaba su mano.

—¡Gaara, Kankuro! —saludo como acostumbraba.

—Hola, Naruto — saludo el mayor.

—¿No hemos estado genial? ¡Ha sido fantástico jugar con ustedes! Sin duda, tiene que repetirse —decía con entusiasmo el rubio. Su entusiasmo decayó un poco al ver a esas dos personas que no le caían nada bien; Nagato y Deidara. El primero por traidor y el segundo... por traidor también —. Quería invitarlos a ambos a una celebración por nuestra victoria. No invito a los demás porque sé que me golpearían si lo hago — les susurro lo último, haciendo reír a ambos.

—Claro, ¿Cuándo?

—¡Mañana en la noche! Sera en el restaurante del padre de Chouji, ¡solo para nosotros! Ya saben cómo llegar.

—Nos sabemos el camino hasta al derecho y al revés. No te preocupes, ahí estaremos —dijo Kankuro.

—¡Genial! Inviten a Temari-chan también, ¡Nos vemos! — se despidió energéticamente de ellos para después correr hacia su equipo.

Tenten, Kiba y Shino bajaron de las gradas para felicitar a Hinata, sin embargo, miraron algo que dejo helados a los tres. Ino había tirado sus pompones y corrió hacia Hinata para abrazarla disimuladamente, todo sin que Sakura pudiera ver la gran muestra de cariño que le estaba dando a la peli negra.

Tenten odio admitirlo, pero le dieron celos ver esa escena. Se suponía que ese momento iban a compartirlo ellas dos, no esa rubia de pacotilla. Se suponía que a la que debía de estar abrazando con energía era a ella, no a Ino. Se sintió remplazada...

Sin poder aguantar ese sentimiento, prefirió bajar las gradas para después irse del lugar, dejando a Kiba, Shino y Neji –quien había captado lo que había pasado- preocupados.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? espero que super bien. Me he perdido por el camino de la vida y se me ha hecho algo (muy) tarde para actualizar. Ya se que mis actualizaciones son una vez cada ochocientos años, lo lamento. Espero que este largo capítulo compense la espera, y que haya podido responder algunas de sus dudas. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en los reviews. Por cierto, me he puesto a hacer one-shot por pedido. Si alguien tiene alguna petición en especial, no duden en hacermelo saber por un mensaje privado. Tienen que decirme sobre alguna trama en especial y sobre la pareja que quieren. Recuerden, yo aun no experimento con otra chica que no sea Hinata, así que por favor, parejas para Hinatita._

 ** _Próximo_** _ **capítulo:** "Hinata es cupido." _

_**Agradecimientos:** Jpach07, carlos29, Akime Maxwell, Ememoho, heyblue. _


	10. Embriaguez

_**• Los personajes de Naruto no son** **míos** **.**_

 _ **• Posible lenguaje soez.**_

* * *

 _ **Embriaguez.**_

* * *

 **.**

La victoria fue gratificante para todo el grupo, tanto como para ella, quien no se había sentido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que solo había sido un gol, incluso sabía que todo lo que había pasado en la cancha no fue más que un golpe de suerte que les había brindado el equipo de Suna _-más bien Gaara-_. Lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no impedía que sintiera emoción.

Por qué si, habían ganado por un golpe de suerte, pero también habían obtenido una gran oportunidad gracias a ese golpe. Habían sido calificados para ser un equipo oficial y saber que ella era parte de ese logro era genial.

Nunca había sido parte de algo tan genial como lo era ese grandioso logro. Ella jamás lograba nada que no fuera aprender una receta de cocina o sacar las mejores calificaciones en álgebra. Eso que vivía en ese momento era diferente, era completamente distinto a todo lo que había sentido antes en su vida.

Pudo sentir la adrenalina mezclada con miedo, sudor y cansancio. Pudo sentir lo que era ganar algo con el sudor de su frente y enserio era una locura el sentimiento que causaba lograr meter un gol en la portería. Y cielos, ver los rostros de impacto de todos los presentes fue la cereza que adorno ese esponjoso y delicioso pastel.

Sus oídos colapsaron de emoción y placer al escuchar la voz fuerte del árbitro decir _"Konoha gana"_. Una sonrisa no tardó en pintarse en su rostro y no faltaron ganas de correr y gritar de emoción por toda la cancha, sin embargo se contuvo, recordándose que aún era Hinata, la tímida Hinata.

Pero no, ahora no solo era la tímida Hinata, si no que ahora era Hinata, la chica tímida que pertenecía a un fabuloso equipo de fútbol.

Era Hinata, quien estaba siendo felicitada por varias personas. Era Hinata, la chica a la que Ino abrazo con fuerza, felicitándola con emoción. Era Hinata, la chica en la que todos confiaron y que gracias al cielo pudo cumplir expectativas.

Si, le gustaba ser _esa_ Hinata.

—¡Hinata-san! — Lee llego a su lado, sacándola repentinamente de sus cavilaciones —. ¡Guy-sensei quiere festejar la victoria con una cena! Por supuesto que tú y Neji-san tienen que asistir. Irán, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto — se apresuró a contestar. Estaba de bastante animo como para rechazar esa propuesta, pues se le antojaba bastante el festejar sobre su reciente victoria.

—¡Genial! Enviaremos las direcciones por números de celular, dale el tuyo a Naruto-kun ya que él se encargará de eso —alzó su mano y después uno de sus pulgares mientras que una enorme sonrisa se implantaba en su rostro —. Por cierto, gran trabajo en la cancha —después de eso, se marchó, dejando a una inmóvil Hinata.

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado su tema con Naruto. Pensarlo aún era delicado para ella pues sentía el mismo sentimiento que la noche anterior: tristeza y decepción. Se porto bastante cruel con ella, pero sabía que en parte se merecía su crueldad. No debió de hablarle así en el parque ya que el solo había querido ayudarla. Había sido muy grosera y por eso mismo había querido remediar su error, sin embargo, el rubio lo había tomado bastante personal, decidiendo no hablarle o al menos portarse como un verdadero cretino.

Apretó sus manos y viró sus plateados ojos hacia la izquierda, topándose con una mata de cabello rubio junto a una mata negra. Naruto y Sasuke hablaban amenamente -al menos Naruto lo hacía-. Naruto sonreía ampliamente mientras movía su boca sin cesar al compás de sus dos manos. Parecía estar bastante contento y emocionado por haber ganado el partido, ¿y quién no? Todos se encontraban igual.

Hinata se preguntó inocentemente si le amargaría el logro interrumpiendo su plática con Sasuke. Sentía que la última persona a la que querría ver era a ella, así que se sentía en un enorme aprieto, pues no quería amargarle la tarde. Pensó en dejarlo así y decirle a Neji que el diera su número a Naruto, pero después recordó que Neji era tan anticuado que no tenía celular aún.

Debía hacerlo comprar un celular.

Respiro entrecortadamente al ver que Naruto se quedaba solo. Tenía que acercarse, no debía de ser una cobarde. Solo se acercaría, le diría cualquier comentario sobre el partido para no verse muy obvia y después le daría su número. No pasaría nada después de eso, solo que cada quien se iría por su lado y tan tan.

Los pies tan ágiles que había tenido en el campo desaparecieron, dejando salir a sus movimientos torpes y lentos. Camino con esos que hacían llamarse pies y llegó después de un rato que se le hizo de lo más corto. El rubio estaba de espaldas, mirando a la nada con una gran sonrisa. Estaba tan sumido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se sintió bastante pequeña a su lado.

Alzó su tembloroso brazo y lo toco un par de veces con su dedo índice, llamando de inmediato su atención. El rubio volteó en su dirección y bajo la mirada para verla. Su semblante cambió casi de inmediato, haciendo sentir mal a Hinata, quien solo agacho su perlada mirada.

—Este…—musitó sin saber aún que decir. Rasco su brazo y después alzó su mirada lentamente—. Hizo un gran trabajo hoy, Naruto-san —halago en un intento de hacer algún tipo de conversación.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente, mirando hacia otro lado con nerviosismo —. Tu… también lo hiciste.

Hinata alzó su mirada con rapidez.

—Quiero decir… —las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon un poco. Volteó hacia otra parte, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual — tú sabes jugar genial. Fue un gol impresionante y pues… no te vi venir cuando se la quitaste a Nagato — rasco su nuca, aún con la mirada en otra parte.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Naruto-san —después de sentirse más cómoda ante la interacción, decidió continuar —. Lee-san me dijo que te diera mi número para que pudieras mandarme la dirección del restaurante al que acudirán en la noche.

—Ah — Naruto se extrañó. Él no estaba informado sobre eso, ahora tendría que mandar la dirección no solo a Hinata, sino que también a Toneri. "Un momento." Pensó "seguramente esto fue obra de Suigetsu" frunció su ceño y después negó, confundiendo y desilusionando a Hinata sin quererlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Huh? No, na-nada —rasco su nuca nuevamente y después sacó su móvil de su short —. Toma, apuntaló — le pasó su móvil a Hinata y ella lo tomó, tecleando con rapidez la pantalla táctil. Después de unos segundos, Naruto obtuvo su celular de regreso.

—Listo —le sonrío dulcemente y después hizo una corta reverencia con su cabeza —. Hasta luego, Naruto-san— no espero respuesta alguna y estuvo a punto de irse, sin embargo la voz del chico la detuvo a medio paso.

—Deja de llamarme así.

Hinata volteó un poco su cabeza para verlo sobre su hombro.

—Así…¿Cómo? —cuestionó confundida.

Naruto veía hacia otra parte, nuevamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Con honoríficos. Es incómodo —masculló —. Solo Naruto.

Hinata lo miro un largo rato para después asentir con una sonrisa animada.

—De acuerdo, Naruto-kun — después de eso se fue, dejando a un sonrojado Naruto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El procedimiento que fue tomado un día antes fue repetido esa noche. Ino fue hacia su casa y dijo que se cambiaría con ella ya que ella también estaba invitada en dicha celebración. La vistió con las mejores ropas que le encontró y después la maquillo un poco. Para las ocho de la noche las dos ya estaban listas.

—Soy tan genial — se halago a si misma mientras miraba a Hinata de arriba para abajo —. Te ves increíble, Hinata-chan.

—Gracias — le sonrío —. Tú también te ves genial.

—¡Eres un encanto! — dio una vuelta sobre sus pies, luciendo su falda color negro y su linda blusa color morada. Sus pies calzaban unos zapatos de bailarina, estilizando más sus dos largas piernas. Sorprendentemente llevaba el cabello suelto, siendo esa la primera vez que Hinata lo veía así. Era largo y sedoso, muy bello.

Hinata llevaba puesto un pantalón, unos tenis y una blusa color vino. Se había negado a ponerse vestido o algo parecido ya que hacía demasiado frío afuera, además de que le habían quedado unos moretones en sus piernas, incluso en sus brazos.

—¿Crees que tu primo esté listo?

—Es lo más seguro —contesto, tomando su chaqueta y su bolso. Neji jamás se demoraba mucho en arreglarse y lo admiraba por eso ya que siempre salía impecable y muy apuesto. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con Ino tras ella. No tardaron en llegar a la entrada, donde las esperaba pacientemente el castaño.

—Nunca tardas demasiado —murmuró Neji a Hinata mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

—Lo siento —le susurró apenada la Hyuga. No le gustaba causarle molestias a su primo. Tal vez no debía de tardar demasiado la próxima vez.

Neji fue quien condujo, ya que Hiashi le había prestado uno de los autos a él. Fue casi un milagro que Hiashi los dejara ir a una parte debido a que ya habían salido la noche anterior, pero no era tan extraño por qué se le podía ver demasiado ocupado con las cosas de la empresa.

Neji condujo por unos minutos mientras las dos chicas hablaban en los asientos de atrás hasta que finalmente llegaron al restaurante del padre de Chouji. Se podía ver que el restaurante no tenía mucha clientela, probablemente lo habían reservado solo para ellos. Por fuera se veía un lugar amplio y elegante, Hinata lo pudo comparar con esos restaurantes caros que a su padre le gustaba, sin embargo, esa visión se debilitó al solo entrar en el lugar.

Solo basto abrir la puerta para escuchar gritos escandalosos y risas incontrolables. Al fondo del restaurante había varias mesas con todos los integrantes del equipo en ella, inclusive había una donde estaban todas las porristas.

Al ver eso, Ino se puso un poco tensa.

Hinata lo comprendió, no necesito palabras para saber lo que sucedía con Ino. Era bastante obvio, y no llegaba a molestarla sino a entristecerse un poco.

—Ve, yo me iré con los chicos, ese es mi lugar —le sonrío cálidamente, provocando que la rubia sonriera con agradecimiento.

—Nos vemos en un rato —prometió antes de caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

—¡Llegó Neji y Hinata-chan! —anunció el entrenador con felicidad —. Pasen chicos, vamos.

Los primos caminaron hacia el barullo y saludaron a todos con amabilidad. Después de compartir unas torpes palabras con Sai y con Lee, Hinata se sentó un poco alejada de todos, topándose con una chica de ojos verdes y coletas.

Le sonrío amablemente siendo correspondida.

—¿No hay problema si…?

—Para nada.

Hinata asintió y se sentó a su lado.

Después de unos segundos, la rubia habló.

—Así que eres una chica de Konoha. ¿Porrista?

—Ah, no —negó sutilmente —. Yo juego con Los novatos.

La chica hizo una mueca de comprensión.

—Así que tú eres la chica que juega en un equipo de hombres. Disculpa, no te reconocí —estiró su mano —. Me llamo Temari Sabaku no, hermana del capitán del equipo de Suna.

Hinata correspondió el apretón.

—Hinata Hyuga, un placer.

—Igualmente —le sonrío de medio lado y después guió su mano hacia una bebida —. Es bueno conocerte, vi el video que el paliducho de tu amigo subió.

—Bueno, ¿Quién no? —susurró con vergüenza. Pensaba seriamente en decirle a Sai que borrara ese video de internet.

—Lo sé —carcajeo la rubia —. Eres como una estrella en este momento, no paro de oír sobre ti. A veces llega a ser fastidioso siendo que es algo tan mencionado por todos.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó abochornada. Ni siquiera la conocía y ya causaba fastidio en ella. Realmente era una vergüenza.

Temari la miro extrañada antes de reír alto.

—Que tierna —apachurro una de sus mejillas —. Tú no tienes la culpa, no te disculpes con nadie.

Hinata se sonrojó y agacho la mirada.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

—¡Hola, Hinata-san! — Jûgo llegó por un lado, poseyendo una gran sonrisa amistosa —. Me da gusto que hayas asistido.

—Igualmente, Jûgo-san —le sonrío dulcemente al peli naranja.

—Vi que no estás bebiendo nada, así que te traje una soda — le extendió el refresco color negro y ella lo tomó tímidamente —. Supongo que no bebes, los chicos se animaron a hacerlo.

—Ah, no —negó con sutileza —. No me gusta el alcohol.

—Pues bien por ti —le sonrío nuevamente antes de dar una pequeña reverencia a las dos féminas —. Que disfruten la velada.

—Gracias —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, observando al gran hombre perderse entre las mesas del amplio restaurante.

—Siempre tan lindo el grandulón —Temari río un poco y después tomo un trago a su botella —. Todo un encanto, ¿neh?

—Si que lo es —comentó amistosamente la pelinegra y después llevo la botella de refresco a su boca para darle un buen trago. Estaba algo sedienta.

—¿Te gusta o algo parecido?

La coca-cola pudo haberse salido de sus orificios nasales de no ser por qué pudo controlar el líquido. Tosió un poco mientras tapaba su boca con delicadeza, comenzó a negar repetidas veces ante la mirada divertida de la rubia.

—¡Es solo mi compañero de equipo!

—Ya, ya. Te creo —la codeo mientras reía —. Solo quería sacar un tema de conversación, y qué mejor que los chicos.

Hinata suspiro mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba sus labios.

—Si no te gusta el, entonces alguien debe de gustarte. Tus compañeros son guapos y usted, señorita, no es de piedra — la miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara —. Ah no ser, que tengas novio.

—N-no tengo —balbuceo —. Y no me gusta nadie.

Temari la miró con un ojo entrecerrado, puso su dedo índice y su pulgar bajo su mentón y la miró con atención, logrando ponerla de nervios.

—Veamos —alzó su vista, logrando captar con sus dos verdes ojos todo el panorama del frente—. A unas mesas hay un tipo muy apuesto, uno de cabello blanco. Está mirando mucho para acá, y créeme que su vista no pone atención en mí. Oh, acabo de ver algo interesante—rasco su barbilla, sintiendo diversión al ver de reojo que la chica se estaba poniendo color escarlata —. El estúpido de Naruto no para de ver con enojo al chico apuesto. Parece… celoso.

¿Naruto? ¿Celoso?

Si, había escuchado la conversación que Naruto había tenido con Suigetsu, pero eso no significaba que el rubio gustara de ella, ¿cierto? Bueno, es lo que ella pensaba, ya que jamás había escuchado que alguna persona gustara de ella. Todo era confuso y bastante nuevo, tanto que todas esas nuevas sensaciones estaban comenzando a asustarla un poco.

Evadió la mirada de Temari.

—A Naruto-kun parece no caerle muy bien Toneri-san —excusó al rubio. Era lo más obvio.

—Kun y san — Temari la miró de reojo —. Sospechoso…

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. No se había dado cuenta de que había llamado a Naruto por segunda vez con ese apelativo. Ahora que lo escuchaba de su propia boca, era bastante extraño. Se había acostumbrado tanto a llamarlo _"Uzumaki-san" o "Naruto-san"._

Quiso desquitarse de alguna manera con esa rubia. Busco con su perlada mirada por todo el restaurante hasta que su capciosa mirada cayó sobre una persona que no paraba de ver a Temari. Sonrío ladinamente, sin malicia en el acto.

—Parece que a Shikamaru-san le agrada Temari-san — dijo suavemente mientras observaba con cierta diversión el rostro sonrojado de Temari —. Y Temari-san no le es indiferente — sonrío más ampliamente al verla balbucear.

—S-solo dices eso por qué quieres desquitarte. Es obvio que a ti te gusta Naruto —sonrío triunfante cuando observó que se sonrojaba nuevamente —. ¿Oh te gusta el peli blanco? Él también es apuesto.

Negó repetidas veces, sintiendo extrema vergüenza.

—¡N-no es así!

—Hum — recargo su codo sobre la mesa y sostuvo su barbilla con la palma de su mano mientras veía analíticamente a la chica Hyuga — parece que sí.

—Pu-pues no —susurró aún roja.

—Deberías de decirle a Naruto lo que sientes —comentó, tomando su refresco y dándole un largo trago —. Ese chico jamás ha tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres, a pesar de lo apuesto que es. Ya sabes, las chicas de hoy solo se fijan en chicos como Sasuke. Tú no pareces ser una chica como las de _"hoy"_.

—Yo…—susurró incomoda. Bien, aceptaba que Naruto le llamaba la atención. Aunque aún no lo sabía con exactitud, intuía que esos cosquilleos en su vientre y esos sonrojos no eran por nada. Naruto era agradable la mayoría de las veces, con ella no tanto, pero se veía que él era una muy buena persona. Su sonrisa era sincera y perfecta, mientras que sus ojos solo irradiaban jovialidad y calidez. Le gustaba lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él y escuchar su voz era sensacional. Si, Naruto le gustaba demasiado.

—Solo tienes que aceptarlo en voz alta y las cosas se irán dando conforme pase el tiempo —le animó con sinceridad, ahora sin burlarse —. Es un buen tipo.

—Pero parece que el me odia —susurró inconscientemente.

—Lo más probable es que el estúpido no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por ti. Te diré algo, conozco a Naruto desde que éramos niños, sé quién es y cómo se comporta. Además, cuando llegaste pude notar que su mirada no podía despegarse de ti. Nunca veo a Naruto sonrojado, pero hoy fue todo un espectáculo, lo juro.

Hinata agacho la mirada y sonrió tenuemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Gracias por animarme, Temari-san.

—No hay de que —le dijo sinceramente.

—Y a usted…¿le gusta Shikamaru-san?

La rubia se atragantó con su propia saliva y tosió un poco mientras se golpeaba el pecho. Su rostro se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Pues no me desagrada del todo…

—Bueno, como usted me ayudó entonces yo también lo haré — Hinata se levantó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ante la mirada aterrorizada de Temari.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

La Hyuga no respondió, y con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro camino hasta donde estaba la mesa de Shikamaru. Temari observó el cómo Hinata lo saludaba con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y después parecía pedirle permiso para sentarse. El asintió y ella procedió a tomar asiento a su lado. Los demás chicos estaban en sus cosas, sin prestar atención a la plática que el Nara y la Hyuga mantenían.

Shikamaru tuvo varias expresiones faciales, las cuales pasaron de aburrimiento, a impresión para después pasar a un rostro sonrojado. Lo vio asentir tímidamente, tomando una servilleta y aceptando la pluma que Hinata sacaba de su bolso. El Nara escribió algo en dicha servilleta y después se la entregó a Hinata, provocando que ella le sonriera en agradecimiento.

Hinata se levantó del asiento y camino hacia una nerviosa Temari.

—¿Qué fu-fue todo eso? —balbuceo, sintiendo el sudor bajar copiosamente sobre su frente.

Hinata le sonrío y se sentó a su lado, poniendo sobre la mesa el pedazo de papel con tinta.

—El número de Shikamaru-san.

Temari la miro como si estuviera loca para después tomar la servilleta con rapidez, comprobando que efectivamente había un número de celular en la servilleta.

—¿Qué fue lo que…?

—Le dije que te agrada y él dijo que también le agradas, así que le pedí su número para dártelo y el acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Temari se sonrojó furiosamente. Hinata había hecho por ella lo que no se había atrevido a hacer en años. No sabía si sentirse agradecida o enojada por tal acto, ya que no se sentía preparada aún para hablar sobre sus sentimientos tan abiertamente a Shikamaru, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, al menos ya sabía que el también gustaba de ella.

Sonrío sinceramente, con los ojos cerrados.

—Gracias, Hinata.

—No hay de qué.

La velada pasó de lo más normal. Todos comieron y siguieron con sus ruidosas pláticas mientras bebían un poco, todo bajo la supervisión de Guy. Después de un rato, Guy tuvo que irse, diciendo que la llama del amor lo llamaba _-osease que su pareja lo llamaba-_ y que no podía hacerla esperar. Luego de su partida, las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas.

Las porristas ya se habían ido, alegando que harían una pijamada en casa de Sakura, así que solo quedó el equipo de los novatos y quedaron los hermanos Sabaku no. Siguieron bebiendo alcohol aún que sabían que era incorrecto. Cuando las cosas se pusieron más intensas, algunos prefirieron retirarse antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas.

Jûgo acabo por irse junto a Suigetsu ya que el peli blanco no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Sai se llevó a Lee, pues este quería seguir tomando aún que sabía que su aguante al alcohol era casi nulo. Después de un rato se fueron los hermanos Sabaku no, alegando que era demasiado tarde. Después de un rato se fue Sasuke con Shikamaru, seguido de Toneri, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Hinata, Neji, Naruto y Chouji.

Chouji se había quedado dormido encima de una muy, _MUY_ , resistente mesa. Naruto estaba tan ebrio que no podía articular bien ninguna palabra, y muy para la sorpresa de Hinata, Neji también estaba bastante ebrio.

No lo quedo otra opción más que manejar ella y llevar a Naruto a su casa. Cómo pudo llevo primero a Neji al auto mientras lo escuchaba murmurar cosas inentendibles y juro que escucho el nombre de su amiga Tenten en esas cosas que murmuraba. Lo recostó en la parte trasera y le dijo que volvería pronto. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y después fue por Naruto, quien se encontraba cantando una canción que no podía reconocer, incluso podía segura que la acababa de inventar.

—Naruto-kun, vamos, te llevaré a casa —le murmuró suavemente, tomando con delicadeza uno de sus brazos.

—¿Hinata-chan me llevara a casa? Hip —decía atropelladamente. Hinata se sonrojó tenuemente al escucharlo llamarla _"Hinata-chan"._

—Si, te llevaré a casa. Levántate — le pidió mientras trataba de levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio estaba pesado y no parecía querer cooperar. El solo balbuceaba cosas inentendibles mientras se dejaba jalonear por la Hyuga.

Después de un largo rato, consiguió hacer que se levantara. El rubio se tambaleaba, haciendo que ella también perdiera el equilibrio. Hinata se puso extremadamente nerviosa por la cercanía. Podía sentir la respiración de Naruto en su oído e incluso podía oler el aroma de su colonia y el olor del licor. Para nada era desagradable, de echo le gustaba mucho tenerlo así de cerca.

—Hi-hinata-chan, hip, ¿por qué tenías que ser mala pe-persona? ¡hip!

Hinata se quedó helada al escuchar eso. Lo miro confundida por unos segundos y decidió ignorarlo. El licor lo hacía decir incoherencias, eso era todo. Siguió guiándolo por el restaurante, esquivando las mesas que había en él.

—Si no fueras ma-mala, entonces tú y yo po-podríamos ser muy fe-felices —murmuraba en su oído, poniéndola más nerviosa aún —. Nos casaríamos, tendríamos u-un perro y mu-muchos hijos…

—Naruto-kun, de-deja de decir esas cosas. Ya casi llegamos al auto —le susurró completamente sonrojada.

—Hinata-chan, ¿por qué to-todo gira? — preguntó inocentemente, causándole ternura a la azabache.

—Tranquilo, Naruto-kun.

—¡Me caigo! —aviso en un grito, pero fue demasiado tarde. Tropezó con sus propios pies, causándole una fulminante caída que llevo a Hinata consigo.

Ambos terminaron en el frío y duro suelo del restaurante.

Hinata cerró con fuerza ambos ojos debido al fuerte impacto. Fue muy brusco y pudo sentir un punzante dolor en su espalda. Pudo haber llorado del dolor, sin embargo no lo hizo, no queriendo lucir patética frente al borracho rubio.

Iba a levantarse, pero al tratar de hacerlo se topó con el cálido pecho de Naruto. Abrió de sopetón los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de un sonrojado Uzumaki. Por un momento pensó que era el efecto del alcohol el que había provocado aquel sonrojó, de echo era lo más probable, pero no le desagradaba pensar que ella lo había causado.

Ella comenzó a sonrojarse de sobremanera al ver que Naruto no quitaba su azul mirada de encima de ella. Abrió la boca, preparada para decir algo, sin embargo la cerró después de unos segundos pues realmente no sabía qué decir. No quería que se apartara, pero si no lo hacía probablemente se desmayaría. Estaba en todo un dilema.

—Siempre he pensado que hueles muy bien, incluso cuando estás toda sudada y llena de barro— le murmuró entendiblemente, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la Hyuga, quien solo se sonrojó hasta el cuello.

—Y-yo…Naruto-kun, es mejor que te levantes, necesitas ir a casa — quiso no verse afectada por las palabras del rubio pero no pudo solo dejarlo pasar. Esa confesión le había causado un cosquilleo en su estómago y realmente no ayudaba nada el hecho de que el rubio comenzaba a acariciar una de sus mejillas. Tembló fuertemente y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Hina-chan — el oji azul frunció sus labios — Mírame cuando te estoy hablando — le pidió suavemente, tomando el rostro de la chica con delicadeza para hacer que volteara a verle.

—Na-naruto-kun…— murmuró avergonzada. Era incomodo verlo de tan cerca, y más cuando él le sostenía la mirada con tanta seguridad.

—Tus ojos… son hermosos —le susurro, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de su dedo —. Parecen d-dos lunas…

Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar y desgraciadamente no era sólo por el hecho de que Naruto estaba diciéndole esas cosas tan hermosas, dignas de una novela romántica, sino que en ese preciso momento reparó en que sus cuerpos estaban muy, pero muy pegados.

Quiso apartarlo nuevamente, pero él no la dejó e hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿E-Es por tu noviecito Toneri? — su ceño se frunció —. ¿Te gusta más el?

—Na-naruto-kun, basta —no supo cómo, pero hizo que el rubio se levantara y que apoyara su peso en ella. Ignoro todas las cosas que decía, o de lo contrario acabaría desmayada. Lo subió al asiento delantero y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Eres tan l-linda —tomó su cara entre sus manos y la apachurro un poco.

Avergonzada, se zafó de su agarre y cerró bien la puerta del vehículo, asegurándose antes de ponerle seguro de niños ya que no sabía de lo que era capaz estando tan ebrio.

Prendió el motor y manejo lo más lento posible ya que aún no sabía manejar tan bien como lo hacía su primo Neji. Manejo un largo rato y finalmente llegó a la residencia donde vivía Naruto. Ella sabía dónde vivía gracias al trabajo de su padre, después de todo el padre de Naruto trabajaba con el suyo.

Suspiro aliviada cuando miró la casa de Naruto a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Paro el coche frente al hogar de Naruto, y cuando se iba a bajar del auto para ayudar al rubio a llegar hasta su puerta, la mano de este la detuvo.

Hinata miró con el rostro sonrojado al hombre que la miraba con seriedad _—aunque aún se encontraba alcoholizado—_.

—Hinata… ¿podrías besarme?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron exageradamente mientras que su rostro adquiría un fuerte color rojo. Debió de haberlo imaginado, ¿verdad? Seguramente no se limpió bien los oídos después de tomar un baño y por eso era que había escuchado tal barbaridad. Solamente fue su imaginación, estaba demasiado cansada, sin embargo... no pudo saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Naruto tomo su rostro entre sus manos y ella, ante el impacto, se quedó petrificada, sintiendo el cálido contacto de sus manos contra su piel. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y estuvo a punto de apartarlo, pero...

Antes de que ella hubiese podido retroceder, Naruto acerco su rostro hacia el de ella y estampo sus labios en un torpe beso.

No intento apartarse, o más bien no pudo hacerlo. El acto la dejo completamente hecha piedra. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban sus odios y su respiración se fue agitando de una forma increíble. Por un momento pensó en que sería bueno recuperar su hábito de desmayarse por todo, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Su calidez, su amabilidad y el sabor del licor la mantuvo despierta.

Ese era su primer beso y no entendía el por qué no le desagradaba que fuese el Uzumaki quien se lo hubiera dado en vez de cualquier otro chico. Agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón que ese primer beso le perteneciera a él, a pesar de que Naruto se encontrara muy borracho y fuera de sí. Tal vez él lo olvidaría para la mañana siguiente, pero ella no. Definitivamente no lo olvidaría jamás.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Odio el alcohol, dattebayo...— sobo su cabeza mientras que su hermana lo veía desaprobatoriamente.

Había despertado a las dos de la tarde con una fuerte resaca y un gran chichón en la cabeza. Comprendió desde el principio su fuerte resaca, pero lo que no entendía al verse al espejo era el cómo se había hecho esa gran bola en la cabeza. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su hogar y mucho menos recordaba quien lo había llevado hacia él.

—¿Ya me dirás que paso?

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Acabo de llegar de la pijamada. Mamá te matara cuando te vea despierto, está furiosa. Seguramente ella sabe cómo llegaste hasta aquí, y si te preguntas por ese enorme chichón... — lo miro con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Mamá te golpeo antes de acostarte en tu cama, o eso es lo que dijo papá.

Naruto se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama y lloriqueo mientras enterraba su fatal rostro en su almohada. Sabía lo intensa que era su madre y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su reprimenda incluiría un gran golpe que lo llevaría al continente más alejado de su país.

Jamás debió de hacerle caso a sus amigos, ellos lo indujeron al alcohol. Él obviamente era todo un ángel caído del cielo, uno que simplemente se dejó llevar por las palabras de ánimos de sus endemoniados amigos. Eran una mala influencia para el...

—Se lo que piensas y no, no fueron ellos — lo apunto acusadoramente con su dedo — ¡Tu comenzaste a decir que podían beber sake!

—¡No es verdad! — chillo indignado. Bueno si, era muy posible que él hubiese sonsacado a sus amigos... ¡Pero eso no quería decir que el tuviese la culpa de todo!

Ino negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—En fin, si quieres saber quién te trajo pregúntale a mamá. Esta tan enojada que ni papá ni yo nos atrevemos a preguntarle algo sobre anoche. Quien sabe que más habrás hecho por estar borracho — lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿No abusaste de Hinata-chan, cierto?

El rostro de Naruto se sonrojo a niveles insospechados. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si que la había acosado con la mirada pues se veía hermosa, como siempre... se dio una bofetada interna. ¡Él no había abusado de nadie!

—¡Qu-que cosas dices, Ino! ¡El peróxido te está dañando el cerebro!

—¡¿Peróxido?! — Ino enrojeció de la ira —¡Tú eres igual de rubio que yo!

—¡Pero yo soy natural! Es obvio que tú te lo retocas.

—¡N-no es cierto! ¡

—¡Si lo es!

Mientras ellos discutían por la veracidad de sus tonos de cabello, ninguno pudo darse cuenta de que un tenso ambiente se instaló en la habitación de Naruto. Tampoco escucharon a su padre gritar despavorido ni pudieron apreciar el ruido de las llantas del auto derrapando en el duro pavimento.

Ellos seguían inmersos en su pelea, sin ser conscientes de que un gran puño estaba a punto de estrellarse en la cabeza de cada uno.

—¡Auch! —gritaron adoloridos al mismo tiempo, sobándose sus respectivos chichones.

Tras ellos estaba Kushina, quien tenía una mueca de enojo en su rostro.

—Ustedes... —susurro enfurecida —¡Ino, a tu habitación!

—Pe-pero... quiero ver como golpeas a Naruto.

—Ino...

—¡V-voy! — se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada que su madre le estaba mandando, pero obviamente no se retiraría hasta después de joderle la existencia un poco más a su hermanito —. Suerte, idiota.

Naruto gruño por lo bajo mientras aún se sobaba.

Ino salió de la habitación, dejando a una enfadada Kushina y a un temeroso Naruto.

 _"Dios, sé que no he sido el más bueno, pero ten piedad. No dejes que mi madre me dé una muerte dolorosa."_

Paso saliva con fuerza y se hizo un olivo en la esquina de su cama.

—Por favor, no seas tan ruda — pidió suplicante antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para la santa tunda que le pegaría su madre. Espero pacientemente, incluso pensó que ya estaba muerto, sin embargo, escuchó un sonido a lo lejos y pudo sentir el peso de su madre sobre su cama. Aun con temor, entreabrió uno de sus ojos y pudo ver el perfil decaído de su madre —¿No estás molesta?

—Si lo estoy, pero sé que de nada sirve molestarme — le pego unas palmadas a la cama, más exactamente a su lado. Naruto comprendió y se arrastró lentamente hasta quedar sentado al lado de su madre —. Solo quiero advertirte, Naruto-kun, que todo tiene que ser con moderación y.… estoy más molesta por otra cosa.

—¿Ah sí? —ladeo la cabeza —¿Qué cosa?

Kushina volteo su rostro, mostrando decepción en su mirada.

—Ya sabes... pensé que me tenías confianza, incluso pensé que confiabas más en mí que en tu padre.

Naruto pestañeó repetidas veces. Si, el confiaba mucho en su madre, pero no entendía a que venía eso.

—Yo... ¿a qué te refieres?

Kushina agrio el ceño y dirigió su puño hacia la adolorida cabeza de su hijo.

—¡No te hagas el desentendido!

—¡De verdad no sé de qué hablas! —lloriqueo sosteniendo la zona afectada de su cabeza.

Kushina suspiro y contó hasta diez. Tenía que calmarse y recordar que su hijo había llegado muy borracho a casa, así que seguramente no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

—Te refrescare la memoria...

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Daba vueltas y vueltas sobre sus pies. No podía creerlo, eran las dos de la madrugada y su estúpido hijo aun no llegaba de esa "reunión". Él no tenía edad aun para esas cosas, él aún tenía 17 años, bueno, casi 18, pero aun así..._

 _Suspiro al sentir la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro._

 _—Deja de preocuparte, seguro no tarda en llegar._

 _—Lamentara llegar, te lo aseguro —mascullo furiosa antes de comenzar a caminar sobre la alfombra. Si seguía así, haría un gran hoyo en medio de su sala —. Pero me va a escuchar. Voy a castigarlo y lo dejare sin ramen lo que resta de su vida._

 _—No tienes que ser tan ruda con él. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar por esto, ¿No crees? Es un adolescente después de todo. El ya no es un niño —trato de hacer razonar a su furiosa esposa, todo diciéndolo con delicadeza pues el ya empezaba a temer por su propia vida._

 _—¿No es un niño? —Minato pego un brinco y por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás —¡Es un niño idiota aun, dattebane! Ya puedo imaginarlo robando una fábrica de ramen por estar ebrio o...— dejo de hablar cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Su ceño se frunció y no tardo en subir las mangas de su camisa para ir a paso firme hacia la entrada._

 _Minato suspiro y decidió seguirla por el bien de su hijo._

 _Kushina abrió la puerta con brusquedad y justo cuando estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte golpe a Naruto, su puño se detuvo al escuchar una suave voz al lado de la voz balbuceante de su hijo._

 _—Bu-buenas noches, señora Namikaze — como pudo hizo una reverencia, todo sin dejar de sostener al rubio ente sus brazos —. Lamento la hora y las condiciones, pe-pero..._

 _—¡Mamá, papá! —Naruto soltó un hipido mientras miraba a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro —. N-no saben lo mucho que me divertí._

 _—¿Hinata-san? — Minato pudo reconocer a la Hyuga de inmediato, y como no, si era la hija de su jefe —¿Qué pasó? — la pregunta era estúpida, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle pues estaba impresionado. ¿Qué rayos hacia su hijo con la hija de su jefe?_

 _—Na-naruto-kun bebió de más y lo traje hasta aquí. N-no podía dejar que se fuera en estas condiciones._

 _—¡Mamá, papá, Hinata-chan e-es tan dulce y a-amable! —se restregó contra ella mientras que su madre y padre abrían la boca hasta el suelo —Es mi novia, dattebayo._

 _"¿Qué?" Un aura oscura se instaló alrededor de Kushina. "Naruto-kun, mi hijo... ¿tiene novia y nunca me contó?"_

 _Una nube cargada de lluvia y de relámpagos se situó justo encima de ella._

 _—¿No-novia? —cuestiono con incredulidad. Pensó y aseguro que su hijo jamás tendría una pareja. Pensó que quedaría solo por ser tan estúpido y amante del ramen, incluso pensó que trataría de legalizar el matrimonio entre el ramen y una persona... se equivocó. Su hijo, su estúpido hijo estaba enamorado de una linda y fina chica que al parecer no le era indiferente._

 _"¿Co-como se fijó en el?" Kushina la miró con impresión y algo de respeto, aunque ese respeto no le impedía pensar que la chica realmente estaba enferma de la cabeza. Negó repetidas veces, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?_

 _—L-la hija de mi jefe, no-novia de mi h-hijo...— el impresionado rostro de Minato se puso azul mientras sudaba copiosamente. Comenzó a sentirse mareado —. M-me matara — fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado._

 _Kushina, al ver eso, salió de sus turbios pensamientos._

 _—¡Minato! — corrió hasta él y palpo su rostro, observando con una gota tras la nuca los espirales que había en los ojos de su esposo. Entrecerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro —. Tonto... —se levantó del suelo y tomó ambos brazos de su esposo para empezar a arrastrarlo hacia el living —. Pasa, Hyuga-san._

 _Hinata, quien aún no se recuperaba por las palabras dichas por el rubio, asintió torpemente y aferro a Naruto en su cuerpo. Caminaron torpemente hasta que finalmente llegaron al pequeño pero acogedor living, en el cual finalmente pudo sentar a Naruto en uno de los sillones._

 _Cuando lo recostó, observó con ternura que el rubio se había quedado completamente dormido. Su rostro se suavizo y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro._

 _—Gracias por traerlo hasta acá —Kushina hablo, atrayendo la atención de Hinata._

 _—N-no fue nada — contesto avergonzada._

 _Ambas quedaron en un tenso silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer._

 _Finalmente, Hinata hablo._

 _—Bueno, es hora de irme —dio una reverencia a la mayor —. Buenas noches, Namikaze-san._

 _—Buenas noches...— observo con rostro incrédulo a la dulce chica que salía de su casa con la espalda recta, caminando como toda una señorita —. ¿Cómo lo hizo? —se preguntó a si misma mientras veía de reojo a su hijo._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

—¡¿Que yo hice que?! —el rostro de Naruto se puso tan rojo como el de un tomate y su corazón bombeo aún más rápido la sangre.

—Como lo escuchas — Kushina colocó una de sus manos en su frente, creando una vista dramática —. Desconfiaste de tu propia madre. ¡Eres un malagradecido! — lloro lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Naruto negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza sin poder soltar ni una sola palara. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. ¿Tanto se había emborrachado para decir esas barbaridades? ¿Qué más habría hecho además de lo que su madre y padre presenciaron?

—Mamá...

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? — lo miro con incredulidad —. ¿La amenazaste para estar con ella?

—¿Qué? —pregunto impactado y ofendido, ¿de verdad su madre pensaba que había amenazado a Hinata? Frunció el ceño. El no necesitaba amenazar a nadie para que estuviera con él. Él tenía su encanto —¡Yo no amenace a nadie, dattebayo!

—Esa chica se veía tan fina y bonita... ¡todo lo contrario a ti!

—¡Mamá! — le grito avergonzado. Si, sabía que todo lo que había dicho esa noche había sido mentira, bueno, más bien la parte en la que dice que son novios, porque todo lo demás si lo pensaba en verdad... se golpeó mental mente.

—Aun no me lo creo, dattebane — Kushina cerró los ojos y negó repetidas veces.

—¡Pues créelo! —gritoneo con el orgullo pisoteado. Había sido humillante que su madre pensara todo eso de él, pero no la dejaría ganar. Le mentiría, estaba consiente de eso, pero era mejor a que ella pensara eso de el— ¡Hinata está conmigo por que quiso!

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron como dos platos.

—¡No la obligue! De hecho, ella está enamorada de mi escultural cuerpo y mi mente super brillante... —callo al escuchar la estruendosa risa de su madre, seguida de la risa de Ino, quien estaba detrás de su puerta. Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza.

—¡Te creeré cuando ella lo diga! —rio más mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hijo. Acaricio su cabeza antes de salir por completo de su habitación, dejando a un depresivo Naruto sobre la cama.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al llegar a la escuela esa mañana, se dedicó especialmente a evitar a cierta persona: Naruto Namikaze. Lo había visto pasar un par de veces por los pasillos, aparentemente él estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien, pero lo único que ella hizo fue esconderse de su mirada ansiosa.

Tomo como escondite el baño, el cual confundió con el baño de damas y termino metiéndose al de caballero, donde los chicos habían corrido despavoridos y sonrojados ante ella. Después se encerró en el armario de limpieza, donde la mojaron de pies a cabeza con una cubeta de agua y el conserje ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Después se escondió en el dojo que había en la escuela, en el cual la confundieron con una nueva integrante de kendo y la obligaron a pelear con múltiples chicas.

Si, definitivamente no era buena con los escondites.

—Con razón Neji-niisan y Hanabi-chan siempre me ganan en las escondidas — susurro desanimada y con una nube gris sobre ella.

—¿Hinata-san?

Hinata pestañeo y ladeo su cabeza para averiguar de dónde provenía esa voz.

—Toneri-san...

—¡Por dios! ¿Se encuentra bien? —el albino mostro una genuina preocupación al verla lastimada y con un brazo vendado.

Hinata apretó la compresa helada que tenía en su cabeza y asintió tenuemente con una sueva sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, no es nada.

Toneri se acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras la veía inconforme.

—Debería de ir a la enfermería.

Hinata negó.

—No quisiera robarle el turno a alguien que si lo necesite. Estos son simples rasguños —sonrió más ampliamente, tratando de convencer al joven albino.

Toneri suspiro ante la terquedad de Hinata, pero después de unos segundos sonrió tiernamente y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte tan siquiera —acerco el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el sucio rostro de Hinata con delicadeza.

—Toneri-san...

—No te muevas —pidió mientras limpiaba sus conmisturas.

Hinata se dejó hacer y trato de no temblar con nerviosismo ante la cercanía de un chico. Con ese acercamiento ya habían pasado dos veces seguidas. Del único acercamiento físico del cual estaba acostumbrada era el de su familia y de sus amigos así que aún no se acostumbraba ni pensaba en acostumbrarse al acercamiento de los demás.

Todo eso fue visto por un par de ojos azules, los cuales se veían enojados.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Este capítulo no es nada de lo que yo esperaba. Tuve que improvisar debido a que desgraciadamente perdi el archivo donde estaba el capitulo original. Pensaba en hacer algo totalmente diferente, pero bueno... no es como si me desagradó del todo este capitulo, lo unico que me desanima es que queria hacerlo mas largo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito. Prometo traer el siguiente capitulo lo más antes posible._

 _ **Agradecimientos:** Jpach07, Ememoho, Akime Maxwell, Konata811, Diabolik lares, hina-CHAN, VirgiFedeli, Geody. _


	11. Para aparentar

_**[Capítulo: 11]**_

• **Género** **:** Romance/Humor **•**

 **• Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen** •

* * *

 **Para aparentar.**

* * *

 **Admitía** con un poco de vergüenza que sus más bajos instintos se habían despertado al ver a ese estúpido de Toneri tan cerca de Hinata. Sabía de antemano que no debía de sentirse así, que ellos no eran nada y que si ella quería estar con Toneri ¡Pues bien! A él no debía de importarle tanto.

Apretó sus labios.

¡¿A quién engañaba?! ¡Ni el mismo se la creía!

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en todo lo que le dijo esa noche, cosa que por cierto aun no recordaba bien a excepción de lo que su madre le había contado. Quería recordar, quería saber si había hecho algo como para que Hinata lo estuviese evitando. Porque si, Hinata lo había estado evitando ese día.

 _«¡No seas estúpido! ¡Claro que si dijiste algo como para que ella te evite con tanto ahínco! ¡La presentaste ante tus padres como tu novia, idiota!»_

¡Claro! Ella realmente lo estaba evitando por eso, era lo más obvio. Presentía que eso fue muy vergonzoso para ella, de hecho, lo era para el a pesar de no recordar absolutamente nada de esa noche. Tan solo pensarse diciendo esas palabras mientras la abrazaba...

Su rostro se sonrojo un poco.

Por otro lado, estaba el desagradable tema de su "cariñosa" y "amable" madre.

 ** _«—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —lo miro con incredulidad —¿La amenazaste para estar con ella?»_**

 ** _«—Esa chica se ve tan fina y bonita... ¡Todo lo contrario a ti!»_**

 ** _«—Aún no lo creo, debattane.»_**

 ** _«—¡Te creeré cuando ella lo diga!»_**

Apretó sus puños.

Su madre se callaría cuando llevara a Hinata y escuchara de su propia boca decir...

 ** _«—Naruto-kun y yo somos novios — una tierna sonrisa de enamorada se plasmaría en su rostro —. Él es tan lindo, atento y varonil. ¡Y es muy apuesto!»_**

Rio pícaramente mientras tapaba su boca con su mano ante esa dulce fantasía.

Entonces su madre lo alabaría por ser tan guay, su padre estaría celoso de su belleza, Ino se quedaría calva por tanto peróxido y Hinata estaría con él para siempre, se casarían, tendrían dos hijos y un perro junto a...

Paro de fantasear y abrió grandemente los ojos.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Golpeteo sus mejillas para deshacer el rubor de ellas.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Naruto volvió en si cuando escucho la voz de su mejor e insoportable amigo. Este lo miraba con una de sus cejas negras alzada mientras tomaba jugo de naranja. Lo había olvidado, estaban en el receso.

—¿Uh? ¡Este, yo...! —rasco su nuca con nerviosismo y viró su rostro cuando comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calientes de nuevo. ¡Mierda! Pensar tanto en Hinata lo tenía así. Odiaba sentir sus mejillas, calientes, odiaba sentir mariposas en el estómago, odiaba los celos...

—¡Ey, dobe!

¡Odiaba las divagaciones!

—¿Qué quieres, teme? —pregunto molesto y nervioso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Tu ramen está frío.

Naruto bajó la mirada y pudo ver que así era. El vapor de sus fideos se había extinguido y una capa amarillenta cubría el caldo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fantaseando con Hinata? Bueno, no importaba ya.

—Ah, sí. No tengo hambre — no le dio importancia y volteo su rostro hacia otro lado.

Sasuke se atraganto con su jugo. Golpeó repetidas veces su pecho, temiendo por sus pulmones. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto no tenía hambre? ¿No había lloriqueado por su ramen frío? Definitivamente le pasaba algo y él ya sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Sonrió perversamente.

—¿Pensando en Hyuga?

Naruto lo miro con molestia.

—¿Por qué pensaría en la cara de estreñido de Neji?

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Hasta para eso era idiota.

—Hinata — apoyó los codos en la mesa, observando con burla los colores subiendo por el rostro de Naruto —. Aja, piensas en Hinata, ¿no es así?

—¡Cla-claro que no, teme! — contestó atropelladamente, tratando de que el color que había en su rostro se disipara.

—Oh, bueno — se hizo el desinteresado y tomó un sorbo de su jugo —. Entonces no te importa que ahora su mejor amigo sea Toneri, ¿verdad?

Naruto apretó los labios y sus uñas rasgaron la mesa de madera, provocándole media sonrisa al Uchiha.

—No me interesa...

—Hum — alzó la vista al cielo azul e hizo un gesto pensativo — Bueno, si no te molesta entonces le pediré que salga conmigo — se alzó de hombros y volvió a tomar de su jugo, sin darse cuenta de la expresión del rostro de Naruto.

—¡¿Que dices?! —se levantó abruptamente del comedor y golpeó la mesa con sus palmas —¡Tu ni siquiera te fijas en las chicas! ¡Son un estorbo para ti! ¡ERES GAY Y EMO!

—¿Ya te diste cuenta de que Hinata no es una fangirl? No puedo dejar ir a una de esas, la conquistare y la haré mi novia — ignoro los comentarios despectivos y lo miró de soslayo — ¿O te molesta?

Naruto tiraba aire con fuerza por sus fosas nasales.

Imaginar a Hinata con otra persona que no fuera el... era un detonante para su furia. Cada vez que imaginaba a Hinata con otro chico, un horrible sentimiento crecía en su pecho. No quería ver a Hinata con Toneri, no quería verla con Sasuke o con algún otro chico. ¡Simplemente no quería!

—Si — susurro peligrosamente —, si me molesta.

Sasuke lo miró sin miedo a pesar de la pesada aura que se estaba formando alrededor de Naruto. Lo reto con la mirada, haciendo enfurecer más al rubio.

—Que mal por ti. Eso no me detendrá, ¿sabes? — se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las instalaciones, haciendo que Naruto soltara un quejido de confusión.

—Uh, ¿A dónde vas?

—¿No es obvio? Voy a por Hinata, ella debe de saber que será mi novia — contestó sin dejar de caminar calmadamente y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Hubiese seguido con su camino sino hubiese sido por un fuerte empujón y un borrón amarillo con negro corriendo hasta las instalaciones —. Eres tan manipulable, idiota — rió y negó con la cabeza para después seguir con su camino.

Era muy divertido poner celoso a Naruto. De ese día en adelante, ese sería uno de sus entretenimientos.

* * *

 **Hinata** caminó hasta el patio trasero y sonrió de lado al ver a sus mejores amigos sentados debajo de ese gran árbol. Sonrió un poco y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo al hacerlo. Sí que había tenido muchas palizas ese día.

Al menos Toneri la había ayudado a curarse.

—¡Hola chi...! — calló al notar que ellos no le dirigían ni una sola mirada y que seguían comiendo como si nada. Bajo su mano junto a sus cejas, mostrando preocupación —¿Chicos?

—Oh, miren la desaparecida regreso — comentó Tenten con los ojos cerrados, llevándose una bola de arroz a la boca.

—Si, la que nos olvidó ha regresado. ¿A caso tus otros amigos no tienen tiempo y decidiste venir aquí?

—Kiba — pronunció con queja el Aburame.

—¿D-de qué están hablando? — preguntó mientras apretaba su bento contra su pecho. ¿por qué le hablaban de esa manera? Ellos jamás utilizaban ese tono con ella, ¿Que había pasado?

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó furiosamente la castaña —. ¿No tienes nuevos amigos acaso? ¿No es Ino, Sai y tu equipo tus nuevos amigos?

—Cla-claro que lo son, pero sigo sin entender a qué quieren llegar con esto...

Tenten frunció el ceño y se levantó abruptamente del suelo. Tomo rápidamente sus cosas y corrió de ahí, dejando a una confundida y preocupada Hinata. Estuvo a punto de correr tras ella, pero la voz de Kiba la detuvo.

—Sera mejor que la dejes y pienses en lo que has estado haciendo mal, Hinata.

—Kiba — apretó la tela situada en su pecho al escuchar el tono de su mejor amigo. Observo con tristeza que él también se levantaba del pasto y se iba de ahí, dejando solamente a Shino, quien solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse.

—Te aconsejo lo mismo que Kiba, Hinata —apretó su hombro antes de comenzar a caminar —. No hables con nosotros antes de saber qué es lo que nos molesta de ti.

¡Hasta Shino estaba enojado con ella! Eso significaba que realmente había hecho algo muy malo como para que el más sensato del grupo estuviera enojado con ella. Bajo la mirada y asintió, escuchando los pasos de Shino alejándose.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Realmente no encontraba alguna explicación para el nuevo comportamiento de sus viejos amigos. ¡Ellos jamás se enojaban con ella! Las únicas quejas que tenían de ella habían sido por ser... como era. Pero fuera de eso... ella jamás haría algo para que sus preciados mejores amigos se enojaran con ella.

¡Ese pensamiento ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza!

Aun que, tal vez había hecho algo sin intención, pero la pregunta era; ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

Se sentó bajo del árbol y se puso a pensar, dejando a un lado la inmensa hambre que antes le había estado molestando como piedra en el zapato. Tan metida estuvo en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que cierto rubio llegaba hasta ella con apuro. No salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que escucho su voz.

—Hi-hinata — pronunció en un jadeo, crispando el cuerpo de la aludida.

Apretó sus labios con fuerza y miró a Naruto con los ojos desorbitados. Ahí estaba, el chico por el cual había tenido tantos incidentes todo el día. ¡Sabía que no había tenido que bajar la guardia! ¡Debía de actuar como esos ninjas de los videojuegos en los que jugaba con su primo, pero no! ¡Se entretuvo tanto que fue capturada al primer despiste!

Una nube negra se posó encima de su cabeza.

—Por eso nii-san me gana siempre...—murmuró deprimida.

—¿Qué? — cuestiono Naruto al no haber escuchado con claridad el murmullo que Hinata había soltado.

Hinata negó rápidamente con ambas manos mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa en su sonrojado rostro.

—¡N-nada! — se levantó rápidamente del suelo —. Yo... recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer... — sonrió como boba y después dio una pequeña reverencia —. ¡Adiós, Naruto-san! — antes de que pudiera salir corriendo de ahí, sintió la mano de Naruto sosteniendo su muñeca.

Trago saliva.

¡¿Que quería?! ¡¿Le recriminaría por haber dejado besarse por el?! ¡Sería un descarado si hacia eso!

—¿Naruto-san? — pregunto en un susurro, atrayendo la atención de Hinata. El rubio se mantenía de espaldas, sin dejar de sostener la muñeca de la Hyuga — Quedamos en que ya no me llamarías así, ¿no es así?

Hinata parpadeo con rapidez.

—U-uh, hai — respondió con timidez —. Lo siento, Naruto-kun.

El agarre pareció aflojarse un poco, pero aun la mantenía sujeta a él.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? Seré muy breve.

 _"¡Aquí viene! Seguro me llamará resbalosa y me dirá que me quiere lo más alejado posible de su persona. No quiero alejarme de él..."_ Lloriqueo dentro de su mente, pero al final asintió con todos los nervios del mundo. Se dejó guiar por el rubio hasta el árbol de cerezos y ambos se sentaron en el fresco pasto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Hinata pensaba en como escapar de la situación para no tener que escuchar algún reproche de Naruto, mientras que este pensaba en cómo decirle a Hinata que... gustaba de ella.

* * *

Hiashi frunció el ceño y negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Eso era un sueño... ¡No! Una pesadilla. No podía ser verdad lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando en aquel periódico. Su mañana había comenzado tan bien, incluso pensó que sería un buen día y que el canto de los pájaros no sería una molestia como siempre, pero ver eso... hizo que todo su humor se fuera para abajo.

 ** _«Chica se hace viral en un video donde muestra sus habilidades con la pelota.»_**

Debajo de ese encabezado había una foto de su hija, Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

—¿Y-y bien? — se atrevió a hablar después de largos minutos sin decir una palabra —. ¿De qué querías hablar, Naruto-kun?

Naruto volteo su rostro sonrojado.

—Sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta…— comenzó, haciendo que los colores se bajaran del rostro de la chica. Hinata volteo hacia ora parte y agacho la mirada, luciendo un lindo sonrojo para los ojos de Naruto —. Veras, yo no recuerdo nada...

 _«Lo sospechaba.»_ Pensó con tristeza. Ingenuamente pensó que Naruto sería capaz de recordar el beso que le robo, pero no. Ese momento se quedaría gravado en su mente, pero no en la de él. Seguramente ni seria su primer beso, seguramente él ya había besado a más chicas.

Esa idea le estrujo el corazón.

—¿A-a no? — pregunto, tratándose de hacer la indiferente.

—No — rasco su cabeza —. Mamá me contó un poco de lo que hice al llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Hinata, ¿qué más hice esa noche?

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró.

 _«¿Realmente le dirás? Seguramente se burlará de ti o te dirá que no le digas a nadie. Seguro te dirá que ese beso fue un error y que no quería tener nada que ver contigo.»_

Sus ojos se aguaron, pero ella escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

—N-nada fuera de lo normal. Solo estabas algo ebrio y-y te tambaleabas mucho — mintió.

Naruto se sintió aliviado. Pensó que le había hecho algo malo a Hinata, y si hubiese sido así, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Bueno, realmente eso no es de lo que vine a hablar contigo.

—¿N-no? — pregunto confundida mientras que el rubio negaba.

—Verás…— su rostro se sonrojo un poco —. Te quiero hacer una propuesta.

Hinata lo miró curiosa. ¿Propuesta?

—¿De qué trata?

Naruto miro hacia otro lado.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que dije esa noche? Cuando llegamos a mi casa.

Hinata asintió rápidamente, sintiendo su rostro tan caliente como una estufa.

—Mamá no cree que yo pueda tener una novia como tu...

—¿Cómo yo?

—Si, ya sabes — rasco su nuca con fuerza —, bonita, elegante, fina y educada.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta los pies. ¿El realmente pensaba eso de ella?

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que su boca había soltado sin pensar y actuó más nervioso que antes.

—¡E-el punto es que quiero demostrarle que puedo tener una novia como tu sin necesidad de amenazarla o sobornarla!

—¿E-eh? — Hinata aun no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que el joven rubio trataba de explicar. ¿Sobornar? ¿Amenazar? Cielo santo, ella no creía que el rubio necesitará de esas artimañas para tener a una chica a su lado. Ella realmente pensaba que él podía tener a quien quisiera.

—Mamá piensa que te amenace para estar conmigo — bajo su mirada y rasco su brazo. No podía mirar sus lindos ojos o acabaría igual o peor de sonrojado que ella —. Quiero demostrarle que no es así, que puedo tenerte conmigo sin necesidad de eso... ¡¿Si entiendes lo que trato de decir, ¿no?!—pregunto nervioso.

—A-alguien como yo... — repitió esas palabras en voz baja, saboreando y sintiendo las emociones que le había causado que precisamente él las pronunciara. Rió avergonzada y bajo la mirada —. ¿E-el punto es?

—Ayúdame —pidió sonrojado y con su ceño fruncido. Se veía encantador a los ojos de Hinata y pensó que esos gestos eran su modo para obtener siempre lo que quisiera, pues a ella ya la estaba convenciendo —. Hasta pasar por mi novia para que mamá se trague sus palabras.

Eso hizo que Hinata cayera estrepitosamente de las nubes donde antes había estado acostada.

—Ah — soltó desilusionada —. ¿Hacerme pasar por tu novia?

Naruto asintió.

—Solamente un tiempo. Prometo que será lo más corto posible.

Hinata pensó unos segundos.

Había estado tratando de evitar a Naruto toda la mañana y ahora se encontraban los dos ahí, mientras que él le pedía ser su novia de mentiras. Hubiese sido mejor quedarse encerrada en el armario de limpieza, incluso prefirió estar con la clase de karate en ese mismo instante.

No sabía por qué, pero su corazón no estaba del todo bien y en su garganta se había formado un doloroso nudo. ¿Tanto le habían desilusionado las palabras del rubio? Bueno, ¿Quién la entendía? Primero no quería saber nada de él y en ese momento... quería que todo fuera una broma y que realmente le pidiera ser su novia. Por otro lado, el no recordaba el... el beso.

Eso la desanimo más.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Pero igual, deseaba ayudarlo. Quería que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocada, que su joven hijo podía tener a la mujer que quisiera con él porque Naruto... a sus ojos él era fantástico. Si, cabeza hueca, despistado, torpe, molesto y hablaba hasta por los codos... pero ese era el encanto de Naruto Namizake.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—De acuerdo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto alzó la vista.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto impactado mientras Hinata asentía.

—Si — le sonrió dulcemente, provocando que el corazón de Naruto latiera con más fuerza.

—¡Prometo que te compensare! —sonrió radiantemente y por impulso y emoción tomo ambas manos de la fémina. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, retiro sus manos rápidamente para después rascar su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa en su resto.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente también y entrelazo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Q-que haremos para aparentar?

—Pues...— Naruto recordó a Toneri y a Sasuke. Una gran idea se formuló en su mente —, para que todo sea más creíble, aparentaremos ser novios en la escuela también, así que...—movió su mano hasta la de ella y entrelazo sus manos — tenemos que actuar como novios, dattebayo.

* * *

 ** _«—¡Miren! ¡Su frente es más grande que su cuerpo! —rio con fuerza._**

 _ **—Y miren ese pelo, parece un chicle gigante — rió el otro, acompañado de muchas más carcajadas mientras que la pequeña niña fruncía sus labios, tratando de no llorar.»**_

Cerró su libro con fuerza, provocando que el fuerte ruido opacara las risas que su mente había creado para ella. Odiaba ese sonido, odiaba las risas burlescas de esos niños. Siempre la atormentaban a pesar de que esos tiempos habían quedado muy atrás.

Ahora todo era diferente, ahora ella era quien estaba por encima de todos y pobre aquel que osara a burlarse de ella. Ahora ella era la depredadora y eso jamás cambiaría. La que pisoteaba era ella, la que insultaba era ella, la que mangoneaba era ella, la que hacía llorar a otros era ella... ella salía a relucir entre todos los demás, ella era el centro del mundo, ella era la popular, la bonita, la mejor...

Pero, ¿la mejor en qué?

Bajo la mirada hacia su libro y se reprendió mentalmente.

¡No podía leer en la escuela! Que despistada era.

Metió con rapidez el libro en su mochila y seguidamente saco una revista de modas. Fingió hojearla mientras veía a su alrededor con una mirada de aburrimiento total, encontrándole más gracia a unas moscas que volaban encima del cesto de basura.

Todo empezaba a aburrirle. Su triste vida de porrista, sus falsas amistades, sus malas notas, los regaños de los profesores, su mal humor, su forma de ser.

¿En qué persona se había convertido Sakura Haruno?

Negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué burradas estaba pensado? Ella era genial así, ella era perfecta, así como era. Nada ni nadie la igualaba, nadie ni nada la opacaba, pero...

—Es aburrido ser perfecta — susurro, mientras que una voz en su interior la corrigió; «Es aburrido aparentar ser quien no eres para parecer perfecta.»

Alzó sus ojos jade y estos se encontraron con una escena de lo más extraña.

Hinata, la víctima de su frustración andaba por el pasillo de la mano con Naruto Namizake, su ex mejor amigo. Ambos se mantenían sonrojados y muy tomados de las manos mientras todos los estudiantes los veían. Algunos veían con envidia, otros con tristeza, otros con emoción ante una nueva pareja y otros como ella... con furia.

Hinata nuevamente se estaba robando todo el protagonismo. Ella nuevamente estaba siendo el blanco de todas las miradas, ella nuevamente estaba aumentando su popularidad.

No lo aguanto.

Sakura se levantó abruptamente del comedor y camino furiosamente hasta los pasillos, no queriendo presenciar nuevamente el cómo Hinata lograba hacer lo que ella jamás pudo. Ser auténtica y aún así conseguir respeto, popularidad, cariño y más.

Abrió su casillero con fuerza, tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus cuencas.

—¿Ya viste? Parece que Hinata-san y Naruto son novios. ¿No son lindos?

—¡Claro que lo son! Guapos, geniales, simpáticos, amables y ambos juegan en el mismo equipo de fútbol. Seguramente el club de fans de Hinata-san deben de estar muy tristes.

Sakura apretó los labios, escuchando los pasos de esas dos chicas yéndose a sus espaldas.

Hinata... Hinata se estaba robando su protagonismo.

—No te dejare…— sentenció antes de cerrar con fuerza su casillero.

* * *

 **—¡Hinata-neesan!** — saludo alegremente la Hyuga menor a su hermana al verla llegar al comedor —. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Hinata sonrió a su hermana.

—Bien, Hanabi-chan—se sentó en su lugar con elegancia. No quería pensar ni nombrar a Naruto, o de lo contrario se desmayaría. No podía decirle a su hermana sobre el por qué al fin y al cabo... todo era un bonito show. Ese día había estado pegados como lapas, de allá para acá ante la vista de todos. Naruto había dicho que así sería más fácil que todos pensaran que eran " _novios_ ". Suspiro con tristeza —. ¿A ti como te fue?

—¡Genial! Konohamaru se cayó en un charco de lodo —río fuerte —. Espero que eso se vuelva a repetir.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la nuca de Hinata.

—Ah, si — de repente, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse inquietos para que después una de sus cejas se arqueará —. ¿Dónde está papá y Neji-niisan? —ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera reparó en su presencia en el auto de regreso a casa. ¡¿Lo habrían olvidado en la escuela?!

—Ottou-sama se fue de viaje — Hanabi miró a su hermana suspirar tristemente. Su padre jamás le avisaba cuando salía de viaje — y Neji-nii está ahí — el dedo de su hermana apuntó hacia una lúgubre esquina, donde estaba sentado Neji, con un aura depresiva rodeándolo completamente.

—¡¿Ne-neji-niisan?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Hinata-sama...— pronunció sombríamente —, estoy bien, solo un poco... deprimido —hundió más en su silla.

—¿Deprimido?

—Si. Solo me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y de lo grande que eres ahora.

Hanabi escupió su agua y Hinata lo miró con horror.

—¡Está entrando en la etapa del papá nostálgico!—acusó escandalizada la pequeña Hyuga.

—¿D-de que estas hablando, Neji-niisan? —pregunto temerosa. Creía saber de dónde venía esa aura de Neji ¡Era obvio! ¿Cómo no pudo recordarse el ser cuidadosa en la escuela?

Hinata optó por hacerse la desentendida y aparentar que nada había pasado. ¡Por nada del mundo quería que Hanabi se enterara de su nuevo _"novio"_ o las burlas no cesarían hasta que se terminara toda la farsa!

Neji miro de reojo a Hanabi y pareció salir de su aura deprimente. Se sentó correctamente en su asiento e hizo la misma cara que siempre llevaba. Tenía que controlarse, o de lo contrario Hanabi acabaría burlándose de ambos. Pero no, eso no se quedaría así. Hablaría con su prima y con... ese.

—Ignórenme —pidió, llevándose un bocado a la boca para masticarlo lentamente.

Hanabi lo miró con una ceja alzada y Hinata soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

El trío de Hyugas comió en silencio, acompañado a veces de comentarios graciosos de Hanabi que hacían reír a Hinata y que hacían suspirar a Neji. Cuando terminaron de comer, cada quien se fue a hacer sus cosas. Hanabi tenía clases de flauta, Neji había quedado con Lee para hacer un trabajo en equipo y Hinata... Hinata tenía todo el día libre así que se dedicó a hacer nada.

Se recostó en su amplia cama y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su techo color blanco mientras que su mente se perdía en pensamientos que no había tenido oportunidad de profundizar hasta ese momento libre. Pensó en el comportamiento de sus viejos amigos primero que nada y se preguntó con molestia el que había hecho para que se comportaran de esa manera tan poco común.

Kiba solía enojarse seguido con ella, pero nunca por nada grave. Solo se enjaba cuando se distraía con alguna estupidez, o cuando se dejaba maltratar por Sakura y las porristas. Tenten era otro caso, ella se molestaba, pero nunca expresaba su enojo con ella. Le daba su mejor sonrisa y siempre trataba de dar lo mejor por hacerla sentir bien cuando las cosas estaban yendo por un mal camino. Shino en cambio siempre se mantenía siendo la voz de la conciencia de los tres. Actuaba solo cuando era necesario y no decía ninguna palabra innecesaria. Shino jamás se enojaba con ella, él siempre la protegía y le daba concejos. ¿Que había cambiado en ellos? ¿Que estaba mal?

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y ladeo su rostro, captando su laptop al abrir su mirada.

Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer.

La tomo y se sentó en su cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera. Abrió su laptop y sonrió de medio lado al encontrar una foto de su hermana y ella en la pantalla de inicio. Le pediría a Neji una foto con las dos para cambiarla. Abrió su correo electrónico y se topó con correos basura, unos cuantos importantes y uno que le llamo particularmente la atención.

—Ah, Guy-sensei — susurro al reconocer de quien era ese correo. Lo abrió sin apuros y leyó su contenido para después asentir y responderlo. En él se le informaba sobre un nuevo partido, el cual sería en dos días contra la escuela de Otogakure.

 ** _"¡Entrenaremos para avivar con fuerza nuestra llama de la juventud!"_**

Sonrió con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca.

Abrió facebook y pudo ver cinco notificaciones, tres mensajes y una solicitud de amistad. Reviso las notificaciones, topándose con reacciones a sus fotos, las cuales tenían más atención de lo que antes habían tenido. Respondió los mensajes a sus compañeros, los cuales le pedían las tareas para el día de mañana y después abrió las solicitudes.

El corazón casi se le sale por la boca.

 **"Naruto Namizake"**

Trago saliva y pudo sentir tibieza en sus mejillas.

Mentiría si decía que no lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder su solicitud. Lo pensó por cinco largos segundos, pero al final lo acepto.

Estuvo a punto de dejar la laptop a un lado, argumentando que había tenido demasiada tecnología por un día para después tomar un libro y meter sus narices en él, pero un mensaje no la dejo hacer eso. Su pulso se aceleró al ver la ventana.

¡Era Naruto!

 _"¿Estas?"_

* * *

Naruto miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermana y controlo sus instintos asesinos. ¿Dónde había dejado esos tapones para oídos que usaba cuando el teme de su amigo había dejado la vez pasada para no oírlo roncar cuando se quedaba a dormir?

—Ino, fuera de mi habitación. ¿No comprendes el significado de espacio personal, dattebayo?

—Miren quien habla de espacio personal después de haber sido un chicle pegado en una linda chica —lo miro de mala forma e hizo un mohín, sentándose en la cama de su hermano —. Exijo una explicación ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué debería de dártela? No te metas en mis asuntos.

—Hinata-chan es mi asunto — endureció su mirada —. Ella es mi amiga, así que dime que es lo que tramas. ¿Por qué de un día a otro la tienes a tu lado todo el día? ¿No es que no la soportabas? Al menos eso me decías, aunque está claro que no es así.

Naruto la miro con exasperación.

—Ino, por favor no te metas. Tengo demasiadas cosas en mente como para poder aguantar tu taladrante voz en mis pensamientos, dattebayo. Mejor vete a ver cosas de niña por ahí, ¿quieres? — hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

—¡Deja de comportarte así y dime que es lo que tramas! Juro por todos los dioses que si le haces algo a Hinata soy capaz de arrancarte las bolas con un cascanueces.

Naruto trago saliva al ver el rostro sádico de su hermana y sintió mucho pavor en su interior, ya que sabía lo muy capaz que era de hacer eso. La conocía, y si decía que era capaz de eso, entonces le creía.

—¡Esta bien, te diré! Pero a cambio tendrás que decirme algo tú también.

Ino lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Decirte algo? Que descarado eres al pedir algo a cambio.

—Por favor, es algo que solo tú puedes contestarme —su expresión fue tan seria que Ino lo miro con curiosidad y al final acepto.

—Venga, pregúntame lo que sea.

Naruto suspiro y miro hacia otro lado. Era cierto, Ino era la única que podría explicarle eso que traía en la cabeza desde hace muchos días. algo que no se había atrevido a pensar con más profundidad debido a sus borrascosos sentimientos hacia cierta pelinegra. Observo a su hermana y frunció el ceño.

—Dime, ¿Por qué Sakura es tan mala con Hinata? ¿Tú sabías que maltrata a Hinata, Ino?

Ino no trato de esconder la sorpresa que le causa dicha pregunta. Después de que la sorpresa se esfumara de su rostro, una expresión de tristeza la invadió por completo. Naruto pudo ver perfectamente las manos de su hermana hechas puño.

—Sakura... ella realmente no está bien. Se divierte haciendo sentir a Hinata inferior y... si, yo lo sabía.

La ira y enfado se instalaron en el pecho de Naruto.

—¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Sakura haga algo tan bajo como eso? ¡Sabes lo que opino sobre personas que hacen ese tipo de cosas! Y tú, aparentando ser amiga de Hinata...

—¡No estoy aparentando! —se levantó como resorte de la cama, con una expresión dolida en su rostro —. Ella realmente es mi amiga, aunque no lo creas, ella lo es. Si no hice nada por ella cuando era abusada por Sakura fue porque... —apretó sus puños al sentir picor en sus ojos — Sakura sigue siendo mi amiga y me sigue importando a pesar de la persona en la que se ha convertido. ¡Y sé que a ti te sigue importando también aun después de haber dejado de ser amigos!

Naruto hizo un mohín con su boca y ladeo su mirada enojada hacia el suelo.

Si, Sakura Haruno había sido su amiga, amiga de Sasuke y de él. Pero ya no, no desde que se volvió en se tipo de persona, no desde que empezó a ser tan ególatra, malcriada y grosera con todo el mundo. La decepción fue tanta, que se distanciaron a pesar de ser amigos de toda la vida. Siempre habían sido ellos tres junto con Ino, siempre de allá para acá, pero fue imposible seguir compartiendo momentos con Sakura, no después de su nueva forma de ser. Ino no quiso dejarla sola pues ella amaba a su mejor amiga, así que se fue con ella y el apoyo de principio a fin aun sabiendo que Sakura estaba actuando mal.

—Sai le propuso cambiar su forma de ser, así que me apunte a ayudarla yo también porque ella siempre me simpatizo. Es tan buena chica, tan amable... siempre estuve viéndola de reojo sin que Sakura me viera por qué encontré interesante a Hinata — las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas sonrojadas de Ino, impresionando a Naruto —. Nunca me acerqué por temor a Sakura, pero cuando Sai me dijo eso... yo lo vi como una oportunidad para recompensar todo el daño que Sakura le estaba haciendo. Y así lo hice, compramos ropa juntas, nos arreglamos juntas, le enseñe cosas junto con Sai, ambos tratamos de hacer a Hinata una persona segura y feliz, creo que lo estamos logrando —sonrió aun con sus mejillas empapadas, pero después esa sonrisa se esfumó y su expresión endureció —. Así que más te vale no dañarla, más te vale no hacerla infeliz y no jugar con ella. No vuelvas a sumirla en la oscuridad, Naruto.

Naruto pelo los ojos y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. ¿De verdad todo eso pasaba Hinata? ¿De verdad su hermana trataba de ayudarla? ¿De verdad Sakura era tan mala? ¿Por qué Ino seguía al lado de Sakura?

Bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

—No te preocupes Ino, ella estará bien.

—¿La quieres?

—¿Qué?

Ino le sonrió de medio lado.

—Dime la verdad, Naruto, ¿Quieres a Hinata? ¿Te gusta?

El rostro de Naruto enrojeció.

—S-sí, me gusta —termino por decir, escondiendo su rostro.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó contenta la rubia —. Entonces, ¿son novios?

El ánimo de Naruto decayó más.

—No.

—¿Qué? Entonces, ¿Por qué...?

—Solo le pedí que me ayude a fingir que es mi novia por un tiempo por mamá.

 _«Y por todos esos chicos que quieren algo con ella.»_ Quiso decir.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Haz lo que creas correcto, hermano tonto. Al menos, ya aceptas que te gusta—le dio un último coscorrón antes de salir por completo de la habitación, dejando en completa soledad al rubio.

¿Qué haría ahora que sabía todo eso?

 _«Seguir con el plan inicial. Hinata sabe que todo es una farsa, ella no tiene por qué salir lastimada.»_

Lo que decía esa voz en su interior era cierto. Además, no era como si Hinata gustara de él, ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza, era obvio que ella no sentía nada por él. Eso sería tonto.

 ** _«—Esa chica se ve tan fina y bonita, ¡Todo lo contrario a ti!»_**

Su madre tenía razón después de todo, Hinata nunca se fijaría en él realmente.

Después de un rato decidió entretenerse y no pensar demasiado sobre el tema que solo lograba ponerlo de mal humor y deprimido. Tomo su laptop, miró unos cuantos videos y chatear con sus amigos sobre el nuevo enfrentamiento. Después de un rato navegando y mirando los famosos memes, se encontró con una persona sugerida.

 **"Hinata Hyuga."**

Hinata era su compañera de escuela, compañera de equipo y novia de mentiras, así que ¿por qué no tenerla en facebook? Además, sería más fácil llevar a cabo su plan.

Suspiro y le envió la solicitud de amistad, sintiendo una oleada de nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo. Tal vez ella jamás lo aceptaría, ¿para que querría tenerlo como amigo en facebook? Ella le era totalmente indiferente, hasta el punto de no querer tenerlo como amigo en esa maldita red social. ¡Seguro por eso aun no lo aceptaba! ¡Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que mando la solicitud!

A punto de anular la solicitud, miró con asombro y emoción que ella ya lo había aceptado.

No evitó su impulso de mandarle un mensaje.

 _«¿Estas?»_

Fue lo primero que le dijo. Después de ahí, no sabía que rayos decir. ¡¿Qué le diría?! Era un estúpido, se suponía que una conversación iniciaba con un "hola" no con un "¿Estas?" ¡Pero qué estúpido era!

Bajo su cabeza pesimistamente al ver que ya había pasado un minuto desde que envió el bendito mensaje. ¿Qué hacía? ¿No quería hablar con él? ¡¿Por qué no respondía su mensaje?! ¿Y si estaba hablando con Toneri? O... ¿Con Sasuke?

—¡Teme!

Salto impactado cuando miro la ventana del chat de Hinata parpadeando.

 _«Sí, aquí estoy.»_

El corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

¿Ahora que decía?

Lo pensó un rato hasta que finalmente contestó.

—Tal vez yo no le guste, pero... podría sacarle provecho a esta situación.

 _«Hola, Hinata. Se que suena apresurado, pero... me gustaría una cita. Ya sabes, para aparentar.»_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Hola mis queridos lectores. Siento que tarde una eternidad en actualizar, mil disculpas si fue así, pero es que hay una razon ¿valida? yo la creo valida, jeje. Hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños, así que estuve demasiado enfiestada como para escribir o tan siquiera editar:( Lo lamento, espero poder ser más constante y acabar pronto mis historias. Por otro lado, ¿Que les parecio este capitulo? ¿Como les quedo el ojazo? ¿Que piensan sobre Sakura? ¿Como piensan que reaccionara Hiashi? Por cierto, mire una preguntita que me hicieron, la cual era ¿Cuantos capítulos más tendrá este fic? La respuesta es: 15. Si, cuatro capítulos más y terminaré este fic :( ¡Pero no se pongan tristes! Tome una tradición, la cual es que cuando un fic mio termina, escojo a tres lectores para hacerles un bello one-shot o hasta un long-fic, asi que esten al pendiente._

 ** _Agradecimientos a los bellos reviews:_**

 ** _YU-HIKARURU_**

 ** _Akime Maxwell_**

 ** _Jpach07_**

 ** _Lili92_**

 ** _VirgiFedeli_**

 ** _Konata811_**

 ** _Ememoho_**

 ** _Geody_**

 ** _Call me Tris_**

 ** _LeonelMessi_**

 ** _eliuska20_**

 ** _heyblue_**


	12. Primer cita

_**[Capítulo 12]**_

Género: Humor/Romance.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _Primera cita._**

* * *

Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que a penas y notaba que su helado de fresa comenzaba a escurrirse por sus manos. Todas las nuevas vivencias eran extremadamente raras para ella, así que se sentía fuera de lugar, fuera de zona de confort. Jamás se imaginó ser integrante de un equipo de fútbol a espaldas de su padre, jamás se imaginó ser amiga de Ino y Sai, jamás se imaginó que su primer beso quedaría grabado en su memoria, pero en la de él no. Jamás se imaginó que su primer novio seria de mentiras y jamás se imaginó que sus mejores amigos estuvieran enojados con ella por una razón, la cual no sabía.

Tenía demasiadas dudas y demasiadas respuestas, pero lo que no tenía su cabeza era el orden necesario para acomodar todas esas preguntas y todas esas respuestas. Se mantenían flotando en su revueltamente, burlándose descaradamente de ella. Se estaba frustrando, sentía ansiedad e impotencia. ¡Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía que era lo que quería hacer! Así de revuelta estaba su mente. Era un mar de cosas sin sentido que solo la hacían sentir pésima.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que todo fluyera? ¿Estaba bien con su nueva vida? ¿Estaba bien con sus nuevos amigos? ¿Y sus viejos amigos? ¿Estaba bien que Naruto le gustara?

—¿Hinata?

Se sobresaltó sobre su asiento y volteo rápidamente hacia Naruto, quien estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves... pensativa.

—Ah... ¡Si! — sonrió nerviosamente y le dio una lamida a su helado para desviar el tema hacia otro lado —. Hace mucho calor — comentó para desviar el tema.

—Si, algo — respondió Naruto mientras también comía de su helado de vainilla. La miro de reojo antes de bajar la mirada —. Oye, si te sientes incomoda o simplemente no quieres continuar con esta cita falsa...— callo al sentir la mano de Hinata sobre su hombro. Volteo abruptamente, encontrándose con una mirada tranquilizadora y una sonrisa gentil de la chica.

—Me hace feliz poder ayudar a Naruto-kun — sonrió más ampliamente, sin notar los ojos brillosos del rubio.

Naruto pareció haber salido de una ensoñación, pues desvió rápidamente su mirada y carraspeo un poco.

—Bueno... ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas tostadas.

Naruto había recogido a Hinata en su casa no hacía más de media hora. Había despertado nervioso, temeroso y avergonzado. Esa era su primera cita y no sabia como actuar. Bueno, era una cita de mentiras, pero aun así quería causar una buena impresión en Hinata. La recogió puntualmente y como todo un caballero le preguntó qué era lo primero que quería hacer.

Hinata se había puesto igual de nerviosa que él, pues esa también era su primera cita, pero recordó esas citas idealistas en las películas de romance que ella veía de vez en cuando y decidió que el primer mejor lugar era ir al parque para comer un helado.

Sin embargo, la idea de seguir al pie de la letra esas típicas citas dignas de películas le pareció más buen aburrido y cliché. Así que, con ganas de olvidar todo por un rato, se dijo a sí misma que esa cita sería de lo más inusual y divertida para ambos.

Volteó su rostro sonriente y entusiasta hacia Naruto.

—¿Te gusta el paintball?

Naruto la miró con impresión y tragó saliva.

* * *

La tarde se había ido volando para desgracia de Hinata y Naruto. Se la habían pasado tan bien que hasta habían olvidado que era una cita falsa. Habían reído, bromeado y hablando de cosas sinsentido, conociéndose un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Naruto había averiguado que a Hinata le gustan muchísimo los animales. Hinata había averiguado que Naruto tenía un perro llamado Kurama. Naruto se había enterado sobre el gusto de Hinata por las películas de terror y Hinata se había enterado del miedo excesivo que Naruto le tenía los fantasmas.

Y así, miles de datos curiosos del otro se asomaron por todo el día, sorprendiendo a ambos.

Después de haberla pasado genial en paintball y de haber ido a comer en un restaurante temático de ninjas, estuvieron de acuerdo en que su última parada serían los bolos. Hinata nunca había jugado y Naruto no podía permitir eso, así que se ofreció a enseñarle.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de camino, finalmente llegaron al lugar.

—Aún no puedo creer que jamás en tu vida hayas tocado una bola de boliche —se burló el rubio mientras pagaba las entradas —. Yo juego desde que tengo memoria.

—En ese caso debes de ser muy bueno, Naruto-kun —le sonrío —. A mi padre siempre le pareció peligroso.

—Ósea, ¿no te dejaba jugar bolos, pero en cambio eres una experta en paintball?

—Bueno —sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco —, jamás había jugado paintball.

La mandíbula de Naruto casi cae al suelo.

—¡Le diste a la mitad de los jugadores! ¡Incluyéndome!

—Me emocione, creo —río nerviosamente.

Naruto no evitó reírse también. Sin duda, Hinata era una caja de sorpresas muy linda.

—Vamos por los zapatos.

Hinata asintió.

Después de tomar sus correspondientes zapatos, ambos fueron hasta las mesas y se sentaron un momento. El local estaba casi desierto de no ser por ellos y por tres chicos que estaban jugando al fondo, así que Hinata se sintió más a gusto de esa manera.

—Bien, sígueme —Naruto se levantó y Hinata lo siguió hasta la máquina de la cual salían las bolas de boliche —. Te enseñaré cómo agarrarla. Si no la tomas bien entonces jamás podrás jugar bien —tomó una bola color azul —. Mete los dedos medio y anular aquí —le mostró mientras ella lo miraba atentamente —, y el pulgar aquí. Toma una bola.

Hinata obedeció y tomó una bola color lila.

Naruto le enseñó unas cuantas veces el cómo hacerlo hasta que finalmente dejó que ella misma lo intentara. Al principio el resultado fue desastroso, tanto que se habían escuchado unas risas de fondo, pero después del tercer intento, Naruto observó complacido el cómo había mejorado en tan poquísimo tiempo.

—Casi tiró todas —dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa emocionada.

—¡A la próxima lo harás mucho mejor! —le animó con una gran sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el llamado de la naturaleza se hizo presente —. O-oye, iré al baño y después pasaré por unas bebidas, ¿está bien?

—Claro, Naruto-kun— Hinata le sonrió, haciendo que él también levantara sus comisuras .

Hinata se sentó en su mesa y sacó su celular un momento. Si que el tiempo había pasado rápido, ya eran las seis de la tarde. Revisó sus mensajes entrantes y pudo ver que tenía uno de su entrenador, uno de Ino y uno de Hanabi. Se decepcionó un poco al no ver ninguno de Kiba, Tenten o Shino.

Abrió el de Guy, el cual le recordaba por quinta vez sobre el partido que tendrían y sobre lo mucho que tenían que esforzarse para ganar. Después leyó el de Ino, el cual decía algo sobre una nueva moda que no entendía y el de Hanabi era preguntándole en donde estaba.

¡Por supuesto que no le diría! De lo contrario, sería blanco de burla para toda la vida.

Justo cuando metió su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pudo sentir una presencia sentarse frente a ella.

—A qué no sabes quien me a mandado cinco mensajes…—su sonrisa se congeló al alzar la mirada y ver que no era Naruto quien estaba sentado frente a ella —. ¿Pu-puedo ayudarte en algo?

Un chico de ojos negros, cabello castaño y sonrisa pretenciosa estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándola con coquetería que todo lo contrario a lo que debería de provocar, a Hinata le provocó molestia.

—Claro que puedes ayudarme en algo, y eso es en darme tu número de celular. Sería de gran ayuda.

Hinata apretó los labios y apartó la mirada.

—L-lo siento, no doy mi numero a extraños —dijo. Eso era lo que Neji siempre le decía que dijera si alguien trataba de pedirle su numero. Solo esperaba que funcionara.

—Soy Yukiteru, ¿y tu?

—Hi-hinata —soltó con nerviosismo. Soltar su nombre así fue por puro reflejo, no había querido decirlo. Realmente quería que se fuera, su mirada incomodaba de una mala manera.

—Listo, ya no somos desconocidos —le sonrió pícaramente, haciéndola enfadar.

Era tan molesto.

—Disculpa, realmente no me interesas.

 _«—Muéstrate segura de ti misma. Las personas no te tomarán enserio si siempre tartamudeas y titubeas —»_ le había dicho Sai en una de sus clases.

Miró como el semblante del chico cambiaba radicalmente de coqueto a enojado.

—Vamos nena, no seas tan apretada —se deslizó por el el asiento hasta quedar más cerca de ella, quien solamente se encogió en su lugar y desvió su rostro —. No deberías de ser tan mojigata.

—Simplemente no me interesas. No eres mi tipo—soltó con más fuerza, sin importarle el ceño fruncido del tipo y las risas que se escuchaban del otro lado del lugar.

—Mira pequeña pu…—antes de que pudiera completar su frase, el sonido de algo golpeando la mesa lo hizo desviar su mirada.

Hinata hizo lo mismo, topándose con la mirada más atemorizante que alguna vez hubiese visto en Naruto.

Naruto había dejado los vasos de refresco sobre la mesa mientras miraba con seriedad al sujeto que estaba aún lado de Hinata. Trataba de mantener la compostura, pero sus dedos se clavaron poco a poco en el vaso de refresco hasta que lo rompió y el líquido quedó regado sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos y una vena en a cien palpitaba.

—Ella ya dijo que no eres su tipo. De hecho, su tipo es alguien más como yo —ladeó su rostro, dejando ver su afilada mirada. Cabía recalcar que Naruto no era una persona precisamente debilucha, sino que tenía una buena complexión y una altura bastante considerable —. Nadie saldrá lastimado si mueves tu trasero de ahí.

El tipo que antes tenía aires de ser todo un macho, miró con ojos temblorosos al rubio antes de salir de la mesa para caminar a paso apurado hacia donde estaban sus callados amigos.

Naruto respiro, tratando de tranquilizar su agitado y enfurecido corazón. Desvió su mirada hacia Hinata, quien aún miraba la mesa con detenimiento.

—Hinata —nombró con cuidado y se sentó a su lado —. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó con preocupación.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y alzó su mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora al rubio.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun —deslizó su mano por la mesa y tomó la de Naruto para darle un apretón, sin darse cuenta que el acto provocó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas tostadas del rubio.

—No tienes que agradecerme —contestó, mirando hacia otro sitio —. Si quieres podemos irnos de aquí —propuso al ver que los tipos aún no se marchaban del lugar.

—¿Y perderme las clases de bolos que me estás dando? —sonrió tiernamente —. Estoy bien, no fue nada. Mejor limpiemos el desastre que hiciste y después vamos a jugar bolos.

Naruto se sonrojó sintiendo vergüenza al ver el charco de refresco sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento.

—Ni lo digas. Fue una buena táctica de escarmiento —río mientras tomaba unas servilletas y limpiaba la mesa.

Naruto, mientras tanto, solo quiso decirle que eso no había sido una simple "táctica de escarmiento", sino que su acto había sido totalmente sincero.

* * *

—¡Muy bien, todos hacia mí!

Los jugadores del equipo se acercaron rápidamente hacia Guy, que mantenía su siempre fresca y gran sonrisa. El día del partido finalmente había llegado, así que en ese instante se encontraban como visitantes en la escuela de Otogakure.

Los contrincantes estaban del otro lado de la cancha junto a... ¡El profesor Orochimaru!

—¿Qué ha-hace aquí el profesor de arte? —pregunto en un susurro la Hyuga para no importunar el inspirador y muy exagerado discurso de Guy.

Jûgo consiguió escuchar la pregunta de la chica, así que se acercó un poco a ella y le contestó igualmente en un susurro.

—Cuando no da clases en nuestra escuela se dedica a entrenar a los de Otogakure. Siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando yo y Suigetsu estudiábamos en esa preparatoria —respondió sin despegar su vista de Guy.

Hinata asintió lentamente, comprendiendo un poco la situación. Lo que aún no se explicaba era como podía tener dos trabajos tan distintos al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién relacionaría el arte con el fútbol? Al parecer, solo su raro maestro de arte.

—Sin más, espero que entreguen todo de ustedes mismos en la cancha —alzó su puño al aire y miro el cielo con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas —¡Griten un fuerte sí!

—¡Si! —Lee fue el único que alzo su voz e imito a su maestro con efusividad.

Los demás solo miraron a ambos con gotas de sudor corriendo por sus nucas.

Hinata suspiro y miro al cielo con nerviosismo. Ese sería su segundo partido y estaba totalmente nerviosa aun después de todos los entrenamientos y su primera victoria en la cancha. Ahora era diferente, se notaba a leguas que ese equipo no tendría ningún tipo de compasión como el equipo de Suna.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su primo, quien se mantenía sentado en la banca mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un despistado Naruto.

—Tendré que decirle que todo esto es falso si no quiero que le haga nada al pobre Naruto...—susurro con pena.

—Hinata-san.

Hinata volteó y se encontró con el rostro amable de Toneri. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se viró hacia él.

—Toneri-san.

Toneri asintió.

—¿Cómo te encuentras de las heridas?

Hinata parpadeo y llevo sus dedos hacia el pequeño corte que aún estaba en su mejilla.

—Mucho mejor. Ni siquiera recordaba las heridas —sonrió —. Gracias por ayudarme ese día a curarme. Soy bastante cobarde como para haberlas curado yo sola.

—No tienes que agradecerme.

Más adelante, más específicamente en las bancas, Suigetsu codeó a Naruto sin dejar de ver hacia adelante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya viste? Parece que a tu nueva novia le agrada el rarito de Toneri —dijo de forma burlesca al verlo girar bruscamente su mirada hacia el par.

Naruto miró la escena con impresión y después con enojo. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía ese tipo? No paraba de querer llamar la atención de Hinata y eso realmente lo estaba molestando mucho. Se suponía que todos ya estaban enterados de la "relación" de ambos. ¿Ni sabiendo que Hinata era su "novia" se daría por vencido?

—Yo que tu, voy y le digo algo —aconsejo el oji morado —. Se nota que Hinata le gusta.

—Confió en Hinata —soltó tratando de ser maduro. Además, ¿qué derecho tenía el si no eran novios de verdad?

—Yo no digo que Hinata sería capaz de algo así, digo que aún que confíes en ella deberías no confiar en él —alzó sus hombros —. Ya sabes, es un chico proclamado por la población femenina al igual que Sasuke. Nosotros no sabemos si antes de estar contigo, Hinata ya se había fijado en él —miró sus uñas con desinterés, aún que por dentro moría de risa al ver a Naruto rojo de los celos.

Naruto balbuceó, incapaz de poder decir algo coherente.

El sonido del silbato hizo que todos volvieran a la realidad.

—¡Andando jóvenes! —gritó con entusiasmo el entrenador.

Los equipos fueron rápidamente hacia la cancha y se dispusieron a jugar.

Los espectadores de ambas escuelas comenzaron a vitorear hacia sus respectivos equipos y las porristas comenzaron a gritar sus letrillas y a brincar mientras agitaban los pompones con entusiasmo.

Los equipos se pusieron frente a frente para saludarse.

—Así que era cierto —soltó un chico, el cual tenía el aspecto de un gigante. Tenía el cuerpo corpulento y su cabello era de color naranja, o bueno, lo que quedaba de su cabello —. Una chica, demasiado debilucha, en un equipo igual de debilucho.

Hinata frunció los labios, pero se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido al observar la reacción de Hinata.

—Vaya, vaya —Suigetsu se adelantó y sonrió, mostrando sus filosos dientes —. Hace mucho que no te veía, Jibōrō. Aún que sin importar el tiempo que pase, parece que tu problema con la calvicie no mejora.

El grandulón apretó la mandíbula.

—¡N-no es calvicie! —refutó en un grito mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

—Aja.

Jûgo suspiro al ver el comportamiento de Suigetsu.

—Déjalo, Jibōrō. Ya tendremos tiempo para que se arrepienta de sus palabras —dijo un chico de cabello lila.

—Si, Sakon tiene razón —dijo otro completamente idéntico —. Ya veremos si a Suigetsu-kun le quedan ganas de seguir burlándose cuando lo venzamos.

—En tus sueños, Ukon —masculló el peliblanco.

—Recuerda que los sueños se hacen realidad —contesto un chico pelinegro —. A tu equipo y a ti no les quedarán ganas de seguir jugando después de esta derrota.

—Kidōmaru, basta —hablo Jūgo, tratando de ligerear el pesado ambiente que se había creado entre los integrantes de su anterior equipo —. No mezclemos nuestros problemas con este partido.

—No te entrometas idiota.

Todos voltearon con impresión hasta la voz que provenía detrás de los jugadores de Otogakure. Ukon y Sakon le abrieron paso a una chica pelirroja con cara de aburrimiento.

—Deja que las nenas discutan antes de jugar. El partido se pondrá más interesante —Tayuya sonrió arrogantemente mientras todos la miraban con impacto.

—Así que te cambiaste de instituto para esto —masculló Suigetsu —. Para unirte a este equipo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que tenerte demasiado cerca me pego algo de ti —se alzó de hombros con desinterés ante las risas de sus compañeros —. Además, sonaba interesante eso de ser una chica en un equipo de hombres —ladeó su mirada hacia Hinata —. Ganas popularidad con el tiempo.

Hinata la miró con impresión. Si bien sabía que no era improbable que hubiese más chicas en equipos de hombres, nunca pensó que ese día se enfrentaría a uno con una integrante femenina. Además de ser antigua compañera de escuela. Jamás cruzaron palabra en la escuela, así que no sabía porque razón aquella chica la observaba con esos ojos.

El silbato sonó nuevamente y todos tuvieron que moverse hacia sus lugares, no sin antes de que Suigetsu le mandara una mirada de odio al equipo rival.

El juego comenzó y no paso mucho tiempo para que Hinata se enterara de lo bueno que era el equipo de Otogakure.

Hinata entro en acción cuando la pelota fue lanzada hacia ella. No tardo en comenzar a correr junto con ella para tirar un golpe de gracia, ya que tenía todas las de ganar, pero sorprendentemente apareció Tayuya y se la arrebato con agilidad mientras le lanzaba una mirada de autosuficiencia.

Trato de quitársela, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella ya había lanzado el balón hacia el tal Sakon.

En menos de lo que pensaron, el primer gol se lo llevaron ellos.

—¡Maldita sea!— había farfullado Suigetsu.

La porra de Otokagure no tardo en vitorear a su equipo con ánimo, al igual que los estudiantes de dicha escuela que habían asistido a presenciar el juego.

—Tayuya no se las dejara nada fácil —susurro Ino a Sakura.

Sakura solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No me molestaría si solo esta vez perdiera nuestro equipo —dijo con los brazos cruzados, provocando que Ino voltease a verle con impacto —. Así las personas se decepcionarían de Hinata.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —musito Ino con molestia —. Naruto, Sasuke y los demás también están dando lo mejor de sí mismos. ¿A caso no te importa nada de eso? —soltó con enojo, sin creer a un qué Sakura hubiese dicho tal barbaridad.

Sakura evadió la mirada de Ino.

—Deja de verme de esa manera. Sabes que Hinata no me cae bien.

Ino apretó sus puños.

—¿Solo por que fue como tu?

Los ojos jades de Sakura viajaron velozmente hacia el rostro severo de la rubia.

—No repitas eso jamas.

—Solo es la verdad. Tienes envidia de que Hinata pudo ser reconocida por su propia esencia, a diferencia de ti —acuso la Uzumaki mientras que Sakura la miraba con impresión mezclada con coraje. Amaba a su amiga, pero estaba cansada de su ceguera. Sakura... era toxica.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo entre dientes —¡Me cae mal por que es una mustia! Seguramente sale con tu hermano solo por lastima, o peor aun, para tener mas popularidad —se mofo con descaro.

Ino abrió los ojos con impresión antes de entrecerrarlos por su ceño fruncido.

—¡No hables así de Hinata! Ella lo quiere.

El volumen de voz de ambas fue incrementando poco a poco, provocando que Guy volteara con curiosidad hacia sus porristas. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellas con confusión. ¿Qué hacían Ino y Sakura, las mejores amigas, peleando?

—¿Que esta pasando? —cuestiono con cautela, pero de poco sirvió pues ellas no paraban de pelear, provocando que el resto de su equipo de porristas pusieran su atención en ellas.

Ambas mantenían una expresión de enojo. Ino se mantenía más expresiva mientras que Sakura solamente tenía sus rosadas cejas fruncidas.

—No me hagas reír. Ella solamente quiere aprovecharse de toda la atención que está recibiendo.

—¡Ella no es tu!

—¡¿Por que te empeñas tanto en defenderla?! Tu y yo nos burlábamos antes de ella. ¿A caso tú también quieres aprovecharte de su repentina fama?

—¡Tu eras quien se burlaba de ella siempre! —le acuso con las mejillas rojas por el enojo que sentía —. Ella me cae bien, ¡Y soy su amiga a espaldas tuyas! —observo la impresión en el rostro de Sakura —. Pero basta, no lo esconderé más. ¡Hinata es mi amiga!

—Se-señoritas —trato de hablar nuevamente Guy, siendo ignorados por las dos chicas que aún se miraban con odio.

—¿Sabes algo? Haz lo que quieras —mascullo la pelirosa —. Espero que te quede claro solo una cosa; ya no necesito tus servicios como porrista ni como sub capitana del equipo.

—Bien —respondió la rubia de inmediato —. De todos modos, no me interesa seguir compartiendo oxigeno con una persona tan toxica como lo eres tú —tiro bruscamente sus pompones al suelo y después se fue, sin mirar atrás.

Más delante, dentro del partido ninguno de los jugadores se había dado cuenta de la disputa que se había armado entre las porristas de Konoha. El juego siguió su curso con normalidad a pesar de la hostilidad con la que jugaban los oponentes y el propio Suigetsu.

—¡Ustedes! —grito Suigetsu antes de que le arrebataran el balón. Rápidamente apresuro sus piernas y fue hasta Kidōmaru —. No dejare que nos venzan —le murmuro antes de poder quitarle el balón. Comenzó a correr junto con el balón, pero Kidōmaru fue tras él.

—Eres un verdadero estúpido si piensas que ustedes ganaran —le dijo entre jadeos —. Jamás dejaríamos ganar a un traidor.

—¿Traidor? —escupió con incredulidad —. ¿Soy un traidor solo por dejar de juntarme con personas como ustedes? —tomo vuelo con su pierna y después golpeo el balón tan fuerte que llego hasta Jūgo, quinen fue casi sorprendido por Ukon.

—Juguemos limpiamente —soltó el peli naranja al ver que Ukon estaba dispuesto a ocasionar una falta con tal de hacerlos perder.

—No me arriesgare solo por hacerlos perder, aunque se lo merecen.

—¿Solo porque nos cansamos de sus truhanerías?

Ukon frunció el ceño.

—¡Se suponía que éramos amigos!

—Exacto —susurro Jugo antes de patear el balón hacia la portería, anotando así el primer gol del equipo en ese juego.

Las porristas comenzaron a festejar dicho gol, todas menos Sakura, quien se mantenía seria mientras miraba hacia la nada.

—¡Eso! —grito Lee con energía.

Ukon miro con odio a Jugo, quien se mantenía impávido.

El primer tiempo había pasado y por ende hubo un pequeño descanso.

Los jugadores de Konoha se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la banca para refrescarse y tomar un poco de agua. Guy les sonrió radiantemente a todos en modo de felicitación.

—¡Lo hacen genial!—aseguro con el pulgar arriba. Su vista azabache se dirigió hacia Naruto, quien de inmediato miro a su profesor —. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Naruto miro con rareza a su entrenador antes de asentir, dejando su botella de agua encima de la banca. Camino hacia el y juntos se alejaron un poco del grupo, todo ante las miradas curiosas del equipo.

—¿Qué querrá? —cuestiono Chouji con extrañeza.

—Tal vez se dio cuenta de que solo se la pasa mirando a Hinata-san sin hacer nada más que eso —comento Sai con una sonrisa, ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en Hinata y un aura deprimente en Neji.

—No lo se —dijo Sasuke mirando hacia su amigo y su entrenador —. Naruto no parece avergonzado.

Y en efecto, el rostro de Naruto detonaba preocupación y una seriedad impropia.

Al verlo en ese estado, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

A lo lejos, Naruto comenzó a mover rápidamente los labios, soltando palabras que no se alcanzaban a escuchar hacia ellos mientras que Guy miraba con pena a Naruto y le negaba con la cabeza. Guy pareció decirle algo a Naruto que lo tranquilizo. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de decirle una ultima cosa para que regresara con ellos.

Naruto regreso hacia ellos visiblemente tenso, aumentando la curiosidad de todos.

—¿Que te dijo? —pregunto Shikamaru al ver que nadie daba indicios de querer preguntarle a Naruto sobre el anterior acontecimiento.

—Se los digo después del partido —contesto sin matiz en su voz, demostrando que el tema era lo demasiado serio.

Naruto no había podido decirles que la razón de su preocupación era su hermana ya que Sai también se preocuparía, provocando una notable baja a su productividad. Además de que Hinata también se preocuparía, y eso era lo que ellos menos querían. Lo había tranquilizado al decirle que él se encargaría de buscarla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

El silbato sonó nuevamente, llamando a todos para reanudar el juego.

La brusquedad de Tayuya hacia Hinata pudo ser nuevamente visiblemente notable. Mientras que Hinata trataba de mantener la compostura cada vez que la pisaba a propósito, Naruto también aprecia querer mantenerse al margen junto a Neji.

Después de varios pases y tiros fallidos, el segundo tiempo había acabado.

—¡Empate! —gritó el árbitro después de hacer sonar su silbato.

Hinata pudo escuchar claramente la grosera en modo de queja que Suigetsu había soltado. Ella sabía perfectamente la razón de su derrota y esa era que tanto como el equipo de Otagakure como su equipo, se habían dejado llevar por la rivalidad. Bueno, más bien Suigetsu había hecho las cosas difíciles para todos.

—No está mal, chicos —Guy le dio una palmada a Sasuke en el hombro —. Aún que debo de mencionar que capte demasiada tensión. No trabajaron como un equipo y eso me decepciona —dijo con seriedad, dejando a un lado su lado alegre y optimista por un momento —. Tendremos que trabajar con las emociones a la hora del juego.

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada mientras que Jūgo soltaba un suspiro.

—Creo que no hay nada que festejar, así que mejor me voy —soltó Sasuke antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban su primo y hermano, quienes habían ido a verlo ese día.

—Si, yo también me voy. Tengo sueño —Shikamaru se despidió con la mano al aire antes de irse por el lado contrario a donde se había ido Sasuke.

Poco a poco todos se fueron, hasta dejar a Sai, Naruto, Toneri, Neji y Hinata.

—Hinata-sama, es tarde. Creo que es hora de irnos.

—Si —Hinata suspiro —. Vámonos. Hasta luego Toneri, Sai y Naruto —al pronunciar el último nombre sus mejillas tomaron un leve tinte rosado, provocando lo mismo en el susodicho.

—Adiós, Hinata —respondió Naruto mientras la veía irse junto a su celoso primo.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Naruto —Toneri sonrió sinceramente hacia el rubio —. Espero que les vaya muy bien juntos —deseo —. Bueno, nos vemos —se despidió de ambos y se marchó.

—Vaya, parece que si le afecto —comentó Sai mientras miraba la espalda de Toneri.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Realmente no le interesaba. Había un asunto más importante que tratar en ese momento.

—Oye, creo que deberías de acompañarme a mi casa.

—No soy gay. Además, salgo con tu hermana y tú con Hinata.

—¡Idiota!

* * *

Azotó fuertemente su puerta y después se tiró a su gran cama. Dio repetidas vueltas sobre ella antes de quedar de espaldas y posar su vista sobre el techo.

Hinata se estaba quedando con todo lo que ella tenía. Estaba subiendo tan rápido a la cúspide y sin esforzarse como ella lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser quien robara toda la atención que antes era recibida hacia ella?

Le había quitado parte de su popularidad, le había quitado a su mejor amiga y hasta le había quitado a sus viejos amigos.

Incluso Naruto ya no parecía estar interesada en ella, sino en Hinata.

No, eso no podía ser posible. Una persona como Hinata no podía quitarle el protagonista a alguien como ella. No lo permitiría, lo juraba.

—Haré que pierdas todo lo que amas, Hinata —aseguro, apretando con fuerza la tela del edredón blanco en el cual estaba recostada.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Por fin, después de dos meses pude volver del mas alla para traerles actualizacion de mi historia. Dios mío, realmente soy una vaga:( Lo lamento, enserio, pero espero que este pequeño capítulo lo compense. Y no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos así que no demoraré demasiado en actualizar_ _(/◕ヮ◕)/_

 _Respuestas a sus reviews:_

 _ **carlos29:** El método cien por ciento de Naruto para no ser descubierto por Hinata XD Gracias por tu comentario _

_**Jpach07:** Sip, ahora solo faltan 3 mas y se cierra el telón para esta historia T.T Y obvio no es nada bueno que Hiashi se haya enterado, pero tengo planeado algo que seguro los pillara por sorpresa, así que ¡atentos! Y gracias n.n_

 _ **Akime Maxwell:** ¡Obvio Narutin se tiene que confesar apropiadamente! Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando eso pase... ¡Gracias por comentar! 3_

 _ **Konata811:** Comprendamos un poco a ese trío. Yo he estado en su lugar, pues una que otra vez he sentido algo de celos por esos amigos que se van sin más con otras personas. Pero bueno, ya veremos que pasara con ese otro problemita que Hinata aun tiene. Te lo vuelvo a decir por que es digno de decirlo muchas veces, a mi tambien me encanta en todos los aspectos el ToneHina. Prometo que hare un one-shot sobre ellos próximamente, y si tienes una idea para ese one-shot, que no te de pena pedirmela. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! _

_**annie marvell:** Annie, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra de todo corazón saber que fui una de las razones por las cuales no abandonaste fanfiction. Me encanta escribir historias para ustedes, escribir para entretenerlos y animarlos me llena de felicidad. Gracias por seguir esta historia desde el comienzo y por no abandonarla. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado._

 _ **VirgiFedeli:** Narutin no haya otra manera de acercarse a Hinata sin que le rompan el corazón en el proceso, porque recordemos, el piensa que ella no siente nada por el. Es por eso que tomo esa excusa de que Kushina no lo cree capaz de tener novia para acercarse a Hinata. Pero bueno, aun falta que Naruto acepte con más seguridad su enamoramiento por Hinata y que Hinata termine de enamorarse de él. Sobre lo de Sakura, se que no es lo más original, pero me pareció interesante y más siendo el rumbo que va a llevar en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por felicitarme y gracias por tu comentario. _

_**Ending Scene:** Bueno, Naruto es Naruto y nunca cambiara XD Gracias por tu review. _

_**Tsuki-NaruHina03:** Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado._

 _ **Ememoho:** Así de posesivo me imagino a Naruto XD Gracias por tu bello comentario._

 _ **Marion:** Los ganadores se elegirán aleatoriamente, así que no desesperes, aun faltan 3 capitulos para saber quien sera el ganador ;) ¡Gracias por tu comentario!_

 _ **Luli92:** Pues si, Naruto es un idiota pero uno con un buen kokoro. Más adelante abordaré el tema sobre el bullyng que Sakura recibió de pequeña, lo prometo. Siento que es importante hablar de él. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!_

 _ **melanie-chan:** Pues ya lo continue 7.7 Espero haber disipado tus dudas con este pequeño capítulo. ¡Prometo actualizar pronto! _

_**heyblue:** Así son algunos hombres, incluyendo a este Naruto XD _

_**Geody:** Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Prometo que me centraré más en los sentimientos de Kiba, Tenten, Shino y hasta Sakura en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y por comentar._

 _Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

 _Por cierto, segui los pasos de una de mis escritoras favoritas y abrí una cuenta de Twitter por si gustan seguirme. Ahí publicare sobre cuando utilizar y sobre cosas de mis fanfics._

 ** _Siganme como: Amanely1_**


End file.
